Trial of Legends
by ruggler354
Summary: For five years, Ash has managed to defend his title as Champion of Sinnoh. Now, he's facing an old opponent, even more powerful than before. Will he finally be able to defeat this trainer, who might not be playing fair? Pokeshipping, follows canon up until the end of Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors.
1. A Blast from the Past

**Hey guys. Well, I've finally finished re-writing this sequel like I promised at the end of 'Champion League Finals'. And because some of it has been quite heavily changed, I decided to post it as a new story. Some of the reviews for the original were amazing, but keeping them on this improved version when I've changed parts of it altogether didn't seem fair to me.**

**I hope you enjoy this. A point to note though, if you are reading this for the first time is this, like the original, is a battle-centred fic. But I've attempted to write it in a way that is much more interesting than just endless lists of attacks, along with moments of shipping, friendship, a few plots twists, character growth etc. This follows canon up to the end of Diamond and Pearl Sinnoh League Victors and continues on the same storyline as my earlier fic, 'Champion League Finals'. But if you haven't read that one, don't worry, this one will catch you up soon enough ;).**

**This story is in ten parts and updates will come daily. Whether you've read the original or are now reading this for the first time, I love to hear what you think of this (good or bad) if you feel like giving a review at any point. **

**Anyway, enough from me. Read on and enjoy! :P**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The sound of tapping fingers filled the locker room.

He was impatient to begin, he could freely admit that to himself. Many months had been invested into this day. The man stared at the wall at the other side of the room without really seeing it, one hand already brushing against the six spheres attached to his waist. His fingers methodically moved over each one, checking then re-checking. He needn't bother. Even sat still, he could feel the faint tremors from each of the tiny metal balls as the creatures inside strained against their bonds, strapped underneath his long red cloak.

The man let out a low chuckle, devoid of any emotion as he closed his eyes, shutting out any and all distracting thoughts. He should know better. He did know better, the path he'd chosen had no mercy on those who couldn't control their emotions. Instead he re-focused on the task at hand. Long years had passed since he was last in this position.

Laughter filled his head.

The trainer swore loudly, springing to his feet. He couldn't handle much more of this, after so long, the red haze of insanity already skirted around the edge of his vision. His head felt like it was about to explode. He never should have accepted this deal.

"_Wait_..." the man muttered under his breath, his forehead pressed to the opposite wall and both hands threaded through his long silver hair. The episodes were becoming more frequent, and with greater intensity.

He couldn't stop now. Not now he'd reached the end of his journey. Almost ten years later than he'd intended, but he had reached it at last and now nothing could stand in his way. The trainer held his position, eyes screwed up against the pain until it finally faded, like it always did given a certain amount of time. But it was a price he willingly paid.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The trainer looked up, snapping himself back to the present as he straightened himself up quickly and fixed his gaze on the locker room entrance, suddenly realising he was no longer alone. It wouldn't do to show any hint of weakness to these people.

The official fidgeted uneasily under the intense look.

"We... Everyone's ready for you now... _sir_."

He returned the statement with a sharp nod, resulting in the man leaving with a relieved expression without uttering another word. The trainer took a deep breath, then checked himself over one final time, straightening out his cloak neatly, re-arranging his face back into its usual emotionless state.

_It's time._

No sense of excitement, or nerves, or even anticipation. Just a cold sense of purpose. The man took one final breath, then strode forward out of the locker room without a backward glance.

...

"Pokéballs?"

"Check."

"All of them?"

"_Yes..._" Ash replied, with an exasperated look. "Can I _go_ now?"

"You'll go when _I'm_ ready Ketchum, not you. Pikachu?"

"You can _see_ him! He's right there!"

_"Pika?"_

"I know he is. I just making sure _you _know." Misty paused, then took half a step forward, grimacing slightly as she straightened the young Champion's faded jacket. "You're really still gonna wear this then?"

"Huh?" Ash frowned at his girlfriend, clearly feigning innocence, then glanced down. "Wear what?"

"Don't play stupid. _This. _The thing's a mess. You've had the same jacket for what, the last five years? You really should have gotten a new cap before the match too," Misty added, glancing upwards towards the trainer's forehead. Ash immediately leapt backwards, seizing the mentioned piece of clothing with a look of horror on his face.

"You are not taking my cap!"

"Watch me," the water trainer replied threateningly, taking another half step forward.

"Aww, c'mon Myst! I'm gonna be late!"

Misty sighed deeply. "You're a Champion now Ash. We're not kids camping out in forests anymore. You're a Champion and you need to look the part. Maybe you should get a cape or something, like Lance..."

The water trainer rolled her eyes as she watched her boyfriend suddenly zone out for a moment, no doubt visualizing himself in some far-fetched super-hero costume, before snapping himself back to the present.

"Nah... Lance is cool, no doubt. But this is what I like wearing. It's just me, you know? Besides, no one wants to see how I'm dressed. They just want to see my awesome battle skills."

Misty rolled her eyes again, then paused to wipe her brow clear of sweat. The weather was uncommonly hot this summer, the usually cooler Sinnoh climate had brought an unusual heat wave. And unlike her fortunate boyfriend who was developing a rather nice (although she would never admit it) tan, the orange-haired former gym leader was simply bouncing between painful sun-burn and pasty white.

_If only he would dress a bit better, he might actually look half-decent..._

Still, Misty had to silently acknowledge that Ash may be right this time. Right now, at this present moment, all that really mattered was the battling skills of him and his pokémon team. Misty watched silently as the trainer glanced behind him again, staring at the long tunnel built into the outer stadium wall.

"So, you ready?"

"Oh for crying out loud..." Ash twisted back, throwing both arms in the air. "_Yes. _I have all my pokémon, _including_ Pikachu. I'm perfectly well-dressed, _thank you_. What more do you want to ask me?"

Misty shook her head. "You know what I mean Ash. Are _you_ ready?"

For a fleeting moment, Misty thought she saw that same look flash across the trainer's eyes, the same uncertain look she'd caught him wearing more than once in the past few weeks when he thought no one was looking, before the young Champion quickly hid it behind his usual confident expression. "Of course I am. We're gonna wipe the floor with him this time, right Pikachu?"

At the mention of his name, the electric mouse bounded upwards, landing on his trainer's shoulder with a single jump. Despite herself, Misty couldn't help but let out a small giggle as the rodent preformed a small fist-pump from his position on top of his best friend.

_"Pikah pikachu!"_

"See? Pikachu knows it, don't you buddy?"

_"Pika pika!"_

"Okay okay." The water trainer smiled as she watched Ash give Pikachu an affectionate rub between his ears, the latter relying with a contented_ "Chaa..."_

"Well, I guess there's nothing left but to wish you both good luck then." Before either Pallet native could escape, Misty walked forward and hugged them both. They were her family now, even more in many ways than her sisters ever had been. Perhaps this had always been her real family, had she only realised it sooner. Sure, she loved her sisters, (ditzy as they were) but here she felt at home. So much so that she had left her gym leader position almost three years prior so she could live with the pair in the small house the League had provided near the southern coast of Lily of the Valley Island.

"You'll be fine, I know it. You _can do this_ Ash." Misty whispered into his ear. He could play the confident act around other people, but not around her. She knew him far too well for that now. She could see though the outer charade, she knew just how much this upcoming match meant to the young Champion. And she could feel it now as well, in the tenseness of his body and the way his arms almost felt rigid as they slowly came up to her back and hugged her in return.

"Thanks Myst..." Ash whispered back.

The two held each other for a moment while Pikachu smiled happily at the pair, before Misty pushed him back playfully. "Okay, enough of that. Now go already! You're gonna be late Ketchum, it's almost quarter past three!"

"_What?!" _Ash yelped, jumping backwards with panic on his face. "I was meant to be in there ready almost fifteen minutes ago! I gotta go, let's go Pikachu!"

_"Pi pikachu!" _Pikachu cried as he sprinted after his trainer towards the tunnel opening, easily over-taking the young man and disappearing into the darkness in his eagerness to start. Misty shook her head again, another smile playing on her lips as she watched both disappear, before turning away to walk towards the spectator's entrance. Ash was right, if they didn't hurry, they'd both run the risk of being late.

"Hey Misty!"

"Huh?"

The water trainer span back around, staring back as the twenty-four year old Champion's head suddenly reappeared back out the tunnel opening. "What now?"

Misty watched, increasingly puzzled as Ash stared back at her now silently, a strange intense look adjourning his features.

"Ash?"

The Pallet trainer opened his mouth, clearly on the verge of saying something, then quickly closed it again.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see you after the battle Misty." And with that, Ash disappeared again. Misty stared at the tunnel entrance, her heart beating strangely fast for a reason she couldn't quite understand.

"What was that about?" the water trainer muttered quietly to herself.

Misty glanced back up at the entrance one last time, then as the commentator's voice suddenly rang through the air from inside the large stadium, quickly strode away.

...

_Here we go again._

Ash half-grinned to himself as he hurried along the long tunnel, his electric starter a few paces ahead. No matter who his opponent was, these Championship battles came far too sparsely in their mutual opinion. The Pallet trainer turned a corner and was met by two men, clearly identifiable thanks to their large yellow jersey inscribed with the Sinnoh league logo. Ash ground to a halt and allowed both to approach, forcing himself to stand still while they fixed a small microphone to his collar, only half-listening as they began to brief him on the details of the upcoming competition.

It still felt strange, Ash couldn't help reflecting. That he was here, in this position. After a lifetime of dreaming, it was hard to believe some days that he'd spent the last five years living it.

Collect eight badges, win a regional league tournament, battle your way through the Elite Four gauntlet and then finally defeat the reigning Champion to carve your name in the history books forever. Simple enough to understand, yet the difficultly level was unlike any other sporting competition in the world. And yet he had done it! A mere five years ago, the world had watched as he, Ash Ketchum, had defeated Cynthia Shirona in a spectacular six on six battle that even now was still regularly played back on television all around its native region. After disappearing from the world and training in solitude for almost five years prior after his first loss at the Sinnoh league, he'd returned in a blaze of glory and had finally achieved what he'd had set out to do all those years ago, back when he'd first started his journey. And he'd done it all by himself.

"Mr Ketchum."

Well, almost by himself. But still...

"Mr _Ketchum._"

"Yes?" Ash replied quickly, snapping his gaze up to the annoyed face of the man to his front.

"I was saying, you have five minutes maximum before they call you forward. Are you all set?"

"Yep, I'm ready." Ash quickly adjusted his cap, checked the five pokéballs on his belt again, glanced at Pikachu, then stared back at the wooden doorway to the man's rear, willing it to open as he shuffled from one foot to the other. "I'm ready," he repeated, this time more to himself. The man's expression softened slightly.

"For what's it's worth sir, my money's on you. Everyone out there on T.V. seems to think this guy has you beat, but something about him seems... strange. I know you'll do well."

Ash looked back to the League employee, surprised. "Well, thanks!" he said appreciatively, shaking the man's offered hand. "It's nice knowing there's someone other than my family and friends who think I have a chance."

"Don't let all those guys on T.V. get to you. Most of them never came close to where you are." The official stepped back, then suddenly smiled as his other colleague nodded in agreement. "All of us grunts here at the League are rooting for you. My kid loves you, by the way. He never shuts up. I'm sure you won't let him down."

Ash nodded again, suddenly feeling a little over-whelmed. "Thanks again."

The Pallet trainer watched as the two men disappeared through a side door, then turned back to face the large wooden doorway at the end of the tunnel, now almost glaring at it. There was no doubt about one thing though. No matter who won this, this was going to be the toughest match of his life so far. The rematch he'd been both dreaming and dreading for almost a decade.

Ash clenched a fist. Below, small sparks started to dance across his electric pokémon's cheeks.

"Well Pikachu, are we ready for this?"

Pikachu snapped his gaze up to his trainer, his best friend._ "Pikah!"_

"Then let's do this!"

...

"You think he can do it?"

Up in the presidential box, high above the spectator's general seating, a tall woman with long blonde hair sat next to a man with a large red afro along with three others, all of them staring with rapt attentiveness at the challenger who had emerged moments ago and was already waiting on one end of the battlefield.

"Well, he did defeat me..." A small smile curled at the corner of the woman's mouth.

"Yeah..." Flint paused, struggling to put his thoughts into words. "But..."

"He'll do it." Behind the pair, an aged woman strolled forward, her cane making a sharp tap as it hit the granite floor. "The boy's too stubborn to allow it to end any other way."

"But he's..."

"Right now, all we can do is put our faith in Ash." Cynthia leaned forward, resting her chin on her knuckles as the commentator's voice suddenly boomed out again across the large stadium. "He's beat the odds before."

...

_"And now..."_

Ash snapped his gaze up, his serious face disappearing as unexpected excitement suddenly took him over, somehow removing any last traces of nerves. For a moment, Ash forgot even who he was facing as all noise outside suddenly rose to unprecedented levels, as the doorway to his front suddenly creaked. This was his moment. Of all the trainers in the world, destiny had chosen him. This was his _life._

_"Introducing the pride of Kanto and Sinnoh alike..."_ the commentator continued, his voice raising as cheers and screams still rose in volume from the packed crowd.

_This is it..._ the Pallet Champion thought fiercely. After weeks of waiting and training, the moment was finally here. And after all, what was there to be nervous of anyway? It was just another pokémon battle.

_"Let's give it up for a trainer who truly needs no introduction, a trainer whose legend is surpassed only by his skill in battle..."_

_"KETCH-UMM, KETCH-UMM, KETCH-UMM," _the crowd roared in reply.

Pikachu jumped up from the floor, landing nimbly on his trainer's shoulder with a single bound.

_"Sinnoh League's very own Champion-Master, the one, the only... Aaaaaaassh Ketchum!"_

The huge wooden doorway to the front finally broke apart, spilling sunlight in. Grin turning into a laugh, Ash strode forward.

...

"Well, he's certainly popular..." the regional professor of Sinnoh, Professor Rowan murmured, his large moustache twitching in amusement as he watched the Sinnoh Champion take his place at the far edge of the battlefield.

Misty rolled her eyes, slightly out of breath from only just reaching her seat in time as she held up her hands, shielding her ears against the continued explosion of cheering.

"Yeah, something he never fails to remind me of..."

"Well, I don't think we can be too critical of Ash enjoying a bit of fame. After all, he has worked very hard to reach his position, and even harder to keep it over the last five years..."

Misty glanced to the seat at the other side of her, flashing another smile in reply to Professor Oak's words. Quite how she'd managed to sit herself in-between the two ageing pokémon experts was beyond her, but the former Cerulean gym leader had a feeling she would regret her seating choice before the match was finished.

"...but still, his opponent is not one to be taken lightly. Even if it wasn't for his past record, his recent performances against the Elite Four speaks volumes on their own," Samuel Oak finished. "I mean, to make it this far without a single loss is no mean feat. A feat Ash certainly wasn't capable of when he became Champion."

Misty bit her lip in order to stop herself from retorting. It was all perfectly true though, she thought as she looked from Ash to his older challenger at the opposite end of the field. Even against the likes of the Elite Four, this challenging trainer had yet to show even the slightest hint of a weakness, crushing his opponents despite some severe type disadvantages.

"No need to worry, Ash has got this one for sure!"

Misty shifted her eyes to the younger blue-haired girl stood up in the row to her front, cheering loudly. Another one of Ash's long-time supporters, Dawn had arrived only yesterday, setting off straight of the back of her recent (third in a row now) Sinnoh Grand Festival victory in order to cheer on her old friend in his battle.

"Well, so long as the kid doesn't let it go to his head. Ashy-boy's got one tough battle ahead of him in this time. Then again," Gary added with a smirk, sat at the other side of his grandfather. "Then again, he has had plenty of practice battling _really_ strong trainers in the past, so he should be fine here."

Misty sighed inwardly as she watched the trainer with the pikachu wave back to the crowd, using both hands. _This is where Brock always came in useful, he'd always calm Ash down before a big match... _Unfortunately, the once-aspiring pokémon breeder had not been able to join them this time, after finally completing his degree qualifying him as a fully-fledged pokémon doctor, Brock was tied down in the Johto region, as a consultant to the newly opened Johto Battle Frontier. Still, she knew that her old friend would be watching the battle on television, as undoubtedly would the rest of the trainer's multiple friends who hadn't been able to make it in person.

_At least he sent his wishes and talked to him yesterday. And I could always use my old mallet if Ash gets _too_ overconfident..._

Misty laughed quietly to herself, for a moment lost in memories as she remembered all those past times. _How far we've come now.._. Misty winced slightly as the volume of the crowd suddenly rose even higher around her. The water trainer gazed down at the two trainers below, noticing as Ash began to walk forward, presumably with the intention of shaking hands before the battle.

_Oh, what the hell..._

"Come on Ash! You can beat him!" Misty yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

...

Ash stared forward, eyes taking in every feature of the man to his front, from his polished black shoes, up his designer grey suit trousers, past his spotless dark crimson coat to his hardened face. It had been over ten years, but he still looked exactly the same, the same face that had appeared in his dreams more than once.

Truth be told, Ash could hold no real resentment for the man opposite. He hadn't been the first to ever beat him after all. And if it wasn't for that loss, Ash could say with an almost certainty he wouldn't be in this position today. That defeat had been what had motivated him to become stronger in the first place. Instead, all Ash felt was... confusion. So caught up in that feeling, it was almost a surprise to the young Champion when the two finally stood face to face in the centre of the battlefield with the referee suddenly walking between them. Ash slowly tore his gaze over to him, recognizing him vaguely as the same referee that had oversaw a few of his other title defences.

"Okay, you both understand the rules gentlemen. Up to six pokémon allowed for each trainer, substitutions permitted and no time limit." The referee waited until both participants nodded before continuing. "Okay, now shake and return to your respective boxes." And with that, the man strode away back to his place at the far centre of the field.

Ash turned his gaze back and locked eyes with his opponent once again.

"Tobias."

The man nodded back, his face expressionless. "Good to see you again Ash."

Ash reached forward, grasping Tobias's offered hand with his own, all the while still searching his face as if hoping for some explanation. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed. It has been too long. At the end of our last match, I hoped for the chance one day to face you again and it seems fate has granted my request." Tobias suddenly half-smiled, then turned his gaze away briefly to take in the large crowds. "I'm sure it will be a exhilarating one."

Ash nodded, then gripped his opponent's hand with sudden strength, causing the man opposite to return his attention back to him. He couldn't say why, maybe it was just impulse, or maybe even nerves. Or maybe a small part of him was annoyed by the way Tobias seemed to be standing there, so cool and collected. As if the battle was already decided, as if like all the critics on T.V., Tobias already thought he didn't really stand a chance. Perhaps he did. Tobias had every reason to be confident after all. But Ash _was_ the Champion here, not Tobias. Surely that deserved some respect, surely his opponent should be feeling at least a little of the nerves clawing around Ash's chest right now. But the man opposite looked just as unshakable as he had done ten years ago.

"So you've brought your_ strongest_ team with you today then?"

For a moment Tobias almost looked startled at the question, his eyes widened slightly, mouth slightly agape. Then it was gone, replaced with another blank, unreadable expression.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see Ash..."

"I hope so. I can't wait to battle Darkrai again, I haven't seen it so far," Ash replied, forcing out a friendly tone in an effort to appear just as confident as his opponent seemed to be. But even despite that, he couldn't help but add another comment, this one a little more guarded.

"This isn't going to be the same as last time Tobias. You and I both know that this battle isn't going to be as simple as last time."

Both trainers dropped their hands back to their sides.

"I would expect nothing less, Ash."

Ash returned the answer with another sharp nod. "Then may the better trainer win."

Without waiting for any further reply, Ash suddenly spun on his heel and marched back towards his end of the field, just missing the sudden sneer that shot across his opponent's face.

Above the referee, built high into the side of the stadium above the audience, the large jumbotron screen suddenly blazed to life, switching to its default battle screen. Both Ash and his challenger's face were shown opposite each other on a orange background, with six black boxes running in a semi circle around their portrait. The referee stepped onto his podium, his voice suddenly booming across the entire stadium.

_"This will be a full six on six battle between reigning Sinnoh Champion-Master Ash Ketchum and the Elite Four winner, challenger Tobias! Substitutions allowed and only one time-out permitted! Now, we will decide who gets the first move!"_

At the referee's words, the crowd roared once again, cameras flashing in every direction as a giant segmented wheel appeared between the two faces on the large screen. The crowd held its breath as one segment of the six lit up, then the next and the next, travelling round in a clockwise motion, starting fast, but eventually slowing to a winking halt on the Champion's half. Eager for the main event to begin, the crowd roared their approval once again, shouting out various cheers.

_"KETCH-UMM!"_

_"Yeah, go Tobias!"_

_"Ash, we love you!"_

Ash watched his opponent carefully, considering hard. Regardless of determination, Ash knew this was one trainer he _could not _underestimate. He'd done that once before, not this time.

_Better start strong._

"Pikachu..."

_"Pikah!"_

At his trainer's quietly spoken word, the electric mouse leapt forward off his shoulder, a fierce and unwavering look in his black beady eyes as he landed several metres to Ash's front. Pikachu let loose a quiet growl, sparks already starting to crackle across his cheeks.

...

"Wonder what pokémon he's brought to the table this time around," Flint muttered quietly to himself.

"Could be anything," Aaron replied, overhearing him. "We all know which one he favoured the_ last time_ he was here. But this time, Tobias has used completely different pokémon, so it's impossible to tell."

It was true. Since his re-emergence earlier this year to finally challenge the Elite Four, Tobias had given no hint of what pokémon he owned outside of what he had used in battle, despite the press's best efforts to find out. And the ones he had used had drawn bitter disappointment from many ardent fans. The once legendary owning trainer had attracted a lot of attention at first, with everyone expecting even more spectacular pokémon this time now he'd finally come back to challenge the Elite Four after his unexplained ten years of absence. But so far, with no explanation given, the challenger had battled his way through the top four trainers (aside from the Champion) in Sinnoh using more or less common pokémon.

However, any questioning the strength of these 'common' pokémon and whether they could hold their own against the best of the best was quickly put to bed. Tobias had achieved a clean streak, a full house. Not one of his new pokémon had yet fallen in battle, while the Elite Four had been utterly destroyed.

Flint suddenly swore loudly, drawing the attention of the entire room as he banged both palms of his hands on the back of the seat to his front. "I don't get this! It makes no sense, none at all. Where has this trainer been for the last ten years? It's never taken a trainer this long after winning the Sinnoh League to challenge us. What game is he playing?"

Cynthia pursed her lips in disapproval to the fire-trainer's outburst. "Flint..."

"I mean, maybe if he'd actually used his Darkrai... I mean, it is legendary after all. But apparently, he doesn't even need it anymore! I mean, to get swept aside by a _Tropius..._"

"Maybe he's saving Darkrai and Latios for this match," Aaron mused. "I mean, between us we only saw four of his team."

"But still, to..."

"Flint, that's enough." Cynthia interrupted sternly. "Dwelling on past defeat does no trainer any good."

"But..."

"Peace," Bertha interrupted sharply as the fire master now turned to argue with the former Champion. "All we need do is open our eyes. The answer will reveal itself in due course."

...

A flash of white light. Ash clenched his fists, staring at the centre of the bright light, mentally preparing himself for anything, anything at all. Out to his front, Pikachu braced himself, ready to dodge a Dark Pulse, a Luster Purge...

The light faded.

_Huh?_

Ash raised his eyes to look at the trainer behind the pokémon, searching for an explanation. At the other end of the field, Tobias just smiled back.

_A Feraligatr?_

The fully-evolved Johto starter stretched its limbs lazily, its head twisting around as it took in its surroundings before noticing the trainer at the other side of the battlefield. Ash watched in stunned disbelief as the water type stared back at him with wide blinking eyes.

...

"A water type?"

Misty stared down at the field in confusion, although a small part of her had been expecting this. Tobias had played the same game for the last four battles after all.

"Indeed. It does beg the question as to what the challenger's plan actually is," Professor Oak replied dryly, his brow furrowing in concern. "Pikachu is very powerful, Tobias should know this. But if it's as strong as his other pokémon, then it's likely to provide a tough battle, even with a disadvantage..."

"Yeah, but this is Ash's pikachu for crying out loud!" Gary exclaimed from next to his grandfather. "I meant, the mouse took down a freaking Garchomp, it's not as if Pikachu's not faced tougher odds."

"All the more reason for Ash to be extra cautious. Whatever his challenger might be, he would not have made it this far if he were the foolish type."

_..._

_Fine._

If Tobias wanted to play this game with him too, then he'd pay the price.

_There's no way I'm gonna believe you haven't brought Darkrai or Latios, or even both to this battle. You'd be stupid not to._ Ash had of course intently watched each of the challenger's Elite Four matches, and despite the pokémon he'd seen used there, he refused to believe Tobias wouldn't bring his rare legendaries out eventually for this battle.

_"Let the battle begin!" _the referee roared through his microphone.

A set of brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

_Let's go._

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Pikachu rose up onto his hind legs, throwing his small paws into the air, before bringing them down tight to his body, generating and firing a huge bolt of electricity into the air in a giant arc to come crashing down on his opponent. Ash watched in jubilation, then disbelief as the pokémon opposite took the attack without flinching. Tobias's Feraligatr continued to stare back at him with wide eyes, even as electricity crackled all over its body.

_"Pika?"_

"Try a Volt Tackle!"

_"Pikah!"_ Shaking off his confused look, Pikachu took off, quickly gathering speed as he closed his opponent down, yellow lightning rapidly building around his entire body.

Feraligatr remained unmoved as the electric pokémon crashed into it at full speed, releasing all his power in a blinding flash. Pikachu staggered backwards from the impact, wincing slightly from the sudden recoil damage as he slowly raised his eyes to his unwavering opponent.

Ash hesitated, a hint of doubt and dawning realisation of what was happening beginning to burrow beneath his skin. At the far end of the stadium, Tobias raised one hand, making his first movement since the start of the battle.

"Feraligatr, Dragon Claw."

Ash gasped in shock as the Big Jaw pokémon suddenly leapt forward and slashed at the electric type, its arm turning to a bluish blur as it struck Pikachu with a light green claw, sending the mouse pokémon spiralling backwards through the air.

"Pikachu!"

The stadium fell silent for a moment as all watched the electric type slowly climb back to his feet after landing hard to his trainer's front.

_"Pika... pi."_ Pikachu replied in a rough voice, wincing slightly.

Ash bared his teeth, sudden anger flowing through his veins. He'd seen this before, refused to believe it could happen to him, but it seemed it was happening anyway.

This was exactly what he'd seen occur in each of his challenger's battles against the Elite Four before him. Aaron with a Weavile, Bertha with a Flareon, Flint with a Tropius and Lucian with a Machamp. The four pokémon used had fought almost like robots, dealing huge amounts of damage while appearing to take none themselves, taking out opponent after opponent until there was none left to fight. All four with a type disadvantage, yet to the amazement of everyone, Tobias had used each of them to sweep his opposing Elite Four member's entire team. There had been many explanations offered by excited fans, some claimed it was due to Tobias finding some new undiscovered training method, others had suggested it was all faked, that Tobias had somehow bought out the Elite Four in exchange for an easy victory. One high-ranking scientist had even suggested genetic mutation was the answer during a television interview following the matches.

But whatever the reason, Ash thought, it was clear the same thing was now happening again, this time to him.

Tobias was going to destroy him as well, defeat his powerful team with a single pokémon, this time it seemed with a Feraligatr. It wasn't a trick, this was real. And it didn't even seem fair, like it was even a real battle.

Forget Darkrai and Latios, it seemed he wouldn't even get to face them this time.

"No." Ash growled out loud. It wouldn't end this way. He wouldn't let it. He just had to come up with another plan, and fast.

"Pikachu, you good to carry on?"

Pikachu rose to his full height, sparks flying wildly from his cheeks again as he mirrored his trainer's determination.

_"Pikachu!"_

"Great buddy. Right, I don't know how strong that Feraligatr is, but I know it can't match your speed. Use Quick Attack to circle it!"

_"Pika pika!"_

"And use Iron Tail to hit it from all directions!"

Feraligatr's body twitched left and right as the electric mouse struck it from all angles, almost too fast to see. Ash stared again at his human opponent, but it seemed Tobias had now opted for silence once more, simply watching the continued assault on his pokémon with a blank expression. Ash frowned, then dismissed him from thought as he prepared to call out his next command, only to stop and stare with sudden surprise as Tobias's Feraligatr suddenly exploded into sparks all on its own.

_"And it looks like Pikachu's Static ability has kicked in at just the right tim_e _for Champion Ketchum, this could be the break he and Pikachu need!"_ the commentator shouted, the statement sending a few cheers up from the crowd, who had been near enough silent up to this point.

"Yes Pikachu!" Ash shouted, elated that something was finally going right. "Now, let's see it take this! Finish it with Thunder!"

Pikachu leapt into the air in front of Feraligatr, fully prepared to bring his full electrical power to bear on the water type, before crying out in pain as sparks suddenly coated his own body as well, causing him to fall back to the ground heavily.

"Huh?" Ash exclaimed in confusion as the electric pokémon hit the floor again, convulsing in his own set of sparks, identical to his water-type opponent.

_Pikachu's paralysed as well? How?_

Ash snapped his gaze up to his challenger, but Tobias had not uttered a word. Indeed, for the first time so far, even his opponent had a look of shock as everyone stared at the two pokémon on field.

"Pikachu! You gotta get up and try Thunder again!" Ash shouted out desperately. Whatever was going on in front of him, he couldn't allow his friend to remain in such a vulnerable position in front of his enemy.

"Water Pulse now!"

Ash's eyes widened as Tobias suddenly ordered his own move loudly. The Pallet trainer shouted out in horror, watching his starter as he got blown back across the battlefield for a second time, this time in a spray of water, before hitting the floor hard and coming to a rest a few metres to his front.

"Pikachu, are you okay? Speak to me buddy!"

_"Piiii..."_

Pikachu stirred feebly, straining as he attempted to push himself back up off the dusty floor, only to cry out in pain as another wave of sparks engulfed him. Ash took another glance at the pokémon opposite, then instantly came to a decision.

"Pikachu, return now!" Ash shouted. Pikachu slowly twisted round to face him, his eyes defiant.

_"Pika..."_

"Do it!" Ash ordered sternly, pointing at his feet for extra empathize. "You'll get your chance later, don't worry."

Whatever just had happened in front of him, Ash wouldn't allow his first pokémon to be defeated so easily. Ash watched as his Pikachu ran back to him, then reached down to his belt for another choice before abruptly freezing in place, stunned as he stared across field. In the opposite trainer box, Tobias suddenly made a quick movement with one hand. Feraligatr burst into sudden red light, then zapped back to its trainer.

_"Well, look at that folks!"_ the commentator roared. _"Strange as it might seem, this is the first time we've actually seen Tobias switch his pokémon mid-battle! Clearly he was concerned about the damage caused by Pikachu's Static. So what will his next choice be?"_

Ash stared forward on tenterhooks as the man opposite threw his next pokéball forward, his face blank once again. What would it be this time? One of the pokémon he'd used against the Elites? Or perhaps...

Ash balled both his hands into tight fists as Tobias's next pokémon flashed into life. Around him, the crowd gasped before exploding with excitement. Cameras flashed in all directions, the commentator began shouting wildly, struggling to make himself heard over the screaming audience. Up in the stands, both Professors exclaimed loudly, Gary swore furiously, Misty just sat in stunned silence.

Ash stared forward, lips forming into one hard line.

_I knew it._

_Darkrai's back._


	2. Reliving the Nightmare

**Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So, Chosen One..._

Tobias stared at the young Champion carefully as he pulled out his second pokéball. Ketchum seemed different now to how he remembered him. And it wasn't just the physical changes he was noticing either. But then again, perhaps it was simply _his_ perception that had changed, due to the new knowledge Tobias had gained of his young opponent since their last encounter.

He'd been long aware of the legends revolving round Shamouti Island, the titans of fire, ice and lightning and their connection to the the mythical pokémon of the sea, Lugia. He'd heard snatches of the legend muttered plenty of times by his obsessed adoptive father. It had been a shock though, to learn of Ash Ketchum's other identity. A little unnerving really he was truly honest with himself. After their first match, it had been obvious to anyone there was something special about this trainer, but he would have never had guessed in a million years the truth, that _this_ was the boy the ancient tales had foretold of.

But Tobias had learned much in his travels since their first battle, and the whispers of the various extraordinary creatures he'd encountered had been impossible to ignore. Always the same name cropping up, the name Ash Ketchum was almost always here, circling amongst the legends, carried from one region to the next. The boy it seemed was special somehow. And the performance he'd given at their last battle, was it any surprise to anyone that a trainer like that had grown to finally achieve the rank of Champion?

But Tobias was nothing ordinary either. While his opponent might be chosen, Tobias had chosen _himself. _Who else had ever dared to dream of what he'd accomplished? Who else had travelled as far as him, to regions untold distances away looking for the special creatures he needed? Not his 'father', that's for certain, at least successfully anyway. Tobias had far surpassed that failure. And now he was going to go further still. The first pokémon had been nothing but a trick, a joke, a small amusement to break his opponent's confidence. Now it was time to reveal his ace, and show his strength to the world, as he had always intended to do during this final round.

"Your chance for some payback," he whispered to the pokémon held in his hand, before tossing it forward.

...

_"I don't believe it folks! For the first time in this challenge Tobias's Darkrai has made its appearance! Don't forget, this legendary pokémon almost single-handily won Tobias the Sinnoh League over ten years ago! Can it destroy Champion Ketchum's chances now as well?"_

"I've been waiting for this," Ash muttered under his breath.

The Nightmare pokémon hovered a foot above the arena floor. Darkrai looked vaguely like a wraith, the black creature stared forward with piercing blue eyes, a red scarf-life collar circling round its neck and a small white cloud, alike to patch of hair spouting out of the top of its small head. Ash watched it carefully, bracing himself mentally for a _very_ tough battle. The last time, Darkrai had taken out three members of his team single-handedly, almost knocking all of them out with only one attack. And Ash had no doubt the legendary pokémon had gotten even stronger since. Ash shook his head ever so slightly, his expression grim.

_I can't let Darkrai to give Tobias the upper hand again. It might have gotten stronger, but so have we._

_..._

"No, it can't," Misty muttered under her breath in response to the commentator's words, ignoring the continuing gasps coming from the crowd at the sight of the rare pokémon.

_Take it down Ash._

"Looks like the real match is set to begin now," Gary commentated, his eyes intense as they took in the dark pokémon's every detail. "I had a feeling Tobias was just playing with us."

"And now we'll see just what Ash has planned for it," his grandfather replied, his voice raising slightly as he saw Ash suddenly pull out his own pokéball.

"_Lucario_, go!"

A thousand gasps and more rose again from the audience, then an explosion of excited muttering and cheers. Even despite the churning in her stomach, Misty couldn't help but grin slightly as she listened to the surprised reactions of the people around her. This was the fighting type's first appearance in a public battle, yet she knew it had been extremely well-trained. Indeed, she knew her boyfriend had been secretly working it almost solely for this match-up, against Darkrai, ever since Tobias had reappeared.

"When did Ash get _that_?" Dawn cried out in amazement, the Penguin pokémon stood to her front also uttering loud excited squeaks.

"You don't recognize it Dawn?" Misty asked. "Don't you remember that Riolu you and Ash encountered while travelling in Sinnoh years ago?"

"Wait," Dawn screwed up her face as she thought back. "The one that could use Aura Sphere, right? _This_ is the same _one_?"

"Yeah. It returned a few months ago, wanting to join Ash's team. Ash has been trying to keep it quiet, waiting for a good match for it."

"Well, I can't think of one better," Gary cut in, already leaning forward as if trying to get closer to the battlefield below.

_..._

_'Time for your début battle buddy. Your opponent is strong, but we've both been training for this and I know you'll make me proud.'_

Ash gave a brief smile to his new pokémon as it nodded back to him, then raised his gaze back to the trainer opposite and gathered his focus. Tobias's expression had remained impassive as ever, save for the brief look of surprise when Lucario had first materialized, while Darkrai simply remained in position, floating eerily just above the battlefield surface. It was obvious to him that both his opponents intended to wait until he made the first move.

"Hey Tobias!" Ash called across the field. "It sure is cool to see Darkrai! But I'm going to beat it again!"

Ash frowned slightly as his opponent did nothing to reply to his words, other than staring at him intently from across the field.

_Well, that's fine too._

"Lucario, let's get going with Extremespeed!"

With a suddenly explosion of speed, the Aura pokémon leapt the length of the battlefield in a single bound, uttering a loud battle cry as it blitzed the dark type with the full force of its body. Darkrai fell back a few feet, but otherwise seemed unfazed, still hovering in the air.

"Now, follow through with Force Palm!"

Lucario twisted, using the momentum of the first attack to spin its body right around, then sprang forward another few steps and slapped a glowing open palm onto the legendary's mid-section. For a moment nothing happened, both pokémon frozen in place, then bright light suddenly shone from beneath the Aura pokémon's paw, detonating and throwing Darkrai to the floor. Fans around the stadium began to cheer, only to abruptly shut up again as the legendary floated back upwards. It still appeared unaffected, and no hint of worry was shown on its trainer's face behind.

"Keep up the Force Palms Lucario! Take it down!" Ash shouted forwards, trying to capitalize on Tobias's apparent unwillingness to attack back. Lucario growled in acknowledgement as it jumped forward yet again, battering the legendary pokémon back and back with more detonations, driving it back towards its trainer.

"Focus Punch now!" Ash roared.

Breaking off its onslaught, Lucario took a step backwards from its adversary, half-bending its knees as it spent a moment channelling all the power from its body into its right fist. All around, everyone started to frown in confusion at the Tobias's complete silence. The stadium had been beside itself with excitement at the sight of the living legend, yet Tobias wasn't even showing it off! Even Ash was starting to find it bewildering. This certainly hadn't been Tobias's style last time he'd faced this dark pokémon .

Lucario suddenly gave a low grunt, which Ash immediately translated as his pokémon's way of saying, "I'm ready". The Pallet town trainer quickly shook off his confusion. If Tobias had some plan, the only way to find out what it was to keep pushing forward with his.

"Do it!"

With a loud battle roar, Lucario jumped forward and upwards. Flipping, the fighting type twisted in mid-air, its mouth open in a wordless snarl as it powered its glowing fist straight down into the top of Darkrai's head.

Sudden smoke and dust suddenly gushed out in all directions as the strike made contact. Ash could barely make out his own pokémon's outline, let alone Darkrai's. Tobias was now hidden behind the cloud, and it was impossible to tell the result of the attack. Ash quickly commanded his pokémon to fall back, reluctant to lose sight of his fighting friend.

The dust slowly dispersed as the slight wisping breeze flowing through the stadium blew it apart. Ash's quickly rubbed his eyes clear of the dirt, then felt them widen as he caught sight of Darkrai again. The legendary was now laid face-first, down on the floor, unmoving.

A moment's hesitation, then stadium broke out again into, although this time almost reluctant, cheers. It had been a disappointing not to see Darkrai in action and everyone was surprised to see it go down _that_ easily. But never the less, it looked like their Champion had won his first victory of the match.

Even the referee seemed a little unsure as he stepped forward to declare the match.

_"Darkrai is unab..."_

Ash stared over at Tobias quickly. The trainer opposite wasn't even paying attention to the battlefield, instead seemed to be idly staring at a patch of dirt by his right shoe. But even though it was hard to tell with the distance and the sunlight shining in his eyes, Ash could have sworn his opponent's expression no longer remained completely blank. Instead, there seemed to be a tiny smirk working in the corner of his mouth.

"Lucario, brace yourself!" Ash shouted suddenly, much to the surprise of the crowd and referee who immediately sputtered to a stop.

Suddenly, a second Darkrai appeared out of thin air to the Aura pokémon's left. Ash exclaimed loudly, Lucario growled in shock, retreating rapidly to the right, only to almost back into a third. Suddenly, multiple Darkrai were appearing all over the stadium, all around the battlefield and in the air. Ash and Lucario looked from one to the next frantically with wide eyes as they suddenly found themselves surrounded.

"Lucario..."

Jets of pulsating energy shot from pairs of over two dozen night-coloured claws and hit Lucario from all angles, blasting up another big cloud of dust and smoke. "Lucario!" Ash yelled out again as his pokémon let out a cry of agony as it disappeared completely. By his feet, Pikachu cried out a similar sound of distress for his friend.

Meanwhile, around the stadium, upon completion of their attack, all the Nightmare pokémon slowly shifted back to their own trainer's half, slowly merging with one another and passing one by one into the face-down Darkrai still on the arena floor. As the last copy descended into its originator, the real Darkrai floated back upwards, still unbelievably looking untouched by the match so far. By comparison, as Lucario reappeared from the second cloud of dust, it looked severely battered. One paw was on the arena floor as it held itself up, wincing as one eye remained closed from the pain it had endured.

Ash swallowed, biting back a sudden feeling of intimidation. Darkrai didn't look like it had even taken any damage at all from Lucario's previous assault. Just like Feraligatr before it, all his pokémon's attacks had seemed to have no effect. And now Tobias was staring straight at him, with a strange gleam in his eye.

_"What a turnaround! Darkrai lives up to its legendary status as it comes back from nowhere with a devastating Double Team and Dark Pulse attack! Amazing! And Ketchum's new Lucario took major damage! Perhaps he now wishes he'd used one of his older pokémon for this battle?"_

"Did you forget how strong my Darkrai truly is?" Tobias called across, speaking, Ash realised suddenly, for the very first time since sending out his dark legend. His voice was still as emotionless as when Ash had shook his hand, but the same small smile was still lingering on his face. "Darkrai won't fall easily, you should know that better than anyone."

Ash gritted his teeth, infuriated at the taunt. So _now_ his opponent wanted to talk, did he? Well, that's fine because now was the perfect moment to show his pokémon's true speciality.

"I wouldn't doubt it Tobias! So let's see Darkrai deal with this! Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!"

Both Lucario's eyes suddenly snapped open and its pupils contracted with a new fury. As a Riolu, it had been unique, considered a freak by some for knowing its evolved form's signature attack. Indeed, many had sought to exploit that power, to capture it for their own selfish purposes. Now evolved however, it surpassed all others of its species in strength. Clapping both its paws together, Lucario growled proudly as it rose to its feet once more. Its trainer had saved it all those years ago from a life of misery. Now it would fight to the death for Ash against this dark monster, and prove that its trainer was right for choosing it for this battle.

...

Woah, check it out," Aaron exclaimed in amazement as the fighting type climbed back to its feet.

"That's a powerful Lucario," Bertha commented. The former Sinnoh Champion nodded slowly.

"It is," Cynthia agreed. "I wonder how long Ash has been keeping it a secret. To take a hit like that from Darkrai and still have the strength to battle is no mean feat."

"You said it!" Flint yelled as the fighting pokémon below released its now fully-charged attack. "Look at that power!"

...

Darkrai had no hope of dodging. As the stunned audience watched, Tobias's confident expression suddenly disappeared and turned white as the fast-moving sphere of azure light impacted into and blew his pokémon backwards, right past him into the arena wall behind. From its invisible mouth, Darkrai seemed to utter a quiet deep groan before collapsing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Now, _that_ was a hit! Darkrai's not gonna like that!" Gary yelled excitably.

"That was awesome," Dawn cried.

_"Pip pilup!"_

...

"How'd you like that Tobias? Seems my Lucario isn't so easy to beat either!" Ash called out with a wide grin. His Aura pokémon barked loudly in agreement, adjusting itself now into a fighting stance with a look of utter determination as the hurt legendary once again lifted itself back upwards. Tobias turned back to face him as his Nightmare pokémon slowly floated forwards, back onto the chalked out battlefield.

"I must give credit where credit is due Ash. Lucario's Aura Sphere was impressive," Tobias answered mildly, again seeming almost uninterested, although any hint of a smirk was now gone from his face. "But I repeat, its gonna take a lot more than that to defeat my Darkrai."

"Let's see just how much then," Ash muttered quietly. He looked over to his pokémon, who was already staring back at him with a unspoken question in its eyes. "Time to go to work Lucario. Darkrai isn't unbeatable, _you_ just _proved_ _it_. It's time to use the strategy we planned. You ready?"

Lucario gave a sharp nod in reply, re-twisting its head back to face its adversary.

"Then let's _go_!"

Suddenly Lucario sprang forward, almost everywhere at once as it began to shoot fresh Aura Spheres at the dark type from all directions. Under swift command from its trainer, Darkrai responded immediately, firering its Dark Pulse back multiple times, but none of the nightmarish beams even came close to making contact with the elusive fighting type.

After a few minutes of the two pokémon both either blocking or dodging the other's attacks, Ash heard his opponent call out for Darkrai to use "Dark Void". A move Tobias used to great effect on his Heracross once, it put its target to sleep with almost one hundred percent accuracy. Tobias had clearly ordered it with the intention of slowing the Aura pokémon down.

As the dark spheres poured forth, Lucario suddenly slid to a halt, standing its ground now against the rapidly approaching attacks, and began to rapid fire its Aura Spheres forward, one after the other. The resulting collision of multiple energies caused another cloud of smoke to slowly build up and fill the battlefield. Darkrai cut off its assault for a moment as its opponent disappeared, awaiting further commands, but was never given the chance. Lucario flew forward through the smoke towards it, slamming another Force Palm into its torso, sending it flying backwards yet again.

...

"How is he doing that?" Gary cried out. Out on the field, Lucario had now resumed its quick moments, dodging all retaliatory attacks while blasting Darkrai with another Aura Sphere whenever it got the chance. "Lucario is fighting all by itself, and Ash isn't even speaking!"

"That's what you think," Misty replied, smirking slightly even as her stomach rolled into knots as she watched the battle below. "Ash is commanding Lucario, just not with his voice."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain... You ever heard of Aura Dawn?"

"Wait, I think so... I remember Ash was once mistaken for some Aura Guardian thingy when we ran into a Spiritomb once..."

"An Aura Guardian?" Professor Rowan exclaimed. "But they are really rare! I hear it takes many years to learn, plus you have to have the talent to begin with. I've only ever met one. Don't tell me Ash..."

"Well, not quite an erm... Aura Guardian, whatever that really is," Misty answered hesitantly. "But I know he has been working on it. Ash seems to have the talent, and since Lucario turned up, I know he's been secretly working on it. At the very least, I know they can now talk to each other without having to actually speak anymore."

"Of course! I remember back when Lucario was a Riolu, it called out to Ash for help using Aura too. That's so cool that they can actually talk to each other now," Dawn gushed, staring down at the field with wide eyes.

"So Ashy boy learned a new trick, big deal," Gary muttered, looking a little annoyed now for some reason.

...

_'Darkrai's trying to close in on you. Jump left, then spring over it with more Aura Spheres...'_

Communicating with his new pokémon in this aspect was still something he was getting used to, Ash thought distractedly as he watched Lucario continue its bombardment. It was a little disorientating, and sometimes if he lost focus, as he often did what with the commentator continuing to narrate the battle and the crowd roaring, it could lead to jumbled commands and confusion between trainer and pokémon.

But in-spite of whatever mistakes that were being made, the strategy was clearly working well so far, Ash thought as he looked over to his opponent. Tobias's uninterested expression had now been replaced with a look of slight puzzlement and frustration as Darkrai continued to come under attack from all angles.

"Another Dark Pulse!"

Unfortunately, Darkrai still looked still relatively fresh, Ash noted with some frustration of his own. And this current strategy couldn't last forever, Lucario would soon tire out from all the evasions it was forcing itself into to avoid Darkrai's attacks and remain in the battle. Ash couldn't help but notice the beads of sweat constantly pouring down his pokémon's face.

_'Stand your ground for a minute buddy! We need to look for an opening!'_

A silent acknowledgement came back across the mental link as Lucario skidded to a halt again and began charging fresh Aura Spheres as it frantically defended itself against Darkrai's furious counter-attack. While his Lucario couldn't reply in words, like a different Lucario Ash had once encountered in his youth, it _was_ possible to feel its emotions back across their Aura-powered bond. Indeed, Ash couldn't help but take a small moment to bask the pride he felt from feeling the utter determination to win emitting from the fighting pokémon despite the clear strength of its opposition.

"Dark Void again! Don't stop until you make contact!" Tobias commanded from the other side of the battlefield.

Ash watched with growing concern as Lucario began to retreat backwards under the new onslaught, only just keeping them at bay. And just ordering it to resume its dodging wouldn't help much, eventually one of Darkrai's attacks were bound to make contact.

_We have to try and catch it in a big attack, like how Sceptile beat it the last time_, Ash realised. While effective, the occasional Aura Spheres just weren't doing enough to bring the Nightmare pokémon down.

The Champion watched intently as Darkrai threw hundreds of miniature balls of pulsating darkness forwards. Each one was tiny, but Ash knew if even one hit, Lucario would be over-come immediately.

...

"On second thoughts, maybe it was a good thing Tobias didn't use Darkrai when we battled," Aaron said as he watched Darkrai's relentless assault with wide eyes.

"It's certainly gotten a lot stronger since it was last here," Cynthia muttered.

"Lucario is doing well though," Flint argued. "Very well. Even my Infernape would have struggled to put up the fight it's doing right now."

"But it can't last forever," Lucian answered. The psychic master leaned forwards, fingers interlaced as he looked down on the field. "Ash needs to change strategy, and fast. This one isn't working."

But it was too late. Even as the four Elites and former Champion looked on, Lucario abruptly stopped its Aura Sphere defence. The fighting type stood now in place with its arms dropped by its side, visibly swaying on its feet, appearing moments away from collapsing altogether.

...

Lucario stumbled backwards with an expression of exhaustion as Darkrai closed in slowly, taking its time to charge one last Dark Void in its shadowy grip.

"Now!" Tobias commanded loudly from the far end of the arena, a hint of triumph now entering his voice.

"Lucario, dodge it quick!" Ash yelled, suddenly speaking aloud for the first time in many minutes. Unfortunately however, Lucario seemed unable to move in time and the dark attack struck it directly in the ribs. The Dark Void swelled to engulf the entire pokémon, then disappeared into nothing as Lucario fell forward, sound asleep.

"No,_ Lucario_!"

"Finish it Darkrai, Dream Eater!"

With an terrifying moan that filled the stadium, the Nightmare pokémon's eyes flashed red as it sent a spectre-shadow of itself forward, passing through the sleeping Aura pokémon. The entire stadium fell deathly silent as the referee stepped forward. Ash had a look of devastation on his face, and the small Mouse pokémon by his side, who had been cheering for the majority of the match so far, was now quiet and still with his ears drooped sadly.

"It seems you under-estimated my pokémon once again Ash," Tobias called out. The trainer opposite had folded his arms, and although it was clear to Ash now Tobias wanted to appear impassive, one corner of his mouth had slightly tweaked upwards again.

"You said it!"

Ash held the look of fake disappointment a moment longer, then dropped it and grinned.

"Lucario, _now_!"

A loud snarl came out of nowhere. Tobias's expression snapped to a look of utter bewilderment as the fainted pokémon in front of him suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces, then exclaimed as the real Lucario suddenly materialized out of thin air to Darkrai's side.

A moment of complete silence descended on the stadium as both pokémon stared at each other. Time itself seemed frozen. Then...

"_Close Combat_!"

Lucario followed up immediately; a kick, two punches, a jab, an uppercut, two more lightning fast jabs, a head-butt, a front kick, a knee to the bottom of its ribs, a hook, on and on Lucario battered the dark legendary with all its strength, driving it right back across the battlefield before finishing its combo with a spinning roundhouse kick, sending Darkrai crashing to the floor beside its trainer. Tobias made a strange sound of mingled outrage and shock as the crowd suddenly cheered, amazed at what had just taken place before them.

_"WOW! Lucario used a Substitute to escape Dark Void! What a move by Ketchum!"_

"Darkrai, get up! Ice Beam!"

"Use Giga Impact!"

Before Darkrai had even a chance to float back upright, Lucario leapt onto it in a swirling mass of purple energy, sending up a huge explosion, the result of which sent its opponent's trainer staggering backwards. Ash watched the resulting cloud of smoke with forced calm, feeling intently for his pokémon's presence with all his focus.

He found it.

_'Lucario?'_

The cloud of smoke slowly dissipated, revealing a worn, panting, but still upright Lucario kneeing beside a floored Darkrai.

_"Darkrai is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!"_

_..._

_"I don't believe it!" _the commentator roared, his voice mingling into the resulting explosion of cheering. "_Tobias's Darkrai has been defeated! This is the very first loss we've seen from Tobias throughout this entire challenge and it comes at the defeat of his legendary Darkrai! Can Champion Ketchum possibly keep this streak going?"_

"He did it, he did it, he did it!" Dawn squealed as she threw her hands into the air, mirroring her dancing water pokémon below save for the lack of pompoms. "He actually beat it again!"

"Of course he did," Misty replied in a tone of feigned calm, trying to hide the fact she'd almost had a minor heart attack when she'd seen Lucario fall asleep. "What else did you expect? Ash is going to wipe the floor with this guy."

The pokémon coordinator turned to face her with a huge grin on her face. "Yeah, you're right!"

"This is no time for Ash to relax though," Samuel Oak interrupted sternly as he observed the field below. "Tobias still has five pokémon left. We already know he has an very powerful Feraligatr on his side, who knows what else he's got up his sleeve, legendary or otherwise..."

"Well, we know he at least has a Latios," Rowan added stiffly. "I'm sure he's brought it along with him. Unless he's found a more powerful replacement."

Misty kept her mouth shut, staring down at the field with apprehensive eyes. _More powerful? I hope not, what could be stronger than a Latios? He's right Ash, don't let your guard down..._

...

Ash breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Darkrai's image fading from the jumbotron scoreboard. To have a lead already on this trainer was a vast change of pace as far as his last battle had been concerned. He felt elated, as if he was floating. To have half-dreaded this battle for so long, yet to have gotten off to such a great start was a huge boost to the young Champion's morale. Maybe this battle wouldn't be so hard after all, Ash couldn't help thinking. After all, Darkrai was always what Tobias had used in the past, plus it was a legendary. Surely that made it his strongest? Sure, there was Latios, but still Ash couldn't help but feel he'd gotten past a major hurdle.

_"Rrgh?"_

Ash snapped his eyes back to his front. Lucario had re-taken its position at his side of the field, its limbs re-adopting a fighting stance. The fighting type was obviously still eager to battle, despite its obvious fatigue.

"No way. You're in no condition to carry on Lucario. Take a rest and you can help me later."

Lucario hesitated slightly, then dropped its limbs back to its side, breathing heavily as it tried to keep the gratitude it felt at its trainer's decision from passing across their aura-powered bond. Lucario would have fought on for Ash, but that had been the toughest battle it had ever fought. Still, Lucario wondered if it had been entirely successful at keeping its emotions from being detected, as its master seemed to have a knowing look in his eye. The Aura pokémon gave a small nod of agreement as its master suddenly smiled.

"You did an awesome job out there buddy! Thanks so much!"

Ash raised his pokémon's pokéball, recalling it safely away.

...

Tobias slowly pulled out Darkrai's red and white capsule from his coat and pointed it at the dark type, silently turning it into red light. He felt numb, almost humiliated. Ash had defeated his Darkrai before, yes. But not nearly that easily. But now he realised the truth of this opponent's last strategy. It should have been obvious the moment he'd revealed his Lucario, especially in light of recent and past events.

On top of everything else, it seemed Ash Ketchum had become proficient in the art of Aura. The boy was full of tricks it seemed. The ability had been once clear before, Tobias could remember being stunned years ago as he'd watched the boy opposite awaken a sleeping Sceptile, simply by calling out to it, although Ash hadn't known what he was doing at the time. But now he'd learned to control his hidden talent, he'd become an even more formidable opponent than Tobias had previously thought. But no matter. Darkrai was only the beginning. Tobias had even expected its eventual defeat, although perhaps not quite as soon as this. However, the outcome of this match was still a certainty.

Although no punches would be held back now. Tobias would have been content with sweeping Ketchum's team gently with Darkrai. But since the Champion had now proved himself competent, it was game on.

Laughter filled his head again.

Tobias groaned in agony as the voice inside his head began to laugh again, this time in a child's voice. Across the field, the Champion watched with a expression of sudden confusion as Tobias suddenly clutched his head with a grimace.

_No no, enough! Not yet, leave me alone!_

Tobias took several deep breaths, calming himself, then returned to his full height, ripping out another pokéball from his belt. He had to win this battle quickly, for more reasons now than just one. Ketchum had humiliated him by taking the first win. And it seemed the more time that passed, the greater the pain was becoming.

"Very good Ash. I see you haven't lost any of your old skill. But that ends with my next pokémon!"

With a flourish, Tobias tossed his next pokéball high into the air.

...

Ash watched nervously along with the yellow rodent by his feet and the rest of the crowd as bright light flashed once again, this time high above both the trainers' heads.

_What the, Moltres...!?_

_..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Thanks for reading this one! Now, as I usually do (but seem to have forgotten for the first chapter :P) here's a few recommendations.**

**-'Road to be a Pokémon Master' by 'Writer under training'. This one I've literally been directed to about 30 minutes before posting this, and I have to say, it completely destroyed any good feeling I had about this chapter. The battles in that one are awesome. Read it.**

**-'The Ash Connection' by 'I am Lu'. Written like a pokémon movie, this has all the suspense, shipping and action you could ever hope for. I'd definitely recommend it.**

**Thanks again for reading this! Any reviews would be highly welcomed, especially if they tell me of any mistakes I've made here! The next update will come tomorrow, about the same time. See you then!**


	3. Out of the Nightmare, Into the Fire!

**Hey! Not too sure about this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Phew_..."

Aaron wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "That was _close..."_

"I thought the kid was a goner there," Flint agreed.

Inside the presidential box, the all members of the Elite Four and former Champion each wore identical expressions of relief at the sight of Darkrai down and out on the field.

"But..."

Flint leaned backwards, a crooked smile growing across his face.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. That kid is _good_."

"I said there was no need for concern," Bertha admonished, a pleased expression on her face never-the-less. "The boy will pull through this one yet."

"That was only one pokémon though..." Cynthia reminded them, her gaze still fixed on the scene in front of her, listening carefully as the referee confirmed what their eyes were telling them. "Tobias still has five more. And they could be a lot worse than Darkrai."

"Worse than a legendary pokémon?" Flint scoffed. "I doubt it."

"While it's true we shouldn't jump to any hasty conclusions," Lucian continued carefully, "I can't help but feel Ash might have at least broken the backbone of Tobias' team. Darkrai was the one pokémon he used to use for everything, so logic tells us that the rest of his team may not be as powerful. Of course there's still Latios..."

"Ash took down Latios last time though," Aaron replied quickly. "He can do it again. But don't forget, Tobias didn't use either of those pokémon against us. His plain old regular pokémon were strong enough to wipe us off the board. Just remember that Feraligatr... And I wish Ash nothing but luck if he comes up against that Weavile."

"That's right," Bertha agreed, tapping her cane on the floor again. "Personal pride aside, Tobias crushed us with what some would consider normal pokémon. So it's clear that while Darkrai is defeated, the others on his team will be equally strong, if not more so, regardless of whether they hold legendary status or not."

"Probably stronger," Lucian muttered. "I hate to say it, but on second thoughts, Darkrai _has_ been beaten. Other than paralysis, it didn't look like Feraligatr even took a scratch away from its bout with Pikachu."

The group fell silent for a long moment after this remark.

"Ash can still beat him," Aaron suddenly stated. "I mean, look what he just did to _Darkrai_."

"We're about to see if you're right," Cynthia replied softly as she saw the challenger down below pull another pokéball out and toss it high into the air. "Looks like we're about to see what else Tobias has up his sleeve."

A brief flash of light suddenly lit up the top of the stadium, followed closely by a deafening shriek.

"Oh, you've got to be _freaking kidding me_!" Flint exclaimed.

...

"Oh. My. God!" Dawn uttered, covering her mouth in shock, the Penguin pokémon below likewise stunned into silence.

"What the... _another one_?"Gary exclaimed loudly, his own mouth hanging open.

Moltres replied to the gasps of horror with another deafening primeval shriek. Bright orange flames poured out the back of its wings as it circled the top of the stadium twice, before slowly descending. The legendary Flame pokémon landed gently to its master's front, facing the Pallet trainer with open hostility in its eyes. Misty gazed down at Ash with wide, unbelieving eyes of her own.

The Champion just seemed to be standing there, frozen in place with Lucario's pokéball still in his hand, also transfixed on the legendary bird to his front with a gaping mouth. Misty could easily guess what he was thinking. Of all the pokémon they'd predicted Tobias to use, this was the last thing they'd been expecting. Darkrai and Latios sure, but for some reason neither of them had imagined for a moment Tobias might have a third legend hidden up his sleeve. Why would they, legendary pokémon were extremely rare and almost impossible to capture. In fact, it was utterly amazing in itself that such powerful creatures would obey any human master.

Misty took a long shallow breath, a thousand thoughts flying through her head all at once.

How on _earth _had Tobias managed to acquire another legendary pokémon? Pokémon like Moltres didn't exactly pop round in the middle of tea and toast and say "Hello." Who was Tobias really? Very little was actually even known about the trainer, there hadn't even been a hint of a home region, let alone anything else. And what about the rest of his unrevealed team? Other than Feraligatr, were the rest of his team legendary too? And if they were, how on earth could Ash have even the slightest hope of winning?

_"Well folks, I can't quite believe what my eyes are telling me,"_ the commentator began, his hesitating voice again booming across the battlefield._ "But it seems Tobias has also managed to capture himself a Moltres! What a sight!"_

Beside the commentator the President of the Pokémon League, Charles Goodshaw, stared forward in absolute disbelief. At the rate this battle was going, it could be even worse than the one in which Ash had gained his title.

...

_What the, Moltres...!?_

Ash stared forward, his brain numbly telling him that what he was seeing was_ actually_ reality. The last time he'd seen the fire pokémon of legend, it had been all the way back when he was eleven, travelling through the Orange Islands. Although this was undoubtedly a different Moltres he was seeing here (or at least he hoped, Ash had no desire to play the Chosen One role again), it was still a stunning sight to behold.

"Reminiscing Ash?"

The Pallet trainer shot a startled gaze at his opponent. "Huh?"

_How did he know that?_

The legendary-owning trainer simply laughed lightly in return as Ash stared at him, confused. While still not giving much away, Tobias did look slightly pleased at the reaction his newly-released legendary pokémon had created. The crowds were going wild, cameras around the edges of the arena walls were fixed on the fiery flying creature and Ash knew its image (and his) would now be playing around the world. This was unheard of after all, breaking news, no one else in known history had ever owned and trained such a pokémon. And now Ash was the one who was meant to fight it.

Panic began to creep into his very bones. Defeating Darkai with only Lucario had felt like a miracle at the time.

Ash had prepared himself mentally and in training to face Darkrai and Latios again, he had never thought for one moment Tobias had more than those two legends he'd known of on his team. He'd just figured after those two, he'd be facing the pokémon Tobias had used previously against the Elite Four.

_Now what do I do?_

How was he meant to improvise when faced with... with _that_?

"So Ash... what's your next choice going to be?" Tobias now asked, a look of supreme confidence now on his face.

Ash gave himself a little shake, breaking the shock that had temporarily settled over his system. Tobias thought he could simply win by throwing powerful creatures at him, did he? Well Ash had met a few rare creatures in his life, some far more powerful than a mere Moltres (even if he'd heard it once called 'The Titan of Fire'), and it would take more than that to scare him.

_It's fine. I beat Darkrai so I can beat Moltres. It's gonna be tough, but I'll figure something out. Nothing to worry about._

_"Pikapi..."_

Ash glanced down, meeting his starter's worried gaze. "It's okay Pikachu. We've got this one."

The Champion placed Lucario back on his belt, then began to run his fingers over the remaining four, thinking hard, before selecting one and pulling it out. Pikachu would have again been the ideal choice, but Ash felt reluctant to allow his starter out into the battle again after his first, almost disastrous battle against Tobias's feraligatr without at least giving him a longer chance to recover some of his energy.

_I can't use Pikachu again so soon._

Making things even tougher was Moltres's flying capabilities. The typical choice of a water type would prove useless. Even the most powerful ocean-dwellers could not hope command water attacks that would out-range fire or electricity. The former was subject to gravity after all, the latter two mere forms of energy.

_"So, what will Ketchum send out to counter this fiery phoenix?" _the commentator questioned.

Ash took a deep breath, then looked down to the pokéball in his hand. Moltres gave another ear-rendering shriek.

"Swellow, I choose you!"

...

Hundreds of miles away in the middle of a small city, a small family sat gathered round a television, all four sets of eyes fixed on the screen in front of them.

"Swellow?"

The youngest of the bunch, although now nearing his seventeenth birthday, exclaimed loudly at the sight of the Swallow pokémon on the screen. The teenager pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose to help his eyes focus better as he stared intently forwards.

"Why Swellow?"

The man sat in the armchair behind his son leaned forward, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. Although his hair had begun to grey and recede, he was still respected as one of the most powerful gym leaders in all of Hoenn.

"I'm sure he has a plan Max."

"Maybe Ash just didn't plan on facing something like Moltres when he chose his team..." the boy's twenty-two year old sister replied, her face worried.

"Well, I'm sure Ash will come through it okay," the girl's mother stated, for the benefit of her two grown-up children more than anything else.

It saddened Caroline slightly that one of the few times she had the family together could quite probably be marred by the event of the family's long-time friend losing his Championship title. But such was the way of the world. With her two children now away travelling for most of the year, pursuing their separate careers and her husband spending nearly all his time training in the nearby gym, she was determined to cherish these moments, regardless of the occasion.

"Hey May, what do you thin-woah!"

Max shouted as the television screen suddenly turned to red.

...

"Double Team!"

He was barely in time, the sudden Flamethrower attack had come without warning, setting nearly a third of the arena floor alight. With a sense of relief, Ash spotted his pokémon high in the air, floating above its opponent and cawing defiantly. Ash let out his held breath with a gasp, trying to slow his suddenly rapidly-beating heart. By the looks of that Flamethrower, it might have taken Swellow out there and then had the attack had struck true.

"Moltres, ascend!" Tobias called out. With powerful flaps of its mighty wings, causing more flames to spray out onto the battlefield, Moltres took to the air, shrieking loudly again as it fixed its cruel-looking eyes on the flying type above.

"Flamethrower."

"Double Team again!"

Swellow rapidly copied into twelve, four of the fakes almost instantly incinerated by the searing heat.

"You can't evade Moltres forever Ash..." Tobias stated without emotion. Expression still blank, but his face now looked flushed from the rising temperature in the stadium. Or maybe flushed with pleasure at the display of raw power. It was impossible for Ash to tell.

"Moltres, use Heat Wave!"

Blistering orange waves of heat spread out towards Swellow from the legendary's beak, which had now drawn level in the air with Ash's pokémon .

"Swellow, dive outta the way!"

_"Swelloooo!"_ The swallow pokémon tucked its wings into its body and plummeted towards the ground, narrowly avoiding the fire attack as it flew earthwards at full speed.

"Pursue," Tobias commanded his pokémon simply, his face still calm as he gestured towards the ground with one hand. "Use Flamethrower again!"

Ash couldn't help but panic at the sight of the huge inferno racing down after Swellow. Below, Pikachu gasped in fear.

"Swellow, spin out and climb again now!"

A few feet before hitting the ground, Swellow span in mid-air, diving out to one side as the huge fire attack rushed by. Ash covered his face with his arms, feeling his skin now almost start to blister as the missed Flamethrower hit the arena floor, creating a huge fountain of fire and heat. For a moment, Ash felt a rush of pure despair as the flames that were already burning around the arena built up even higher with the missed attack.

_I can't beat something like this, no one can! It's so powerful!_

_"Swelloooo!"_

Ash snapped his head back up, now glaring at the legendary fire pokémon with sudden furious self-contempt.

_Don't you dare give in, not when Swellow needs your help! We can do this!_

"Swellow, use Quick Attack to get higher into the sky!"

The flying pokémon shot up into the air like a rocket, this time so fast a trail of white blinding light formed behind it. Without even waiting this time for a command from its trainer, Moltres opened fire again on its flying foe, resulting in fresh screams of panic from the crowd as the cyclone of fire cut through the sky just behind the Champion's pokémon .

_"Pika pika pikachu!" _the yellow mouse cried, jumping up and down as he watched his friend narrowly escape defeat and possible serious injury once again.

"I know Pikachu, I'm on it!" Ash shouted back, staring up into the sky as Moltres took off after his pokémon once more, chasing Swellow even higher into the sky. "Swellow, turn and use Aerial Ace, now!"

"Sky Attack!"

Swellow rose higher than ever, disappearing into the sun's glare. Moltres gave a high-pitched scream of frustration as its entire body began to glow with a stunning white aura. The titan of fire flapped its wings with even more force, still climbing as Swellow suddenly reappeared, now diving back down towards Moltres, no trace of fear on its face as white streaks of light formed all around it.

All the occupants of the large stadium jumped to their feet, all necks craning and mouths open as they watched the two flying pokémon race towards each other, both creatures each screaming their own individual cries.

"Spin Swellow!" Ash shouted as loud as he could, hoping his pokémon could still hear him high in the sky.

His pokémon did hear. A moment before the two made contact, Swellow dipped one wing violently, spinning to one side while still managing to strike Moltres on its flank in a glancing blow as the fire pokémon rushed by.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" Ash roared, thrusting a hand into the sky.

With furious determination written all over its feathery face, Swellow flipped over to face the sky as it fell earthwards again, its back to the floor this time as it charged a orange beam of light in its beak.

"Moltres, Fire Blast and let's get this over with!" Tobias ordered loudly.

Moltres circled back around, flames already gathering in its beak even as Swellow released its attack.

The colliding attacks caused an explosion could be seen for miles around. Ash braced himself as the resulting shock-wave threatened to blow him off his feet as howling winds rushed past his sweat-covered face. Below, as the small rodent didn't have the weight to ground himself, Pikachu leapt sideways and clung onto his leg desperately.

"Swellow! Where are you buddy?"

The cloud of dust slowly cleared. Swellow re-appeared on the ground, now sprawled out on its back, talons in the air and twitching feebly.

"Swellow, are you okay? You need to get up, right now!" Ash called out in worry as his pokémon slowly rolled itself back onto its stomach. Above, while Moltres too had been blown back by the explosion, it had already recovered and was now speeding back towards the ground again with the clear intent of finishing Ash's pokémon off.

_"Looo..."_

The Hoenn-native bird pokémon cawed feebly as it struggled to climb back to its feet. Ash looked up at the rapidly approaching Moltres again, his expression frantic.

"Return now!"

Making a snap decision, Ash withdrew it in a flash of red. The fire pokémon shrieked angrily as its talons slammed into the spot Swellow had previously laid a split-second before. Moltres slowly twisted its head, pure fury and hate in its eyes as it turned to stare at the Sinnoh Champion.

...

Misty let out her held breath in a sharp exhale, breathing for the first time in over two minutes even as the crowds around still roared and screamed in rising hysteria at the sight of the fire building up around the arena floor.

_That was too close..._

"Poor Swellow," Dawn said sadly.

_"Luppp..."_

"I think Ash was attempting to overpower Moltres using Swellow's superior speed," Professor Oak muttered.

"Ash should know better than that," Gary exclaimed as he faced his grandpa. "It's a legendary pokémon. Ordinary pokémon need to use a lot of tactics to hope to win against them. What was he even thinking down there, thinking he could take Moltres out that easily?"

"I think Ash is feeling under a lot of pressure, from the crowds _and_ himself," his grandpa replied slowly. "He fought Darkrai before, even defeated it before, so he well-prepared himself for facing again it this time. But he wasn't expecting Moltres, and its appearance would be enough to unsettle anyone."

Misty bit her lip. They were both right. And while Darkrai had been formidable, its raw power failed to compare to what Moltres had shown so far. Swellow had been fighting a losing, hopeless battle from the very start. Misty gazed at her old-time travelling companion down below, now feeling a knot of raw fear. Tobias was just going to throw one legendary after another forward. And Ash was going to lose this. He was going to lose everything. Tobias was going to take it all from him, just like he had before. Much as she fought to deny it, the reality of the situation was out there for anyone to see.

A image of a young boy and a pikachu facing up to a huge onix suddenly flashed across her mind.

_No. He can do it, _Misty thought forcefully. _We can't give up yet._

Misty stood back up, ignoring the panicking crowd around her and ignoring the huge flaming bird as she leaned forward, cupping her hands back round her mouth.

...

Ash hung his head low, staring at Swellow's pokéball, his mind in a daze. Around the arena floor officials ran in all directions. The referee had called a brief time-out to allow a chance to combat the rapidly-growing flames before they could spread into the stands. At the other side of the field, Moltres perched on the ground, constantly switching between staring arrogantly at Ash and eyeing any nervous fire-fighters that got too close.

Tobias however was paying no attention now to either his opponent, or the situation on field. To the slight bewilderment of his opponent, Tobias was now covering his face with one hand, rubbing his temple and hiding his expression. Ash tore his eyes away from Tobias to stare at the legendary once again, forcing himself not to betray any fear as Moltres locked eyes with him once again.

"Come on Ash!"

A voice in the stands. Ash raised his head, startled. The spectators had near enough fallen silent again, everyone captivated once more by the flaming bird at the other side of the battlefield, but one set of eyes still faced his way. Ash could easily make out the mass of orange hair as Misty stood up amongst his other startled spectators.

"Time to see some of those awesome battle skills! Stop wimping out already, hurry up and beat this guy so we can go home!"

_"Pikachupi?"_ Pikachu murmured at his feet. Ash stared blankly into the crowds, for a moment forgetting all about the battle...

Ash could still remember all too well, the devastation that he'd felt at losing the Sinnoh league the first time. He'd come to Sinnoh just off the back of his Battle Frontier victory, a now certified Frontier Brain. And Sinnoh was the place, he'd felt it the moment he'd set foot on its shore. This was the place where he'd make that final step, that final step to fulfilling that promise he'd made over four years ago, on the very first day of his pokémon journey before a flock of angry spearow. Kanto, he'd been young and naive. Johto and Hoenn has been close shaves. Sinnoh was the place where he would win it all. He was ready.

But it was not to be. After finally defeating his greatest rival, Ash had lost yet again, defeated by a trainer that had turned up out of nowhere, in a battle that's only seemed purpose was to belittle Ash's efforts throughout his entire career. And yet again, Ash had found himself making that lonely journey back home, a loser once more.

_"...so once again Cynthia defends her title as Champion and remains on her throne! Can anyone beat her?"_

_"Yeah, I can!"_

No, he wasn't just going to give in! But there had to be some change this time. He'd couldn't just continue travelling to new regions, hoping to get lucky. And as Ash watched that battle between Flint and Cynthia on his last day in Sinnoh in Dawn's house, and imagined himself one day in Flint's place, battling Cynthia for her title, he'd remade that promise to himself. He was going to be the best. He had to get there, no matter what it took. He'd never imagined himself doing anything less.

_"That came out of nowhere..."_

_"Lupp."_

_"No way Dawn. It's always on my mind. Someday, somehow, I'm going to win the Champion's League and become Champion-Master."_

_"Pika, pika pikah!"_

_"You're right. And of course that means I'll finally be a pokémon master!"_

_"Pik-a-chu!"_

_"Awesome. Your big dream."_

But he wasn't powerful enough to achieve his dream, no matter what determination he felt. He'd proved well enough during his very first league competition that determination was never going to be enough on its own. He needed to become stronger, to go somewhere to make him better than he'd ever been before. Unova still beckoned, the easy way out. Already Ash had heard of the strange new region far away with its amazing new pokémon. In fact, his mother was even going on holiday there later this summer, it would have been so simple to jump aboard and forget this loss like he'd done for all his previous regions and previous defeats.

But it was time to start growing up. Simply going to another region and catching more pokémon wouldn't help.

Mt Silver was the obvious choice. Situated on the Kanto/Johto border, it was world-renowned for being the most dangerous place a pokémon trainer could ever visit. The harsh climate of the thin mountain range had caused the few wild pokémon that could live there successfully to become the strongest untrained creatures in the world. In fact, many trainer had died trying to traverse that area, hoping to capture one of those creatures, only to find themselves vastly unprepared and overpowered.

But Ash was convinced it was the right place to go as soon as the idea popped into his head. To be the best, he'd have to push himself past what other trainers were capable of. Plus it was right on his doorstep, the mountain and its unreachable peak was clearly visible from his childhood home. It seemed perfect.

He hadn't dared tell his mother his intended destination. She would've tried to stop him from going. Nor had he told any of his numerous friends. They would've wanted to come, or failing that, tried to visit during his intended solitude. Ash couldn't allow that. It would have been too dangerous to take them with him and besides, this was his personal choice. There would be no sights after all to see in this small journey, no contests to compete in this time, or exotic water pokémon to capture. And while Ash knew anyone of his friends would come to help him train in a heartbeat if he asked, it would be unfair and selfish to bring them. They had their own dreams. This was his, his and his own pokémon's quest, and only they could get there.

The decision to go had been a surprising easy one at the time, sat in Dawn's house, well-fed and relaxed. At fourteen, he was well-used to spending time away from home. How would Mt Silver be any different to travelling alone to compete in a new League? His mom would understand his absence at least, like she always did. Ash had never used to understand what other people meant when they said they felt homesick anyway. Home was just the same, always the same, whereas the world was big, exciting and unknown.

But upon arrival, the harsh conditions had immediately made life near to impossible. Ash had liked to think of himself as a hardened traveller back then, but nothing could have prepared him for what he'd faced. Isolated in the snowy peaks, there had been no comforting Pokémon Centre to run to. The Pallet town trainer narrowly escaped death from the hostile environment and the savage wild pokémon so many times in those first couple of months, he'd soon lost count. But every narrow miss was making him stronger, better, tougher, harder. It was working. Slowly, painfully, he was changing, becoming better.

Occasionally memories of past adventures had flickered through his mind as the months slowly began to turn to years. They'd flicker on the edges of his dreams often at the end of any particularly tiring day. For a long time though, it'd never bothered him much. In fact, he would sometimes even enjoy sitting back and reminiscing with his pokémon during of their rare allotted breaks. It helped pass the time. He wasn't completely cut off after all, he told himself. He still exchanged frequent mail with his mother (Ash could never bear her worrying about him). Every reply was always the same, asking where he was, begging him to return, but again he was here for a reason and that reason was not yet fulfilled.

And his mother surely understood this must be important to him, even if she didn't know where he was exactly, Ash reasoned to his occasionally guilty conscience. All that really mattered was him and his pokémon, and his fighting friends supported his decision with whole hearts. Ash had never been one for missing people anyway. His mother and all his friends were always there, and he would see them all again someday. This wasn't a permanent exile after all.

Until one day, when he reached down into the furthest reaches of his backpack, past the sleeping bag and the cooking utensils to the small objects long-forgotten hiding at the bottom.

Suddenly it had all come rushing back.

Ash had stared at the rusty knife and fork, wondering whether his old friend Brock had ever become a full Pokémon Doctor without him. At the Terracotta half-ribbon as he wondered what May was doing right now, and whether Max had started his own journey yet. Had Dawn ever managed to win the Grand Festival? Was Tracey still working for Professor Oak back home? Did Gary still have the other half of the pokéball he now held in his hand? Names and faces, an endless list, more and more questions, growing in size until he'd reached the final piece of junk, hidden underneath the rest.

A simple fishing lure, made utterly useless thanks to the fact that water up Mt Silver was frozen nearly all the year round.

Suddenly Ash needed to go home. He couldn't bear this any longer, he needed to see all his friends, his family and one certain gym leader who had always been a strange mix of both. In fact, he might have run home there and then had he not been held back. It wasn't time, he wasn't ready yet. An answer given to him that he'd hated at the time. Yet it was true. If he ran home now, all that he and his pokémon had achieved during those first few harsh years would have been for nothing.

But Ash made another solemn promise to himself there and then, this one seeming vastly more important than the first. When he did finally return, it would be for good. He _would_ see his friends again, he _would_ see his mother, he _would_ see Misty and say those things he should have said all those years ago.

And now he was back. He'd achieved everything he'd ever dreamed of achieving, the perfect life. And Ash wasn't about to give that up. Not this easily, and certainly not to the same trainer who had taken it from him the last time. Whether he faced legends or not, he was going to win this. No matter what it took.

_This one's for you Misty..._

Ash span his head back around to face the legendary bird pokémon, his eyes now burning with a fire of their own, one hand already plunging back down towards his belt.

"So, ready to continue Ash?" Tobias asked. The mask of nonchalance had finally dropped, if only a little bit. The triumph of forcing Ash to retreat his flying type still clearly heard to be lingering in his voice. Tobias clearly thought Ash was on the run.

Ash let out a little laugh in reply, pulling a new pokéball from his belt.

"You bet! I think it's time to show you just how strong we've become!"

_"Pika pikachu!"_

The trainer opposite seemed to hesitate for a moment, then nodded in reply. For a moment, Ash could have sworn he saw a fleeting look of respect cross the hardened face.

"Then bring me your best."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Little bit of Ash's past given there, hopefully it explains Ash's back story a bit better and where my story branches off from canon. Anyway, here's today's recommendations!**

**-'Five Days of Midnight' by 'Some Enchanted Evening'. One that's been completed for a while, but I've just finished reading it for the third time now. Written like a movie, this is scarier than any real pokémon film, yet probably does the best job of shipping Ash and Misty together that I've ever read.**

**-'Game', by 'Branmuffinpower'. Mostly an older shipping fic where Ash and Gary fight over Misty, which usually wouldn't interest me much. However, it's written well and the best part is, they are in the middle of a very interesting battle :P. I'd give it a look.**

**-'Back Around Again', by 'Vondrakenhof'. Ash returns from Unova and takes the Kanto League on again. This has only just been started, but it's looking good. The battles are nice (which appeals to me), and looks like there's gonna be some shipping in it as well.**

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love a review if you feel like giving one. If it's a review pointing out a mistake, even better! Updates comin' tomorrow, as per usual. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far, and see you then!**


	4. From the Ashes

**Hey! Well, for starters, my apologies for this being later than usual. I had an hectic night tonight. Plus I blame reppad98. Seriously, the girl won't stop pestering me. Anyway, here's the next part. Hope you like it!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Moltres slowly descended, landing lightly and facing the far side of the arena, its flapping wings sending heat crashing over his face. Even so, Tobias didn't flinch, even as strands of his long hair began to singe slightly and curl upwards.

He didn't mind the heat.

In fact, he revelled in it.

Tobias gazed across the battlefield, watching with mild-amusement as league officials finally extinguished the last of the flames lingering on the arena floor, before looking over to his opponent stood at the far side of the field. Ash Ketchum, the great Sinnoh Champion appeared frozen, seemingly unable to speak, or even bring himself to look at the legendary bird as he stared out to his left into the crowd.

Tobias allowed a, ever so small, smirk to grow across his face.

The boy had got lucky with the defeat of his Darkrai, he reasoned to himself. After all, how could have Tobias expected the boy's apparent mastery of Aura? But now as Tobias watched the boy suddenly spin back round to face him, maybe Ketchum was finally beginning to realize what he was up against, the sheer impossibility of the odds stacked against him.

"So, ready to continue Ash?" Tobias stated, finding himself unable to stop his voice from acquiring a slightly mocking edge. He couldn't help it, despite his intention to remain impassive and above such emotions, things were finally going to plan. His opponent was clearly outmatched and overpowered, like Tobias always he knew he would be from the very start.

And with any luck, this match would be over without any further 'episodes'. Tobias had succumbed to yet another one as Ash had withdrawn his swellow. The breaks in-between the headaches was getting smaller and smaller and soon, Tobias feared, he may have no choice.

It wasn't that he didn't necessarily want to do what the voice asked of him. But after everything it had cost him over the past ten years, it seemed a waste not to show off his full strength. And Moltres was certainly showing that. Tobias couldn't help but feel a little smug as his fire pokémon screamed out loudly again in impatience.

_"Swellow gets called back after facing some overwhelming fire-power from Moltres! Ketchum's earlier pokémon almost got turned into Sunday roast by this flaming legend, just _what_ could he possibly be thinking of using now?" _

Tobias looked up as the commentator's voice boomed out again. During the 'heat' of battle, it was easy to forget, but as photographic cameras flashed again and again from all directions, the sheer magnitude of the event became obvious once again. The legendary trainer gazed all around, taking the thousands of amazed and terrified looks around him. It was finally here, the greatest moment of his life. He was already world-famous and the world had yet to even see his true power. Even the pain was worth this feeling.

To his surprise though, Ketchum simply let out a little laugh in reply to his, and the commentator's words, and pulled a new pokéball from his belt with a wide grin now on his face.

"You bet!" he yelled, answering Tobias's earlier query. "I think it's time to show you just how strong we've become!"

"_Pika pikachu_!" the small electric mouse at his feet added. The rodent was also glaring across the field at Tobias and his Moltres.

Tobias couldn't help but, even in-spite of everything, feel a sudden hint of admiration at the confident response.

_Brave thing to say, standing before Moltres..._

Despite the passing of years and the changes in the his opponent's physical features, the trainer opposite was still the same as the one he'd faced ten years ago, still ready to face certain defeat with a confident demeanour. And Tobias couldn't help but respect that, like he'd done once before. The boy _was_ going to lose, but Tobias had no doubt he would go down fighting once again to his very last pokémon.

"So be it. Then bring me your best."

...

Across the arena, Ash grinned fiercely. Moltres's bodily fire seemed to be burning even more fiercely than before, but for some reason that no longer bothered him. This was his chance, to show Tobias, the crowd, but more importantly _himself_ just how far he'd come since their first battle.

"Wouldn't think of doing anything less!"

Ash drew back his hand, preparing to throw his next choice forward.

_"Pika pika pikachu!"_

"Huh?"

Ash glanced down at his feet. Pikachu seemed to have an strange expression on his face. In fact Ash realised, having rarely seen his starter look that way _even_ during a battle, Pikachu looked _angry. _Eyes narrowed, mouth drawn into a thin line, tiny paws clenched and cheeks already sparkling. Ash hesitated slightly, then nodded, another grin flashing across his face. Pikachu was obviously as determined as him to see the trainer opposite fall.

"Okay, if you're sure, then go get 'em. I'm counting on you!"

The Champion placed the selected pokéball back on his belt, about to formally announce his choice, but the electric mouse was already gone, bounding forward fearlessly to face the legendary bird.

...

Pikachu growled loudly as he re-took its position on the field, returning the legendary pokémon's piercing gaze with determined expression. He had sat helpless on the sidelines for long enough, watching his friends get hurt. The inability to take down that Feraligatr had also only heightened his frustration. Pikachu was his trainer's starter, the leader of his pokémon, and if any pokémon was going to be the one to bring down this fiery fiend, it would be him. It _had_ to be him.

_"Aha, so Ash has called upon his Pikachu to fight! This spirited rodent has gotten Ketchum out of many scrapes during his time as Champion, but just what can Pikachu do against such a powerful pokémon?"_

Paralysis or no paralysis, Pikachu taking this so-called legend down here and now.

...

"You'll see," Ash muttered.

_"Well, thanks for waiting folks, looks like the last of the flames are finally out!" _the commentator continued, commenting as workers quickly vacated the arena._ "Yes, and here comes the referee to recommence the match. Can even Ketchum's famous Pikachu put out Moltres's fire? Or is this legendary pokémon simply too hot to handle?"_

The referee walked back to the edge of arena, a slightly disgruntled expression on his face as he ran one hand through his singeing hair. He was beginning to wonder if he needed a new job.

"Are both trainers ready to continue?"

"Sure am!" Ash called out, mentally psyching himself up as he watched Pikachu drop to all fours to his front,

_C'mon then Moltres, lets see just how good really you are._

"Yes," Tobias replied simply as Moltres fixed its gaze on the Mouse pokémon like a predator would look at its next meal.

"Then _begin_!"

Instantly and without command, Moltres leapt forward, letting out another shriek as it shot a basketball-sized fireball straight across the field. The very air distorted around the powerful attack, making it almost seem like a long tunnel of blurry light followed in its wake as it raced towards its target. Unfortunately for Moltres however, its target was no longer there to receive it.

Pikachu was already gone, almost teleporting himself across the arena, straight through Moltres's talons to stand behind it.

"Thunderbolt!"

With a loud cry, the electric mouse pokémon turned and blazed off a huge bolt of electricity back towards the legendary bird, tearing up the arena floor as it zig-zagged through the air. Moltres shrieked in surprise and pain as the attack hit it in the back, the strength of the electricity cracking the ground all around it.

Tobias scowled briefly, then raised one hand, pointing upwards.

"Into the air, now!"

"Don't let it get away Pikachu! Volt Tackle it!" Ash cried.

_"Pika-pika-pika-pika-"_

Before the Flame pokémon even had chance to extend its wings in response to its master's hastily-given order, Pikachu sprinted the distance back and plunged into the gap between the bird's shoulder blades. The force of the electrical impact sent the bird staggering forwards, sparks jumping up the entire length of its body as the electric rodent bounced away and landed lightly behind it, a triumphant "_pikah!"_ escaping his lips.

"Moltres now!" Tobias demanded, this time with force.

Moltres opened one eye, wincing slightly, then launched itself back into the air. Ash ducked, holding onto his cap as the legendary bird flew overhead, the air currents sending his clothes fluttering in all directions.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu pulled his small arms in tight, furiously firing off another bolt of electricity into the sky above, the flame pokémon narrowly avoiding the hit by banking hard to one side.

"Fire Blast, _now_!"

Ash's eyes widened sightly.

"Agility! Don't let it hit you buddy!"

_"Pikah!"_

The electric mouse jumped left and right in a blur, just staying ahead of the whirlwind of fire and heat.

...

"Pikachu's super fast Piplup!" Dawn cried, her eyes wide as she watched it sprint round the edges of the repeated fire attacks in a streak of white light.

_"Lup, piplup!"_

"Not as fast as he should be," Oak commented. "That earlier paralysis will have slowed Pikachu down considerably. Agility may have countered that speed loss, but if Pikachu's rendered immobile, even for a second, I'm afraid those fire attacks will make short work of him."

_Come on Pikachu, you can do it! _Misty thought desperately, hands gripping the railing to her front as she watched the fierce battle unfold. She desperately wanted the small mouse to win, if Pikachu could somehow stop Moltres, then it would prove Ash still had a chance. The electric rodent had pulled off the impossible more than once before, Misty prayed he could do it again.

...

"Flamethrower!"

Pikachu leapt sideways, avoiding yet another fire attack by inches. The electric mouse was racing all around the arena, just staying ahead of Moltres's fire as it continued to bombard the battlefield. The size and power of the fiery assaults was steadily growing larger and larger with each miss as the bird obviously became slowly infuriated with its ever evasive opponent. But so far, the rodent had avoided taking damage, while at the same time doing his best to return fire with the occasional flash of yellow. After a few minutes of neither pokémon taking any major hits, Ash overheard Tobias order his pokémon to move in closer, no doubt in an attempt to finally land a powerful attack and take Pikachu out.

"We can't keep it dodging forever," Ash informed his small friend as Moltres swooped in, determined to keep his focus this time even though instinct was screaming at him constantly to run in the opposite direction. "Stand your ground Pikachu!"

Grinding to a halt and rising on two feet again, Pikachu fearlessly stood tall against the oncoming legend as it, under its master's command, launched another blistering Fire Blast attack.

"Thunderbolt go!"

For several seconds the two attacks continued to meet between the fighting creatures, until suddenly the combined energy swirled and turned white. An instant later, a small-scale explosion blasted in the middle of the field, ending both pokémon's attacks as thick smoke once again filled the arena.

"Quick Attack!"

Jumping high in the air, Pikachu shot straight through the fresh cloud of smoke and landed a solid head-butt on his unexpecting opponent, who balked from the impact and snapped its beak angrily. Luckily, the rodent was able to flip away before the bird's pecker could make contact.

"Fire Blast again!"

Another burning symbol of fire flew down to the field, which Pikachu again instantly used Agility to avoid. As the assault continued however, one Fire Blast after another, each missed attack shaking the battlefield, Ash quickly realised the need for another quick strategy change. His electric pokémon couldn't keep running for ever, while Moltres it seemed had yet to peak in fire-power.

"Quick Pikachu, run back towards me now!"

Pivoting on his right foot, the mouse turned to sprint back towards his master and friend, and away from Moltres as fresh fireballs smashed into the ground to the left and right.

"Now Double Team 'im!" Ash cried as he threw both his arms out wide, hoping to gain his friend valuable seconds to catch his breath, _and_ give himself some valuable thinking time. Tobias however, never even gave him or his pokémon the chance.

"Use Hurricane!"

Tucking its wings to its body and turning its head to face the sky, the bird began to spin, its fiery wings sending burning embers flying in all directions. Moments later, powerful gusts of air rushed through the stadium until a until a vicious tornado of air was formed and flew towards the Pikachu, kicking up huge amounts of dust and debris in the process.

The now multiple Mouse pokémon hunkered down to the dusty floor, trying to shield themselves from the flying chunks of concrete and the speed of the wind. But the diminutive mouses was simply too small to hold their ground, and the wind picked them all up easily and threw them back against the arena wall, where one by one the fakes disappeared until the real Pikachu finally hit the stone partition with a sickening thud.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash cried out to his small friend.

"Finish it off!"

The fire pokémon of legend landed, then charged forward, not bothering to fly now as it jumped from one leathery foot to the next, arching its long neck while flames gathered in its beak.

Pikachu opened one eye gingerly, peeking upwards through a haze of pain and growing fatigue.

"Pikachu, you can do it buddy!" Ash yelled encouragingly, while desperately trying to think of a way to hold Moltres off while they came up with a plan. "Wait, I know! Push it back with Counter-shield!"

With a huge effort, Pikachu rolled over onto his back and began to spin. Moltres screeched in pain as one of the stray electric bolts struck it in the face, causing it to swallow down the follow-up half-formed fire attack in its surprise.

...

"Moltres is unstoppable!" Aaron panicked wildly as the group jumped out of their seats, collectively leaping forward to get a better look at the fire pokémon as Pikachu repelled it backwards with the circling electric bolts. As they watched with rapt attention, Moltres suddenly sprang back and took off high into sky once again of its own accord, flapping its fiery wings hard to move out of range of the electric defence.

"It's not called legendary for nothing!" Flint shouted back, his own eyes wide as Moltres flew round the stadium upper walls once, then circled back in for another attack.

"Come on Pikachu, time to start moving again," Cynthia whispered, her face losing any of the calm composure she'd had before.

...

_Chu chu chu chu_..."

Ash watched in barely controlled panic as Moltres performed another strafing run of the stadium, burning another huge path of fire. Pikachu was barely ahead of the flames this time as he sprinted back to his trainer once again.

"Pikachu, just keep coming! Bounce off the arena wall behind me and try to get above Moltres!"

Eyes narrowed in determination Pikachu raced forward with even greater speed than before, then cried out in shock as electric sparks not his own shot right across his body. Unable to help himself, Pikachu fell forward in an awkward head over heel roll, then squealed loudly as the chasing flames caught up and struck him on the flank. Luckily for Pikachu, Moltres was unable to capitalise on its opponent's temporary invalidity as it was now moving too fast through the air, and therefore simply continued on its path, its flames carving a wide charred groove the length of the battlefield.

...

"Oh no, it's Pikachu's paralysis!" Dawn cried out.

"Hope he's okay," Gary muttered. "That was one strong Flamethrower."

...

"Hang in there!" Ash called out as he watched his starter climb slowly back to his feet, internally debating whether or not to switch his electric type while he still had the chance. Pikachu was beginning to look pretty tuckered-out at this point from all the evasions he had been forced into, and if his status impairment struck at the wrong moment again, it would very likely be him out of this match, and the battle. However as Pikachu glanced his way at the sound of his voice and they locked eyes again, Ash could tell even at distance what his pokémon wished to do.

This was more than just a battle. Pikachu's pride, and his own by extension was on the line now. They couldn't keep running away. They had to prove here and now that no matter what Tobias threw at them, they could handle it. Ash curled both hands into fists as he watched Pikachu shake off his paralysis and backwards roll just out the way of yet another fireball.

_I can't keep relying on Pikachu's speed, _Ash realised suddenly. While his electric mouse was still very fast, he could no longer take the chance of Pikachu being unable to dodge at a crucial moment.

Moltres circled round yet again, new fire pouring forth.

"Use Thunder and give it your best shot!"

The two attacks collided yet again, covering the floor with a third round of smog. Clearly now growing outraged at how long it was taking to claim victory, Moltres dived into the fresh cloud head-first, with the appearance of wanting to catch the rodent physically and pin him in place.

"Iron Tail!"

Clang!

Moltres recoiled, landing and stumbling backwards, its head thrashing side to side with the pain of running head-long into Pikachu's now metallic appendage.

"Now Thunderbolt!"

The fire pokémon screamed as another electric lightning bolt hit, sending it staggering backwards even further.

"Good one Pikachu! Just a little more and well have 'im!" Ash shouted. It wasn't exactly a stretch of the truth, the Pallet town trainer thought hopefully. Moltres seemed to be taking a lot longer this time to recompose itself at the far end of the field. But Pikachu was now panting hard himself. The battle wasn't about to last much longer either way. Eyes narrowed, the Pallet trainer racked his brain as fast as he could as to how to finish the battle once and for all.

"Alright Pikachu, time to wrap this up! Use Volt Tackle and circle it!"

_"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pikaah!"_

The Mouse pokémon took off again, racing forward in a huge burst of fresh power, beating the ground hard with his small feet as he closed into Moltres. The instant before making contact, the Mouse pokémon twisted to one side, diving under the titan's wing as Moltres pecked with at it furiously with its beak and stamped with its talons, and began to circle the legendary at full speed.

Electricity began to form an impenetrable ring around the fire pokémon. "Yes, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Moltres suddenly found itself ensnared by lightning from all directions. Moltres shrieked as it flapped its wings hard, trying to escape but the electric pokémon's electricity refused to let it go, chasing it upwards in great spirals of yellow into the sky.

...

"Woah, check it out Cyth'," Flint exclaimed, laughing now in awe. "That's gotta look familiar."

"Unless I'm mistaken, that's the combination Pikachu used against Garchomp, not?" Lucian asked.

Cynthia hummed lightly in confirmation, a small smile working at her face as she stared outwards.

"Remarkable, the power really, especially unevolved," Lucian continued. "Ash has raised it well. It seems Pikachu's power can even match a legendary's."

"I've never seen a pokémon quite like it before," Bertha commented.

"I have," Cynthia muttered. As all eyes suddenly turned to her, she continued quietly. "I mean, I once knew of a trainer with a powerful Pikachu." As Lucian raised his eyebrows, the former champ quickly shook her head free of the memory. "But that was a long time ago."

"Really?" Lucian paused. "Well, perhaps Pikachu is not as unique as I thought. I wonder how Ash trained it to become so powerful. Regardless though, even a legendary pokémon would be hard pressed to survive an attack like _that_."

"Never underestimate a fire type, 'specially those of the legendary variety," Flint replied knowingly. "It's not over till the ref' says so."

...

"Finish it Pikachu!" Ash yelled, pressing both hands over his ears. Although he'd now lost sight of his pokémon and Moltres completely in the electric tornado that had extended all the way to the sky, Moltres's high-pitched pain-filled screeches were clear evidence of his starter's success. And as if on cue, the cyclone of yellow suddenly burned with an even brighter intensity.

...

"Go Pikachu go! Go Pikachu go" Dawn screamed into the air. Her starter Piplup jumped up and down to her front, adding its own squeaky cry to the sound of her voice. Even the sound of one of the pokéball's breaking open with a flash on her belt and the sudden appearance of the Rabbit pokémon, already wearing matching clothes and pompoms, did nothing to distract the young coordinator.

_"Pip piplup!"_

_"Bun buneary!"_

"Moltres Ancient Power! _Rip_ it apart!"

_"Bun?"_

_"Pip?"_

_..._

Ash gasped at the sudden command, as the yellow cyclone suddenly blew apart before his very eyes. Pikachu cried out as he suddenly found himself propelled backwards mid-attack in an explosion of miniature dark-coloured boulders, flying through the air and tumbling back towards his trainer.

_"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccc ckkkkkkkkkk!"_

Moltres reappeared in the air, looking more now like a spirit of pure fire than living creature, as its flames burned brighter than ever before. Around the stadium, everyone dived to the floor, covering their ears and crying out from fear as everything glass shattered around them from the high-pitched scream.

_"Moltres's fury has been unleashed!"_ the commentator cried. _"Is this the true power of a legendary pokémon?"_

"Use Sunny Day!"

Ash switched his gaze from Pikachu to Tobias with a startled expression, for a moment wondering if he'd heard wrong. But to his surprise and increased dread, the Flame pokémon looked towards the heavens once again, giving yet another terrifying cry as it shot a ball of almost pure light high into the blue sky.

Suddenly the sunlight seemed to grow in intensity, giving the Pallet trainer, and indeed many of the audience, no choice but to quickly shield their eyes on top of their ears. And Ash squinted forward with both arms now covering his face, he realized with a rush of horror this battle was about to reach new levels. Tobias had just given his pokémon a severe upgrade.

Out on the field, Pikachu slowly climbed back to his feet and looked upwards, his beady-black eyes watering. Tobias brought one arm sweeping down across his body, like a judge passing judgement.

"Now, Moltres, swoop in close... and use _Overheat_!"

The mouse cried out, all bravado now suddenly disappearing as he beheld his opponent. Moltres was now descending back onto the field like a flaming meteorite, its body glowing bright red as it dived towards its prey. As it closed half the distance, the fire type opened its beak wide, revealing with a huge ball of crimson energy charging in its mouth.

_"Pikapi!"_ the rodent screamed in utter terror.

"Pikachu, look out!"

Moltres unleashed its blinding attack, a huge column of fire racing earthwards.

Ash shouted out wordlessly as the attack struck the ground, sending him staggering backwards as the fire attack re-ignited almost the entire battlefield floor. So large was the explosion of fire this time, the spectators in the first few rows began to scramble backwards as one, pulling themselves over the seats behind them and climbing higher in the stands in a desperate effort to get away from the rocketing temperatures. Moltres kept up the attack, slowly twisting its head in a giant circle, baking its surroundings until not a patch of of the battlefield floor remained unlit.

_"Holy Tauros! Look at that power!"_ the commentator screamed out._ "Pikachu's been completely engulfed in flames!"_

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out yet again. Above him, Moltres slowly descended, observing carefully left and right as it flapped its wings hard twice. The fire pokémon landed directly in the centre of its created new inferno raging on field, the flames curling round it and welcoming their creator with a kind embrace. Ash stared desperately out into the burning battlefield, unable to get any closer and praying for some, _any_ sign of his pokémon's fate.

_Pikachu... I'm so sorry._

The thought came against his will. But it truly was hopeless after all, Ash realised with despair. There was no way Pikachu could have survived that last attack and still be able to fight.

_I'm sorry Pikachu_, Ash thought again as he gazed out into the fire, watching as it swirled round Moltres, giving the rare pokémon an almost mythical look. Ash stared left and right on the field, fully expecting his defeated electric type to be revealed at any moment. _I tried my best._

For all his tricks, it seemed there was no denying Tobias's pokémon's sheer power forever.

Pikachu had to have weakened the fire type. Perhaps, maybe, with a bit of luck, another one of his team mates would be successful. Ash silently promised himself his electric type's efforts wouldn't go to waste. But Ash couldn't stop himself from thinking, for all his good intentions minutes before, that his prospects didn't exactly look great now. Pikachu was one of, if not _the _strongest pokémon he had. If even _he_ couldn't handle one of Tobias's super pokémon, then...

_Then I'll take as many of them with me as I can, _Ash thought angrily. At the very least, he was going to make this legendary-owning trainer work hard for his victory, even if he couldn't beat him.

All he could to do was believe in his pokémon, Ash realised, and if he was truly going to end up losing this, try to enjoy it as much as he could. It was an one-in-a-lifetime pokémon battle after all, it wasn't everyday he got the chance to test his skills against pokémon like Moltres or Darkrai.

And yet what good was _believing_ anyway? If there was any pokémon, Ash thought with yet another sinking realisation, any pokémon at all he truly _believed_ in and trusted, it was Pikachu. But Pikachu had been beaten, brutally, despite both their up-most efforts.

_But then where is he? _Ash wondered as he continued to search the battlefield keenly as the flames slowly began to die down again. _He has to be here, no way he could have dodged that Overheat... Unless..._

_Oh._

For a reason still almost inexplicable even to himself, Ash suddenly found himself smiling. And then, as if prompted by some long-forgotten memory, looked away from the fireball still raging on the field and stared upwards.

Pikachu fell head first from the sky, his eyes narrowed and fixed on the unaware fire pokémon below him, a yellow flame of electricity covering his entire body.

"_Piiiiii..."_

Moltres raised a startled gaze to the cry above it. Pikachu dropped out of the sun's glare having used his tail to spring away from Moltres's last attack, remembering the move just in the nick of time from all those years ago as he glared triumphantly at his foe.

_"Kaaaaaa..."_

Ash let out an involuntary laugh of elation. At the other end, Tobias let out a loud gasp of shock.

"Yes! Do it!"

Uttering another final loud cry, Pikachu whipped round in mid-air while channelling all the electricity he had built up into his tail, then with a final cry, used that tail to smash into Moltres's head.

"_CCHU!"_

Moltres span violently backwards from the impact, taken right off its talons into the air, and didn't even have the time to cry out in pain before it smashed into the arena wall behind its trainer in a small explosion of rocks and dust. But even as the stunned referee ran towards it to ascertain its current state, the answer was clear to see a moment later. The titan of fire slowly fell forwards, out of the large imprint it had made in the stone barrier, and collapsed lifelessly to the floor.

"_Yes_!"

Even as Ash punched the sky, the stadium exploded all around him, the roar of the crowd making Moltres's past cries pale in comparison. Pikachu took on one final gasp of air, then upon seeing finally his downed opponent, sat down heavily on his rear, ears drooping in relief as he rubbed the back of his head with one paw.

"Pikachu! You were _amazing_ buddy!"

...

"That was _fricking _awesome!' Gary yelled, mimicking his old rival down below as he jumped to his feet and punched the air to his front. "Did you see Pikachu jump? And Volt Tackle while _falling_ through the air? _Unbelievable_!"

...

"How the _hell _does Ash manage to continue to pull these stunts off?" Flint exclaimed loudly, a massive grin plastered all over his face, watching as League officials ran out once again to extinguish the new flames. "Just as we think he's beaten, _just_ when we think there's no way of pulling it back, he goes and pulls _that_ out of the hat!"

"He's not Champion for nothing," Cynthia commented while shaking her head, a incredulous but pleased smile on her own face.

...

"Wasn't Pikachu great Mimey?" Delia cried.

"Mime mime!" the psychic type shouted in reply, its own wide eyes fixed to the television screen in front of it. Its broom lay to one side, long since forgotten.

"Man, it sure was! And that Moltres, I just gotta sketch this!" Tracey exclaimed from the other side of the settee, ripping a large notepad out of the backpack by his feet.

...

Tobias held up Moltres's pokéball.

"Return."

How was this happening? One pokémon maybe, but now two of his legends? Tobias slowly raised his gaze to the trainer opposite, watching silently as the Champion ran out to pick up his almost exhausted electric pokémon, cradling it in his arms as he turned and walked back to his position as screams from the crowd still rained down from all directions.

_How is this even possible? _Tobias silently asked himself.

Despite the supposed strength of his team, despite his apparent invincibility, he was two pokémon down to nothing and Tobias couldn't help but feel as if the invisible balance of power was starting to tip, sliding towards his opponent.

Almost as if the outcome to this battle was somehow preordained.

_Who are you to think you can go up against the Chosen One? _his thoughts suddenly seemed to whisper back to him.

Tobias gripped his head, his hand grasping a handful of hair tightly as childish laughter suddenly rang in his ears once again. For a moment Tobias wanted to run, to leave his pokéballs by his feet and just run.

Run away from this stadium, this battle, and never look back

"Hey, Tobias!"

Tobias snapped his gaze back up, noticing the trainer opposite regarding him with confusion, suddenly realising with shock he'd fallen to one knee.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine," Tobias stated loudly, straightening himself back up quickly as the mirth in his mind slowly faded away again. "Just fine," he repeated to himself, this time quietly under his breath.

_Just a little longer..._

"Well Ash, yet again, you've proven yourself to be a worthy opponent," Tobias called out, now forcing out a smile across his face. "I truly did hope for as much. But I'd advise you not to get too confident. Moltres is not the greatest of my collection, not by far."

The Champion nodded slowly back to him, still with a clearly-seen puzzled expression on his face as Tobias watched him lower his electric type to stand on the ground beside him.

"How'd you do it Tobias?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how'd you even catch those pokémon? I've only ever known one other man that captured legendary pokémon and from what I heard from him, it's really tough."

Tobias closed his eyes, steadying himself and wiping his face carefully blank, before replying quietly.

"Only to those who lack the sufficient will, Ash."

"Huh?"

"The capture is not the hard part. It's in attempting to control that power that the real challenge lies," Tobias finished, one hand unconsciously touching a pokéball on belt. But he'd learned the secret to controlling power long ago, far, far away in his homeland.

In a way, it was almost fitting to use that secret to destroy his father's conqueror now.

Tobias caught himself quickly, cutting off his train of thoughts before they could continue. The challenger seized a new pokéball, hastily speaking again.

"But I don't think we're here to exchange pleasant talk. I think it's time to show you my next pokémon!"

The Sinnoh Champion nodded slowly back to him for a second time, the look of curiosity gradually replaced again by the familiar look of grim focus.

"Then bring it on Tobias!"

"I intend to."

...

Inside Pokémon Centres and while climbing the sides of steep craggy mountains, walking through long grass and even as they swam through deep lakes, all inhabitants of Sinnoh turned as one as thunder suddenly clapped through the air, as bright lightning struck over Lily of the Valley Island.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**As always, hope you liked it. This chapter is actually one of my favourites out of this fic. Right, recommendations...**

**-'The Pledge of a Child' by 'Mailman Dragonite'. Much as it pains me to recommend yet more shipping fics, this is another good one. Misty makes a promise to herself that she's gonna tell Ash how she feels if he ever became a Pokémon Master. Never gonna happen, right? Guess again.**

**-'The Master's Journey' by 'Mr M Mars'. Ash takes on a league after Sinnoh that's reserved only for the top trainers in the world. A typical 'collect eight badges and fight in a league' fic, but done really well. Plus, Misty's along for the ride so there's pokéshipping too. I gonna say though, the final fight in the fic sold it for me. Read and find out.**

**That's it for now. If you have a fic and what me to recommend it, then let me know. Also, feel free to review this if you like. I won't bite, honest :P. Any mistakes found will be welcome too. And like I did the first time around, anyone who guesses Tobias's next pokémon will get a mention in tomorrow's update. If you remember Tobias's next one from the old version, then it's up to you whether you want to 'guess' or not. I'll still mention you if you really wanna spoil it :P. Anyway, that's all from me. Seeya later!**


	5. Caged Lightning

**Hey! Erm, not got much more to say here other than... Enjoy the chapter!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tobias could full remember the unshakable confidence he'd felt the first time he'd challenged the Sinnoh League.

How could he not, after all? It had been his very first league, yet so far he'd earned all eight badges without obtaining so much as a scratch. His chosen pokémon, Darkrai, had met no equal, and it had been almost amusing in to see all the disbelieving and horror-struck expressions whenever he released the creature in battle.

It was for that very reason upon arriving in Sinnoh Tobias had first selected Darkrai to capture as his signature pokémon in the first place. The Nightmare pokémon was well known and feared in its native region. And using the only other pokémon in his possession at the time would have attracted far too much attention. He desired for no one to know of his past life, he'd come to Sinnoh to escape it after all. It was only this life that mattered now, the one where he became the most powerful pokémon trainer in the entire world.

Latios had been sheer luck. Tobias had stumbled upon it after obtaining his eighth badge, mere weeks before the actual Sinnoh League tournament. An unbelievable find, yet in Tobias's eyes, an almost certainly predestined one. Here was the final truth that he was truly meant to be special. With the addition of Latios, he now had mythical creatures to spare. No one had yet conquered Darkrai in battle, but now with Latios by his side also, even the idea of defeat quickly became absurd.

Or so he thought.

Tobias had watched with nothing short of pure panic as his semi-final opponent's pikachu fought the newly-captured Eon pokémon to the point of collapse, having also seen Darkrai fall earlier to the boy's sceptile. Between them they'd still fortunately managed to annihilate all Ketchum's six pokémon, thankfully not forcing Tobias to reveal his final team member, the one he'd first journeyed to Sinnoh with, but it had been far too close for comfort. Ketchum should have been another nothing, struck down before he could fight back and then forgotten about as Tobias moved even higher. But no, somehow the trainer opposite had pushed him close to his limits, and if a nobody like that could have such an impact on his amazing team, then what might the true Elites do? Or the Champion?

The finals won easily, and Tobias finally stood tall as victor of the entire Sinnoh League. Yet now it felt a hollow one. He couldn't face the Elite Four and the Champion just yet, not now he knew his current half-team might not be sufficient to sweep them on their own. He would need a full team for that, another trio creatures just as powerful as his first three. It was going to take a long time, these types of creatures were nigh on impossible to locate. It had taken him almost three years alone after all to locate Darkrai. He'd have to travel to the far reaches of the world in order to chase them down. But the sacrifice would be all worth it in the end, at that final triumph.

And here he was, after ten years of trials, he'd finally made it.

He was back at the Sinnoh League, challenging the Champion with a now full team of unstoppable creatures. He'd dreamt of his moment for so long, his whole life, but could never have guessed in all the time since the last tournament that the same boy who'd caused him to halt his plans for the Championship the first time would be the one he needed to defeat again now, as Champion. It seemed Ketchum had done some training of his own. Two legends down already, yet his opponent had yet to lose a single teammate.

Yet even as he stood there, looking towards his opponent, Tobias found he wasn't really even angry. He was exhilarated.

It was only fitting to have a challenging battle when winning such a high prize. And the loss of the first two didn't really matter in the long run. The outcome was still certain, in more ways than one in fact, whether he faced _the Chosen One_, or not.

"Tobias?"

The damn headaches though, they were persistent. Tobias growled under his breath as dropped his gaze and kneaded his forehead with one hand once again. It was his own fault, he should've known along that that some creatures would be impossible to tame. But only a little longer, that's all he had to hold out for.

"_Tobias_?"

Tobias shook his head, suddenly realising with a start the quiet of the stadium around him. At the other end of the battlefield, he could see the Champion was again staring straight at him. His next pokéball, already selected after withdrawing Moltres was still in his hand, held up to his front, frozen in place. Tobias frowned in confusion. It was almost like he'd blacked out for a few moments, lost in memories he hadn't meant to summon. Now wasn't the time for that. He needed to focus on the battle, and nothing else.

Tobias quickly looked again over at the man at the other side of the field. Ash Ketchum was watching his every movement with a slightly bewildered expression, even his electric starter's ears were now twitching in confusion at the delay.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Tobias growled quietly at the sound of the all-too familiar giggling.

"I said I'm fine."

"Then..."

In response, Tobias silently lifted the pokéball in his hand to shoulder level, then released his grip, simply letting it drop to the floor.

...

_"Tobias has selected his next choice! So what fantastic beast will be next?" _the commentator queried.

Ash followed the pokéball's fall with narrowed eyes and by his feet, Pikachu fell back down to all fours in readiness. The red and white capsule bounced twice on the dusty floor at his challenger's feet before bursting open in another blinding flash of white.

This time however, the blur of released white light remained unformed. The shapeless energy seemed to hover in mid-air for a few seconds, then amid fresh gasps from the crowd, shot high into the sky of its own accord.

A moment later, a large circular thundercloud formed, expanding outwards from the spot the light had disappeared, blocking out the still-bright rays of sunlight powered by the still-active Sunny Day. The new cloud was like a dark vortex in the sky, almost as wide as the stadium itself, and cast the entire area into gloomy shadow as it slowly circled around its inner most point, its dark edges in direct contrast to the blue sky beyond.

Even as the Pallet trainer stared upwards with an open mouth, the storm cloud flashed once, then twice, then exploded with electrical energy. A huge blue lightning bolt suddenly shot from its very centre, zigzagging down through the air before slamming into the ground in a collision that sent debris bursting upwards from the arena floor.

Raikou prowled slowly forwards from the fresh plume of dust, hackles raised, sparks already crackling along the length of its back from its majestic purple mane to its zigzag shaped tail.

Ash stared forward, blinking rapidly.

_Wow..._

_"It's Raikou! Raikou, ladies and gentlemen! Tobias has called out the pokémon of Thunder! I can't believe my eyes!" _

...

"This is beyond crazy..." Gary muttered, his face now pale as he stared down at the field below, watching as the newly formed pokémon drew further screams of shock and awe from the crowd. "I mean, Moltres then Raikou? Seriously, how many legendaries does this guy have?"

"He used Feraligatr," Oak reminded quietly, mesmerized by the sight of the Thunder pokémon down below.

"Why though?" Dawn spoke up suddenly. She was staring down at the field in mingled awe and trepidation after consulting her trusty pokédex for information. "After those last three, doesn't look like Tobias is the type to settle for an ordinary pokémon like that."

"It was hardly ordinary," Gary reminded her. "It took on Pikachu without even looking fazed. And that's no mean feat, just ask my Umbreon."

"I guess..."

She had a point though, Misty couldn't help thinking. With Tobias now owning a definite four legendaries (including Latios), why had he been so conservative in his previous matches against the Elite Four? Although Misty hadn't been present at Ash's battle with this trainer ten years ago, the last time he'd never had a problem using his legendary Darkrai for everything. With so many impressive creatures already, why use such ordinary pokémon in his previous battles? And why start this battle with one too?

_Something's not right here, _the once gym leader couldn't help but think. But like everyone else, all she could go right now was watch and pray Ash could find a way to overcome yet _another _unbelievable monster.

...

Ash took a long shallow breath, his mind almost completely blank for a moment as he stared at the new electric legendary.

_Raikou huh?_

Ash stared forward a moment longer, almost surprised at the small smile he felt creeping across his face. He couldn't help it. Despite the magnitude of the battle and the knowledge of what was at stake, the ten year old boy inside him couldn't help but feel excited at seeing another awesome pokémon. And Raikou was one of the few legendaries that he'd never encountered on any of his childhood adventures.

It was more than that though, this feeling of excitement and anticipation. Pikachu's stunning victory over Moltres had given him fresh confidence. Without even realising it, Ash had gone into this battle almost expecting to lose. Defeating Tobias had seemed such an impossible mountain to climb beforehand. The man opposite was the very reason he'd gone into training in the first place and even after everything he'd accomplished since their last face-off ten years ago, even though he was Champion now, some part of his mind had still subconsciously classed Tobias as a trainer whose power was too high to match.

But no longer. Tobias was beatable. He'd proved it twice so far. And now he would prove it again. And for the first time since the battle had began, Ash could feel himself relaxing.

This was just another pokémon battle after all, just a bit different. He knew Tobias wasn't going to be easy to beat. But with friends like Pikachu and the others stood by his side, Ash was no longer worried.

_Time to go to work._

_"Pika pi, pikachu!"_

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu, it sure looks tough. And it sure is cool to get the chance to battle it." Ash pulled out another pokéball, glancing down at the shiny metal surface with a smile now wide and genuine.

_Time to see if this pokémon is as tough as it looks._

"Then let's make this three in a row! Sceptile, I choose you!"

...

"Good choice."

Flint turned to face Lucian, face incredulous.

"What?"

"I said, it was a _good_ choice," the psychic master repeated, interlocking his fingers as he raised an eyebrow at his colleague. "Electricity isn't that effective on grass types. Short of using a rock or ground type, it _is_ the next logical choice. And against Raikou, Ash is going to need all the advantage he can get."

"I know that!" Flint exclaimed a little louder, still on his feet even as the rest of the room settled back down again. "What I meant was, am I the only one who's surprised at Tobias's next choice? Am I really the only one now who thinks it's a little unusual for a trainer to own _four _legendaries?"

Cynthia smiled weakly. "After Moltres and Darkrai? Let's be honest, I think we were all half-expecting it anyway. I notice Tobias seems reluctant to switch though. He was facing a clear disadvantage with Darkrai and Moltres and still continued."

"His pride in his legendaries refuses to allow him. He should know better, pokémon are nothing more than the trainer that commands them after all. We all know this," Bertha interrupted as the fire master again as he opened his mouth to reply.

To her front, the bug master let out a nervous laugh. "If that's true, then it didn't help us much."

"There's no point getting excited either," Lucian spoke up again. "I for one have faith in Ash, he has his ways of overcoming such difficulties. He's already gotten further than any of us would have thought had we known of Tobias's team beforehand. In the end, there's nothing we can do up here, no matter what pokémon are revealed."

"Hmph." Flint sat back down, crossing his arms. "Like you weren't excited when Moltres came out..."

Lucian smiled briefly. "I am still learning. I do not claim mastery of my emotions just yet. But some of us seem to have made, forgive me, more _progress _than others."

Flint rolled his eyes in response. Sat to one side, Aaron and Cynthia both sniggered quietly.

...

Sceptile flexed its limbs, sparing a brief disinterested glance at the unusual cloud formation above it, before looking back to its trainer.

"Alright Sceptile, now don't let your guard down! Raikou's not gonna be easy to beat! But it's time to show everyone how tough you are!"

_"Tille." _The grass pokémon nodded its head sharply. Sceptile had been in on its trainer's previous battle with his particular opponent, and knew exactly how demanding that had been.

Across the battlefield, Raikou suddenly snarled loudly, long and deep, drawing a few startled screams from some of the spectators. Sceptile turned to faced the legendary dog, chewing its twig, not looking the least bit intimidated.

"Use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile had joined Ash many years ago when it was still a young treeko. The two had met in the Hoenn Region when Ash helped Treeko save the tree in which it lived in from dying of dehydration. From that moment on, Treeko had become very loyal to Ash and later decided to join him on his journey throughout the region. Eventually, it evolved twice and turned into one of the strongest pokémon Ash owned… something that Sceptile was eager to prove to Tobias and Raikou.

The grass pokémon took off, sprinting at full speed forward towards Raikou, both leaves on its forearms extending into thin glowing swords.

"Thunder Fang!"

The electric dog leapt forward, teeth crackling. As the two met in the centre, the evolved Hoenn starter flicked its upper body to one side at the last moment as it rushed in, allowing Raikou's jaws to snap shut in the space its head had occupied only moments before, then with a sudden upward jerk, savagely powered one of its own glowing swords into the legendary's dog's chin.

Raikou stumbled back, howling in surprise. Sceptile showed no mercy as it jumped forward after the retreating dog, immediately following through with the other arm, its next strike snapping Raikou's head painfully to one side.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Quickly shaking its head, the legendary dog lunged forward to stand face to face with the Hoenn grass-type, attempting to fry in place, its whole body lighting up this time as it sent multiple Thunderbolts flying back in retaliation. But in one graceful back-flip, Sceptile soared away from the large flashes of yellow electricity and landed lightly back before trainer, arms raised again, face still completely unfazed.

Ash grinned. "Way to go Sceptile!"

"Thunderbolt _again _Raikou!"

"Dodge 'em all Sceptile! Show that Raikou what you got!"

More yellow bolts flew forward. But again, Ash's most powerful grass-type proved to be too agile and avoided repeated attempts like some sort of acrobat, prancing backwards again with deft twists and backward flips.

"Awesome job, Sceptile!" Ash called out after it had successfully dodged four-straight attacks and landed calmly back on its feet, still chewing nonchalantly on the twig in its mouth. "Raikou sure is strong, but let's show them how strong you are!"

Instantly Sceptile launched forward again, this time nothing more than a green blur as it bounced around the arena and blasted several Bullet Seed attacks at Raikou, who could no nothing but snarl painfully each time the attacks made contact, its head snapping from side to side as it tried to follow the leafy-lizard's movements. Fighting back of its own accord, Raikou returned fire but none of the following Thunderbolts or Thunder Fangs even came close to making contact. Seeing Tobias and Raikou finally on the defensive, Ash commanded Sceptile to move in close once again with its Leaf Blade.

It was remarkable the size difference between the two battlers, Ash thought as he observed Sceptile jump forward once more and fight toe to toe with Raikou, combating its Thunder Fang with its own twin neon-green blades. Sceptile's head barely came level with Raikou's purple mane, was scrawny-looking whereas Raikou's mountains of muscle could clearly seen rippling below the dog's saffron-coloured fur.

By now, the crowd was going wild again at the sight of Sceptile clearly imposing its will over Raikou. Pikachu had long shaken off his past fatigue and was now jumping up and down as he cheered his friend on. Even Ash now had a confident look on his face. But as he looked across field, he realised Tobias wasn't looking all that worried either.

"Bite Raikou, and toss it!"

Sceptile winced in surprise and pain as the electric pokémon suddenly clamped its jaw down on its right Leaf Blade. Then with a swift spinning motion that lifted the grass pokémon right of its feet and into the air, Raikou arched its neck upwards, then tossed Sceptile away, sending it sprawling.

"Now, Thunder!"

"Sceptile, be careful!" Ash called out as the legendary dog suddenly shone golden. However, unlike its Thunderbolt attack, Raikou unleashed its electrical energy this time directly up into the still-circulating thundercloud above. Sceptile followed the attack's progress with its gaze, but not fast enough as the cloud above flashed again, this time dropping the same huge lightning bolt down directly on its head.

_"Tiilllleee!"_

"Sceptile!" Ash cried out again as his entire pokémon exploded into amber light. Sceptile fell to one knee, now with teeth clenched as it glared upwards.

"Now Raikou, close in with Wild Charge," Tobias commanded, gesturing forward with one hand.

_Huh? _Ash thought, confused as Raikou began to sparkle once again with electricity. Wild Charge wasn't a move he was familiar with, and for a moment he was unsure how to command his pokémon to deal with it. However, the answer was irrelevant an instant later. Raikou bounded the distance between in a single jump, and crashed into his grass type with force, sending it flying back yet again.

"Sceptile, are you okay? Try to get up!"

Ash watched on tender-hooks for a few seconds as his grass type lay motionless a few feet to his front. But to his relief a moment later, Sceptile twitched, then pushed itself back upwards to its two feet while uttering its name defiantly.

"That Wild Charge sure is something," Ash muttered to himself and Pikachu. "We're going to have to watch out for that."

_"Pikaa..."_

"It's a little move I picked up in Unova. You never did travel there, did you?"

Ash looked up quickly, not having realised he'd spoken loudly enough to be overheard. At the other end of the field, he could see now Tobias slightly smirking. The Pallet Champion bared his teeth. Dealing with new moves was nothing new, people and pokémon discovered new methods to unleash their power everyday. Besides, Wild Charge didn't look much different than Pikachu's own Volt Tackle, and the next time Tobias tried it, he'd be ready.

"Sceptile, time for a counter attack! Leaf Storm now!"

With another loud cry, Sceptile threw both arms outwards and thrust its chest forward towards Raikou. A moment later the air was filled with razor-sharp forest-green leaves, forming into a furious cyclone as it rushed Raikou. To Ash's frustration though, Tobias didn't even bat an eye as he calmly ordered a "Detect." Out on the field, Raikou casually stepped to one side, allowing all the deadly vegetation to go rushing by.

"Now Thunder, and don't let up!"

Raikou raised its head to the heavens, then barked loudly with the sound of clapping thunder. Yellow electricity shrouded its body once again before shooting up into the air multiple times, up into the thunder pokémon's storm-cloud above. Then an instant later, the barrage began to fall like before, only this time dozens strong.

Sceptile's pupils' dilated as it stared up at the flashing cloud from its position. Even Ash was at a loss as to what to do for a moment as the blinding Thunder attacks fell back to earth.

The crowd immediately flew into another wild panic as each electric bolt struck the arena floor randomly, sending up huge eruptions of rock and dust. Ash jumped forward, eyes bulging as he lost sight of his pokémon completely on the rapidly-becoming ruined arena floor in-among all the the falling light and exploding debris.

"Sceptile!"

No response. Beside his feet, Pikachu half-stepped forward, his own eyes wide with fear.

"_Sceptile_!"

_"Tttttiiiiiiillllllleeee!"_

Ash gasped in shock, then in sudden awe as a green blur suddenly shot past his front, inches away, almost too fast to see. Sceptile had turned to mere shadow as it flew left and right, up and down, skimming through the micro-second gaps between each striking bolt.

_Woah..._

_..._

"Look at Sceptile go!" Max yelled, springing to his feet, his face flushed as he watched the screen in front of him.

Norman nodded, his face as excited as his son's. "Grovyle has improved. I'd sure like to battle it now."

"You should have seen it battle Blaziken Dad," May said with a wide smile on her face.

...

_"Tile!"_

Raikou began to back up in confusion and mounting fear as the grass type appeared out of seemingly nowhere, striking it across the face before vanishing again, only to reappear moments later to one side in order to slam a ordered glowing arm into its yellow underbelly. Ash grinned widely, feeling pride welling up inside as he called out one attack after another. The grass type was now the embodiment of the trainer's favourite strategy in battle, and was doing what it did best, strike and evade.

"X-scissor!"

Sceptile slashed Raikou across the face with both arms, knocking it several feet backwards again.

"Leaf storm, once more!"

Thousands of razor sharp leaves tore into the legend's sides, causing further yelps of pain.

"Now, keep dodging and charge up a Solarbeam! Wait for my shout!"

_"Tile!"_

Ash watched carefully as his pokémon continued to dance around the arena, dodging all further electric attacks with ease as the seed sacks on its back grew brighter and brighter. Ash quickly spared another glance at the trainer at the opposite side of the field. Tobias had fallen silent, whether deep in thought, or maybe just content to allow his pokémon free rein. Perhaps he remained confident the power of his pokémon would be enough to overcome any strategy, Ash wondered.

_It'll take more than that to stop us Tobias..._

"_Rain Dance_!"

Ash's grin froze.

...

Thousands of miles away, a young-looking man wearing a lab coat with tanned skin and spiky hair watched with rapt attention the images on the television in front of him.

"Be careful Ash..."

...

Thousands of tiny droplets of water began to descend from Raikou's storm cloud, tumbling down towards the ground. Gradually, the rain became heavier and heavier. Eventually, it became a torrential downpour soaking the entire stadium.

"Ugh! Why'd Tobias have to do that? Now everyone is all wet!" Dawn growled angrily, trying her best to shield her precious hair (which she had spent an hour brushing and styling earlier that morning) from the sheets of falling rain with her backpack.

It appeared that the rest of the many thousands of people in attendance agreed with Dawn, there was definite grumble of annoyance raining down from the stands. They were obviously not pleased with the challenger's choice of attacks either.

...

"He sure likes to play with the weather, huh Pikachu?" Ash muttered as rain hammered down on the peak of his cap. Pikachu gave no answer other than shaking himself vigorously, spraying Ash even further. But Tobias hadn't ordered it without reason, Ash knew. The water now building up around the battlefield floor filling the small craters and grooves would definitely increase Raikou's electrical power.

_We need to finish this quick,_ Ash thought. And as if almost reading his thoughts, out to his front Sceptile suddenly grunted. Its seed sacks were now bright white.

"Alright Sceptile! Use-"

"_Thunder_ _now_!" Tobias suddenly roared, shocking everyone with his outburst.

Another huge bolt of electricity flew up from Raikou into the air. Ash watched it go with a panic-stricken look.

"Sceptile, use your Solarbeam and stop that Thunder!"

Sceptile tilted its head back and launched the powerful beam of sunlight upwards. The descending lightning bolt and the powerful grass attack collided high in the air, denotating and creating a plume of smoke just above the crowd's heads. But even as Ash watched the two collide, further bolts fell through the explosion.

Sceptile screamed as multiple powerful lightning bolts hit home despite its frantic efforts to dodge them, resulting in the forest pokémon slipping in the water-covered floor and falling backwards into the muddy battlefield with a substantial splash.

"Sceptile!"

"End it Raikou," Tobias ordered, showing no mercy.

As another bolt hit home as the grass type tried to climb back to its feet, sending it crashing back to the floor once again. Ash cried out again in concern, then quickly reached for his belt as he saw even more jets of light fly up from the legendary into the air.

"Return Sceptile!"

The forest pokémon zapped backwards, safely back into its pokéball just before more electricity hit the floor. Raikou gave a low grunt, but otherwise seemed unbothered by the sight of its opposition disappearing.

_"And Champion Ketchum decides to switch out his Sceptile in the middle of some brave battling! What will his next choice be?"_

Ash stared forward, studying the Thunder pokémon and its trainer opposite. Raikou had since relaxed, the legendary dog was now laid down in the thin layer of water covering the field and staring into the crowd with a disinterested expression. Meanwhile Tobias gave no reaction as he and Ash locked eyes once more. The man opposite still seemed unshakable. The long greyish hair was now plastered to his face and his dark red coat looked heavy from the continued downpour.

_I gotta do something about that Rain Dance, _Ash thought as he tore his gaze away and stared upwards. The falling precipitation was showing no signs of stopping, indeed nearly all the arena floor was now covered in water. While this weather continued, Raikou was almost invincible. And he didn't have any pokémon on his team that had the power to change the weather back. The Pallet trainer thought hard. There had to be some way. There always was a solution, so long as he thought hard enough.

...

"Ash needs to do something about this weather real fast," Misty groaned as she wiped the rain from her face. Her complaint however had nothing to do with the strategies being played-out down field. Indeed, even the outdoors water-loving trainer was quickly becoming tired of the never-ending downpour as she found herself soaked to the skin.

"Hmm, well while it continues, Raikou is going to be difficult to defeat."

Misty looked jealously sideways at the pokémon professor. "Where have you been keeping that?"

"What, this?" The professor looked down and gave his large bright-red raincoat a little shake, sending more water droplets flying. "I always carry a coat to any pokémon battle."

"Indeed," Professor Rowan added, safely wrapped up in his own huge overcoat, this one bright-yellow. "When studying pokémon in the wild, it's always good to be prepared Misty."

"And as I always say; there's nothing to gain, from failing to prepare for a little rain," the Pallet professor ended happily, raising one finger in the air with a wide smile.

"Was that a poem?" Dawn exclaimed excitedly, forgetting about her hair for a moment as she twisted back.

As Samuel Oak suddenly sweat-dropped, Misty looked back to the battlefield. Ash had now taken out a fresh pokéball, and was staring out onto the field with a half-smile on his face.

"Looks like he's made his choice," the water trainer said, interrupting the coordinator mid-request as she asked for a encore.

"I wonder what he's selected," Oak uttered gratefully, looking glad that the coordinator's enthusiasm was now re-directed back to the battle.

"_Buizel_, I choose you!"

"_What_?!"

"No way!"

Both Dawn and Misty shouted out at the same time. Even both professors looked perplexed. "Well, it's true water attacks will be more powerful with Rain Dance active..." Rowan started carefully.

"But Raikou's gonna take out Buizel with one hit! It's a water type, what does Ash think he's doing down there?" Misty exclaimed almost angrily.

"It is an interesting choice..." Oak added thoughfully.

"Well, I know it can do it. Go for it Buizel!" Dawn shouted for her traded pokémon .

_"Pip, piplup!" _the water pokémon added.

...

"Alright Buizel, time to battle! You ready?"

_"Bui bui!"_

Ash nodded back to his pokémon with a wide smile. Above him, the commentator was exclaiming loudly. There was even some questioning shouts coming down from some of the more zealous spectators, while others just shouted at him to change the weather back. Even Tobias had a look of surprise on his usually vacant face, while Raikou was eyeing his new pokémon with derision. But Ash wasn't worried. He'd been here many times before, fighting a type advantage, he'd won his _championship_ doing it after all. And he had full confidence in the pokémon out to his front.

_Well, if I can't fight it, might as well use it, _Ash thought as he glanced again at the rain cloud above.

_"So Ketchum calls out Buizel, a water type! Is this a desperation move?"_

"I hope you know what you're doing Ash," Tobias called out as his legendary creature rose to its feet again in readiness for battle.

"So do I!" Ash called back cheerfully. The Pallet trainer raised one hand, now beckoning forward with his fingers with a cocky grin. "Now, let's see what Raikou can really do!"

"I'll show you then," Tobias replied, a definite note of annoyance suddenly apparent in his voice.

Buizel had entered Ash's team during his Sinnoh journey. The sea weasel pokémon hadn't actually been caught by him, but by one of his travelling companions, Dawn. But later the water type had chosen to be traded in exchange for one of Ash's own which preferred performing in contests. Buizel's heart had always been in true battling, in proving its strength over others. It was for that reason that Buizel, like Pikachu, had never chosen to evolve. It didn't need to change to defeat its rivals, it had proved that more than once, even once defeating its evolved form in a gym battle. And now it felt immensely proud to be chosen as one of Ash's six for this match.

"Raikou, use Thunde-"

"Ice Punch!"

With a speed that not Sceptile or even Pikachu would have been able to follow, let alone catch, Buizel dashed across the field of water and leapt into the air, driving a white-cold fist straight into the beast's snout.

_"Amazing speed!" _the commentator roared as Raikou barked in shock, its half-built up electricity disappearing. However, even in the time it took the dog to do that, Buizel had already pounded two more freezing punches into its left and right cheeks.

"Raikou, Bite it!" Tobias shouted, the shock clear on his face.

"Push it back with Aqua Jet!"

Given extra power from the still torrential rain, Buizel drove forward into Raikou's chin, pushing the electric dog back and upwards and successfully lifting its front two paws of the ground in the process.

"Raikou enough! Thunderbolt! _Now_!"

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded, thrusting forward with one hand. With a swift utterance of its name, Buizel re-directed itself into the air, zooming all around the arena while still coated in water. The legendary dog blasted off several electric attacks, but with a little help from its trainer, Buizel was successful in dodging all attempts. "How'd you like Buizel's speed, Tobias?" Ash called out as his pokémon completed a lap of the arena and began to shoot back towards Raikou.

"It'll take more than speed to defeat Raikou," Tobias replied quickly, another dark look crossing his face. The trainer opposite seemed to be getting agitated.

"Not if Buizel dodges all your attacks!"

"Let's see it dodge this! Thunder!"

Another huge lightning bolt fired up into the air before either Buizel or trainer could react. And Tobias was right this time, Ash thought. There could be no dodging this attack, not with Rain Dance still active.

"I was expecting this," Ash muttered to himself, before calling forward to his pokémon . "Buizel, use Ice Punch in the Aqua Jet and spin!"

Still inside its enhanced Aqua Jet, Buizel grinned as it drove an ice cold fist forwards into the water swirling round its head. An instant later, the water solidified, turning to rock-hard glacier. Above, the Thunder emerged like the others before, falling and striking true but this time to no avail. The electricity simply washed over the ice and continued to the ground, leaving the pokémon inside the frozen water completely unharmed.

"_What_!" Tobias exclaimed loudly, his face suddenly losing all composure. For the first time Ash realised, the trainer opposite was showing genuine anger on his face. "What's this?"

"I'll tell you!" Ash cried triumphantly, before pointing forwards. "Buizel, show Raikou your Ice Aqua Jet!"

_"Bui bui!" _The sea weasel pokémon fell forwards still coated in solid water, and crashed into Raikou at full force, sending it rolling backwards howling.

...

"Way to go!"

"Ah ha."

"Of course," Rowan muttered. "Swift Swim."

The explanation was not needed for either water pokémon expert or Buizel's former owner, the answer had already occurred to both them immediately upon seeing Buizel's enhanced speed. Swift Swim, Buizel's ability, allowed the sea weasel pokémon to move at lightning-fast speeds in the rain.

"That was an awesome Ice Aqua Jet!" Dawn cried out excitedly.

_"Piplup pip!"_

"And even more powerful than usual as Buizel's Aqua Jet was powered up by Rain Dance," Misty replied. She'd seen the technique used by Ash and Buizel a few times herself as well, twice during Ash's original Elite Four matches and once during a previous title defence.

...

"Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet, impressive," Cynthia commented.

"Little guy used that move on me too," Flint grumbled good-naturedly.

"The rain's finally startin' to clear up though," Aaron informed the group as he stared upwards into the sky. "Buizel's gonna lose its speed real soon, Ash better recall it."

"Buizel's fighting well though. Ash has trained it well," Lucian remarked, thinking back to the one time he fought the water type years and years ago.

"Ash has got his rhythm going again," Bertha remarked.

"His what?"

"His battle style. The boy's finally battling like he would for any other match, instead of tip-toeing around these so-called legendary pokémon. He's no longer afraid to improvise, and he's fighting better for it."

"Looks like Ash is on a roll. If he takes out Raikou now, Tobias will be down half his team without Ash losing any at all," Aaron returned excitedly.

"Well, let's hope he can keep this streak going right to the end," Cynthia couldn't help but add.

...

Ash stared at the sky, watching as the rain finally slowed to a stop. Raikou's thundercloud still remained, blocking out the sun's rays, but now looked a lighter shade of grey, and a bit calmer. The young Champion looked across at Raikou quickly. The legendary dog had again risen to its feet, but for the first time Ash was noticing a definite sluggishness to its movements. The dog was trembling as it glared back at Buizel, who stood in readiness for its next command.

_Buizel's gonna be slower without the rain, _Ash thought_, but Raikou's attacks will be a lot easier to dodge too. Raikou's gotta be weak now from all the hits Sceptile got in on it before. This'll be over if we can just get in a few more strong hits._

"Buizel, Water Gun!"

Raikou snarled again as the jet of water hit it straight in the face. However, to Ash's surprise, Raikou simply shook off the water attack and stomped forward a couple of steps. It no longer even looked tired, and to Ash's shock upon realisation, it wasn't shaking with fatigue as he previously thought. It was shaking from pure fury.

_"Bui?"_

"_Wild Charge_!" Tobias suddenly roared, dark anger etching every line in his face.

With a long spirited savage howl, Raikou leapt forward, its front paws slamming into the ground and carving up dirt and sprays of water as it bounded forward towards Buizel.

Ash couldn't help gasping in shock, even taking half a step backwards without meaning to. Although not easily intimidated by the emotions of his opponents (battles generally got a little heated anyway), the sudden change in both Tobias and Raikou was, for a moment, down-right terrifying. It was as if he'd accidentally flipped some sort of switch. Instead of appearing calm and composed as usual, it appeared Tobias had finally lost his cool. The legendary-wielding trainer was now glaring forwards with wide eyes, teeth bared and fists clenched.

Out front, Buizel backed up a few steps also, surprise and fear on its own face as Raikou, who a moment ago looked down for the count, crossed more than half the distance and sped up even further, lightning jumping all over its body, a deep unearthly snarl pouring from its lips.

Still slightly shocked and amazed, Ash quickly ordered the first thing that came to mind.

"Quick Buizel! Use Sonicboom on the ground!"

Without moving from its position, the water pokémon span and swung its tail, sent a shock-wave of air outwards towards the still water-covered ground. A moment later, a huge wave reared upwards carrying several clunks of concrete from the arena floor and met the legendary dog half-way, but Raikou simply burst straight through the wave without pause.

_"Buuuiiiiiii!" _Buizel screamed Raikou collided with it. The water type flew backwards in a shower of sparks, landing and skidding though the muddy water towards its trainer.

"Buizel!"

_"Pika pika!"_

Its head just floating above the foot-deep water, Buizel opened its eyes gingerly, only to cry out in shock again as it beheld the legendary dog already looming over it. Before either water pokémon or its trainer could react, Raikou slammed one paw down on the weasel's stomach viscously, forcing all the air out of its lungs and pinning it down to the arena floor below the water's surface.

"Wait, Buizel..." Ash started, one hand already pulling out its pokéball.

"Charge Beam, _NOW_!"

Raikou opened its mouth wide, revealing jaws filled with jumping sparks. The legendary dog heaved one final breath, then fired a huge blinding beam of light directly into the water closest to its small adversary trapped underneath.

"NO!" Ash screamed.

The attack lit up the water's surface in all directions, sparking with burning flavescent energy. So powerful was the attack, steam quickly rose from all around the large beast as the water around the arena floor began to quickly evaporate. Soon there was none left. Raikou stood alone on the dried surface, one paw still holding down Buizel who at this point looked nothing more than a blackened-out version of his usual self.

Ash again screamed out his pokémon's name in concern, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind the result of the attack. Even as the referee stepped forward to utter the round's fore-gone conclusion, Raikou threw back its head and howled in victory.

...

Brock couldn't help but wince as the final attack struck the water, knowing full well the agony of the pokémon beneath it.

At the other side of the room, a young woman in a white nurses outfit with pink hair tutted loudly. A small cross on the front of her uniform signified she was still in training, still on probation after passing pokémon medical school two months prior, but like her huge family, she was determined to follow her legacy and become a qualified nurse like all her siblings and elders.

"Poor Buizel didn't stand a chance! Raikou would probably hurt even a ground type, let alone a water pokémon! Why on earth did Champion Ketchum send it out in the first place?"

"Ash has always favoured unorthodox battle styles. It _was_ working well, just Raikou was a lot stronger than I figured. And there's no way _Ash_ could have known that either," Brock shot back as he continued to stare at the screen in front of him.

Joy seemed to jump a little at the abrupt response, her eyes' widening.

"I didn't mean to... I just meant..."

"It's okay Rosella," the Pokémon Doctor replied quickly, turning round and flashing the almost-nurse a brief grin. "I know you're just concerned for the pokémon, just like I am. That's what makes you so good at your job."

The trainee nurse relaxed, then as she stared back at the Doctor, a slow shy smile began to grow across her face.

"Wow, thanks Brock. That means a lot, coming from you..."

With a slight blush on her face, Rosella hastily walked out of the room. Brock watched her go, a slight dawning smirk forming on his.

_Maybe..._

_"Croa?"_

Brock sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

"I _know_..."

...

_"And Buizel is down, after a display of pure power by by the legendary Raikou! How will Ketchum respond to this sudden turn of fortune as he now finds himself down his first pokémon!"_

Buizel returned in a flash of red. Ash stared at the pokéball for a few moments, giving thanks for the battle it had fought and whispered apologies for how it had ended, before putting the pokéball back on his belt and looking back up with a heavy heart.

The scoreboard pinged loudly as the Sea Weasel's image faded out. Raikou was now prowling back and forth across the field, still snarling loudly. It now looked utterly furious and Ash wondered for a brief moment if it was angry enough to actually attack _him. _Ash could almost imagine the huge claws raking at his chest, the large teeth biting into his body, and that made him feel even more for the fainted water type now hanging from his belt.

What right did he really have, putting his pokémon through this? His pokémon all fought willingly, as they always did, but they'd never before gone against opposition like this. He was their trainer, surely that meant he should put his pokémon safety first, right? The power of Raikou's last attack had gone well beyond what would have been needed to simply knock Buizel out.

"Just stop Ash."

"Huh?" Ash looked up, meeting Tobias's face once again, feeling another flash of anger. It wasn't Raikou. _Tobias_ had ordered the attack, just like the Overheat that had nearly finished Pikachu before. But unlike his pokémon, the man opposite no longer looked as furious as he had done moments before. But neither did he look calm and collected like before that. Instead, there was almost a strange look of sadness of the trainer's face. Did Tobias perhaps regret his last brutal attack too, Ash wondered.

"Save your pokémon the pain," Tobias continued, as if reading Ash's mind from moments before. "You've fought a good battle so far, of which you should be proud. But believe me when I say you _can't _win this."

"What!" Sudden anger flowed through the champion's brain. "Just _give up_?"

"It would be wise Ash," Tobias continued, speaking casually as if the pair were talking over a drink in a bar. "You may defeat Raikou, or even the pokémon after it, but that's as far as you'll get."

Ash growled angrily. Every fibre in his body now wanted to send out his next pokémon and make Tobias eat his words. But then again, was Tobias right? Maybe he should back out now before he put his pokémon through anymore, Buizel was likely going to have to spend a week in the Pokémon Centre after that last assault.

_"Pika pikachu."_

"Huh?" Ash uttered again, this time looking down as he felt the pokémon by his feet nudge his leg. Pikachu stood by his shoe, looking back up at him with a strange expression.

_"Pika pika pi pi pika."_

Although impossible to ever know for exact what was being said, over twenty years of adventures had given Ash the gift to more or less understand his starter pokémon's language.

"You're telling me it's okay?"

_"Pika pika."_

You're saying you _all_ want this?"

_"Pika,"_ the mouse finished, giving Ash a pat on the leg and a quick smile before turning back to face the field as if nothing had occurred. Ash kept staring at the electric pokémon below, placing one hand on his belt and feeling the five red and white capsules without even meaning to.

This wasn't just his battle though. This wasn't just his old failure he was trying to make right, or just his title he'd been trying desperately to defend. It was all of theirs. All his pokémon wanted to fight, to prove they were champions in their own right. They all wanted this victory just as badly as he did, to show all those years of training in solitude weren't a waste. And as Ash brushed the pokéballs on his belt, although impossible, he could swear he could feel their unwavering consensus and resolve burning through the thin metal.

He couldn't give in. He was fighting this for himself yes, but even more so for his pokémon, both on his belt and waiting back home.

"Just _who_ are you!?"

The sudden outburst had surprised Tobias. His opponent looked startled at the question to Ash, but the Pallet trainer didn't care. Suddenly he was sick of this mysterious trainer with his impossible monsters who'd it almost seemed had returned from the past solely to spite all his hard work. This whole battle had been a confusing mess from the very start, and after seeing one of his pokémon fall so hard, Ash'd had enough.

"How are you here? How did you capture these pokémon? Where did you go ten years ago? Where did you even come from anyway?"

The crowd had fallen deadly-silent with their Champion's outburst. Truth be told, they were all as curious as him as to what the opposite trainer might answer. Tobias was still a complete mystery, but news of this legendary-wielding trainer had already spread to all four corners of Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn and Kanto. Very few people alive had ever even seen a legendary pokémon. That was the whole point of them, they were legends! Yet here was a trainer who fought with pokémon that were meant to be nothing more than childhood stories.

Thousands more had flocked to Lily of the Valley Island since the start of the match, they'd lined the streets outside, simply to be a little closer to this epic match that had already written itself in the history books.

Ash stared intently at the man opposite, fully expecting him to say silent. But after a moment, Tobias's facial features softened, his lips growing into a wry smile.

"Haven't you guessed yet Ash? I came from Unova."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Bet that took you by surprise eh? As always, hope you liked this one. This chapter seemed to be longer than the others by quite a bit, not sure why. But anyway, recommendations.**

**-'Hidden Machines' by 'FortuneDP'. A very funny series of one-shots that make fun of the various HM and TMs from the games. Read it if you want to laugh. If you're the type of person that doesn't like laughing, well, I wouldn't bother. Yeah, I'm talking about you reppad98**

**-'The Snorlax King' by 'RuningWitSizors'. Another hilarious one. Written from the point of view of a lazy Snorlax who finds himself captured and forced to battle. **

**Review if you have any comments on this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Seeyou tomorrow, same place, same time!**


	6. Shadows of the Past

**Hi guys! Well, we're finally past the half-way point. Things start getting more interesting now :P**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Haven't you guessed yet Ash? I came from Unova."

He wasn't even quite sure what had made him say that. It was meant to remain a secret. But somehow, it had slipped.

"Unova?"

There was complete shock on the Champion's face. It was only now that Tobias realised the complete silence filling the huge stadium.

"Yes."

"But... What are you doing here?"

Tobias held his opponent's gaze, staring across at his rival with intent. For a moment, it was as if they were alone.

"I'm here because of you, Ash."

Tobias could still remember the day he'd taken into his father's care, long ago. The man hadn't actually been his real father, Tobias had never known his true family. He'd lived on the streets, abandoned and alone before been taken in to work as a simple stable hand. His new employer needed a lot of such workers to care for the creatures he kept as he was apparently rarely at home. All the other workers were like him, children of the streets. Due to this, it had even become custom in the large manor house to call their employer 'father', as some kind of dark joke.

But 'father's' collection had been no prize winning Rapidash, or pure-bred Growlithe pups. Tobias had received little to no education at Castelia's orphanage before being kicked out at the age of fourteen, but even he'd read about the legendary pokémon in old overused children's books. So when he was led to his duties and saw the creatures he'd be required to tend, saw the creatures in attendance, the young boy had been over-whelmed.

Fantastic beings from all over the globe, all caged and lined up like some kind of display. All hating their captivity. Some of the pokémon still lashed out against their bonds, while others had long since given up and simply cowed in their prisons. Some of them barely had the room to stretch their legs or wings.

_"Is he a trainer?"_

It had been the first question he'd asked, yet it had been met with a stern reaction. Questions weren't allowed, ever. But Tobias worked hard, going about his duties. It was better than living on the streets after all and what other job could ever give him the chance to be so close to such amazing creatures, even if they were caged. But time answered his first question anyway. Never once did he ever see any of the pokémon let loose, for battle or otherwise.

Tobias had always loved watching anything to do with pokémon battling growing up, and reading about the men who trained them. To say he was obsessed by it wouldn't be far from the truth. These trainers were celebrities, they had everything he didn't; fame, freedom and excitement. The young boy had spent many a night growing up dreaming of becoming one of those trainers competing in the Leagues, even though it was impossible for someone of his circumstances. To do so would require a starter pokémon and money to travel and buy essential items, and Tobias had neither.

Occasionally, he would see his employer when he came down to visit his collection during anytime he was back, sometimes coming with other rich associates, other times alone. The man gave of an air of great importance, rumours said he was some kind of Count or Lord, and descended from the ancient kings of Unova. Whoever he was, Tobias did his best to keep out of his way. But as the years rolled by, he'd often pick up on the odd snatch of conversation while he worked, or happen across some discarded piece of parchment.

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash..._

'Father' was going away again, this time on the most important trip ever. The manor was quivering with excitement. Everyone knew that some truly amazing pokémon were set to return this time. Whispers of this fabled '_beast of the sea_' had shot around the workers like wildfire, although no-one really knew where it had originated from or what it actually meant. But suddenly Tobias had had enough. He was getting older, almost twenty-five now and still in servitude. Was he truly destined to spend the rest of his life here, working around legendary creatures but never a legend himself?

No, he had to leave and chase his own dreams before it was too late. And being kept from them for so long had made ambitious. Here, he could he take everything he needed, here he could take with him a potential starter pokémon unlike any other.

Tobias had later heard rumours of what had happened to his old employer in the Orange Islands. The old man had finally stretched too far it seemed, and it had almost been his undoing. But Tobias found he didn't care all that much. He was following his own destiny now. Sinnoh seemed a good as any place to start, far enough from home to avoid any retribution from his old master. Tobias knew his 'father' would've be furious at the theft of his prize pokémon. Indeed, it was probably due to the loss his stolen pokémon's abilities that he'd failed in his quest in the first place.

He had no money his entire life, but with the potential powers now at his disposal, Tobias quickly realised he could have as much as he wanted. Gone were the cheap rags he'd once worn as a child. Tobias intended on becoming the greatest after all, and therefore he needed to look the part. But it had still taken much longer than he'd expected. He couldn't use his stolen pokémon in battle, it was too recognisable and far too rare, especially here in Sinnoh. He had to start low, and work his way up. But even though he couldn't use it in battle, Tobias found, like his old master, that his starter's unique gifts were also highly useful for capturing other pokémon.

But Tobias had always set his sights much higher than using just common pokémon, than being another common pokémon trainer. He was going to do what his 'father' never had. He was going to take the legends to war and show the world something it had never seen before.

It had been foolish in retrospect, to challenge the Sinnoh League with just three pokémon . But he'd grown impatient. Darkrai alone had taken years to locate. But it was a legendary pokémon after all, who would have thought he'd needed more than one?

Tobias had overestimated the dark legendary's abilities, and he'd almost paid the price in the semi-finals. But this time was different. He was prepared now, ready. He'd spent the last ten years building up his team to full power. And this time he knew exactly who he was fighting. The Chosen One, the one who'd stopped 'father' and supposedly saved the entire world.

He'd lost his temper for a moment before. Ash Ketchum was putting up a greater fight than he'd ever expected. Two legends defeated already and it had looked for a brief moment there like he was about to take his third. But defeat was still impossible. Ash truly had no idea what was coming, the unbelievable power Tobias had managed to obtain. He'd never be able to-

_Snow billowed all around, casting the entire area into a blanket of white. Tobias could barely see his own hand in front of his face, yet he could still make out the strange man-sized silhouette stood to his front. A dash of red in an otherwise blank canvas. Tobias couldn't tell what had brought him here to this barren mountain, only the compulsion had been too strong to ignore. And as he stared forward, the stranger held up one hand, holding_-

"Aaarrgghh!"

Tobias snarled in pain, cupping his head with both hands much to the shock of his opponent and the surrounding crowd. It was too much, the pain was becoming too great. Was winning his battle and proving his worth truly worth all this? He was slowly going insane, losing control of his very mind.

"Tobias!"

The legendary trainer looked up sharply at the Champion's concerned call, forcing the pain in his head away again. No, it was worth it. Winning wasn't everything, it was the _only _thing. A chance to prove to the entire world he was great, that he wasn't just some nobody.

Tobias squared his shoulders, then straightened himself up to his full height, re-wrapping himself in the belief of certain superiority. Soon enough, Ketchum would be put in his rightful place.

Grovelling on his knees.

...

"Woah, wonder what's up with him?

The challenger's brief relapse had been seen around the world. People were already asking questions. Tobias had been acting strange throughout the entire battle and interviewees and commentators alike were already questioning the state of his mental health. But truth be told, no one really cared all that much, everyone was still more interested in the spectacular pokémon on display.

In a city not so far away from the battle's venue, two brothers sat, both watching the television screen to their front. The older, wearing a light blue apron and sporting a large bird pokémon on his shoulder, was leaning forward with an excited expression. The younger leaned back causally, as if uncaring, but with eyes still fixed on the digitalised battlefield shown to his front.

Reggie heaved a deep sigh before continuing. "Well, whatever it is, I hope he's okay. But on the other hand, Ash better not let his guard down."

"He's doing okay so far though, considering."

Reggie glanced at his younger sibling with a surprised expression on his face. It was rare to hear Paul compliment anyone.

"You're certainly right about that. I'm amazed at just how well. Tobias's pokémon are just unbelievable!"

"Not so unbelievable," Paul immediately countered in a low monotone. "Brandon had legendaries. I should know, since I personally took out all three."

The pokémon breeder rolled his eyes, grinning slightly as he returned his attention back to the screen in front of him. "Still pretty proud of that win, aren't you?"

"Hmph. Pride is useless_. _Unfounded pride will only lead to a trainer's defeat. I only mean to make the point, if I could wipe the floor with Brandon's team, then it's not so impossible that Ash could take out at least _some_ of Tobias's."

_Typical Paul answer, _Reggie thought, amused. "That Lake Acuity battle still on your mind huh? I've noticed a distinct change in your battle style since then."

Paul grunted in response. Reggie shook his head.

Well, maybe you're right. By the way, you thought anymore about Scott's offer? The guy keeps re-making it every time he calls. Not to mention Palmer's knocked on my door at least twice this month already..."

"I'm still thinking."

Reggie waited for a moment longer for his brother to elaborate, but it was clear from Paul's stony expression, he was reluctant to reveal more of his eventual plans.

"Well when you finally decide, let me know okay? I'm interested, that's all. After all, I almost be-" Reggie cut off as the miniature Champion on screen suddenly flung another pokéball forward, releasing a familiar combatant back on the battlefield. 'Woah, Ash is using Sceptile again?"

"Yes." Paul leaned forward to join his brother, an interested, now almost excited look suddenly crossing his face. "And just look at it..."

...

The grass pokémon materialised with a piercing scream. Even as its astonished trainer looked on, Sceptile exploded with a vibrant green aura, creating a strong emerald glow made even more prominent by the shadow cast by Raikou's everlasting storm cloud.

_Overgrow..._

...

"Wonder what's up with Tobias," Dawn slowly muttered.

"It's strange, that's for sure," Samuel Oak replied, furrowing his brow thoughfully.

"I can't believe that guy!"

Dawn winced slightly at her orange-haired friend's outburst. It was clear Misty had not yet calmed down from the last round.

"I mean, attacking Buizel like that? It could have been seriously hurt! It's...," Misty struggled for a moment. "It's just wrong, that's what it is!"

"I know, I know..." Dawn replied in a voice of forced calm. "I know how you feel Misty. Buizel used to be my pokémon after all. But Ash will make Tobias pay for it, no need to worry."

_"Lup, piplup!"_

The Sinnoh starter eagerly waved its pompoms in the air in confirmation of its mistresses's words. Seeing this, Buneary immediately added a few back-flips to her usual dance.

Misty grunted, sitting back down with a huff and crossing her arms tightly. "He'd better. Or Ash is gonna to have me to answer to. He's lucky I'm not down there right now, giving him a piece of my mind."

Dawn turned back to face the arena, angling her head carefully so the water trainer wouldn't see the slight smile on her face.

_Ouch. You better win this Ash, or there might be something to worry about after all._

_..._

"Sceptile! Let's finish this one off for Buizel, 'kay?"

Ash's head was still buzzing with questions. Unova! Of all the answers, that was one he'd definitely not been expecting. It seemed his decision not to travel there back at the age of fourteen was coming back to haunt him. And Tobias was here because of him? How? Tobias had ignored the immediate follow up question of why, instead requesting back in the same annoyingly calm voice that Ash release his next choice so they could continue the fight.

Ash took a shallow breath, pushing it all to the back of his mind. He could try and figure all that out later. All that mattered right now was the next battle, he told himself. Sceptile was clearly on its last leg, but Overgrow had activated, powering up its grass type moves. It was impossible to tell just how much strength Raikou had left, the trainer thought as he looked over to the still-pacing, still-outraged legendary. Ash had thought Buizel had nearly defeated it at the time, but now it seemed the water type had done little more than infuriate it.

_It'll be all or nothing..._

"Raikou, Rain Dance!"

"Oh no you don't! Quick Attack!"

With an explosion of speed, Sceptile blurred to Raikou's front. Even at distance, Ash saw the legendary's eyes widen in surprise.

"Now, Leaf Blade!" With its right glowing nimbus, Sceptile slashed at Raikou's face. To everyone's surprise though, Raikou ducked below the blow this time, snarling loudly as it did so.

"Again!" Sceptile followed through with its left at lightning speeds, but this time Raikou jumped back, avoiding the blow completely.

"Leaf Blade, back to back!" Ash yelled frantically. Sceptile ran forward, repeatedly attacking.

"Let's finish this battle too, Raikou," Tobias suddenly called back loudly. "Catch it!"

_"Tille!" _the forest pokémon screamed out in anguish as Raikou once again caught its attack in-between its jaws.

"Now, Thunderbolt it!"

_"Raikou has Sceptile caught! Is this the end for Ketchum's Sceptile as well?"_

"Use your left again!" Ash screamed. Hearing him, Sceptile blinked away the pain, then drove its left Leaf Blade into the dog's cheek, successfully freeing its right arm moments before Raikou lit up with blinding electricity. Across the arena, Tobias audibly snarled.

_"A lucky escape there for Sceptile!"_

"Turn that electricity into a Wild Charge!"

Raikou bounded forward again, its face fuming and savage. Ash yelled out an instinctive, "Dodge!"

Sceptile twisted to one side like a matador dodging a Tauros as Raikou rushed by, but one of its feet slipped on the still-muddy surface of the battlefield, sending it flailing to the floor. In an instant, Raikou turned and leapt back on top of the grass type, its razor-sharp teeth crackling.

"Roll!"

Tucking its limbs into its body, Sceptile quickly rolled to one side as Raikou's face buried itself in the dirt. The legendary beast roared in frustration as it slapped its huge paws on the battlefield again and again, hovering over and snapping repeatedly at the grass type as it frantically rolled and scrambled backwards.

Raikou leapt forward one more time, finally succeeding in bringing both huge paws directly down on the grass type's torso and right arm, much in the manner it had pinned the water type before it.

Tobias's wordless snarl turned to a smirk.

"_Charge_ _Beam_!"

The crowd gasped as one as Raikou drew another shuddering breath. Even Pikachu took a sudden step forward, as if he was thinking of rushing out onto the field and coming to his friend's aid. Sceptile struggled frantically on field with all its remaining energy, unable to throw the beast's heavy weight away.

"Use your legs!"

Sceptile's eyes widened, then curled its body up, slamming one green foot into Raikou's chin the instant before the electric attack was released. Instead of launching its beam towards its foe, Raikou instead shot it directly across the battlefield. "Waah!" Ash yelled, leaping aside as the golden beam missed him by only a few metres. Taking advantage of the dog's surprise, Sceptile kicked again and again, then when Raikou finally began to shift its weight, threw the beast's paws away with a stupendous effort while blasting it in a the face with a furious Bullet Seed.

"Don't let it escape!"

Shaking its head and taking heed of its senses once more at its master's hasty order, Raikou pounced forward again at Sceptile as it quickly rose back up to one knee.

"Leaf Blade!"

Thwack!

Raikou howled in pain as it fell back, closing its eyes and shaking its head again. "Yes, Sceptile!" Ash yelled out. Running headlong into that attack with its full body-weight behind had to have done serious damage to the legendary dog. In fact, Ash could now see it visibly swaying as it staggered back to stand before its trainer. There was no mistaking it this time, the dog was on the verges of exhaustion. But Sceptile was clearly on its last dregs of energy too, Ash could see his Hoenn friend was now even struggling to push itself up to two feet again.

Both pokémon glared at each other as the forest creature finally drew itself upright. Both pokémon were panting heavily, and as Ash met Tobias's eyes across the stadium, he knew for all the trainer's obvious confidence in the power in his legendary, the man opposite had come to the exact same conclusion as he had.

Ash raised one hand, gesturing forward with grim determination on his face.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam now!"

The forest pokémon gave a long spirited cry as it arched its back, lifting its head to the sky and forcefully pushing itself upright. From deep within its throat, yellow light twinkled, then began to grow in size until it filled the grass type's entire mouth.

As if mirroring, Ash saw Tobias suddenly lift an arm of his own, pointing towards Sceptile with clear intent.

"Raikou, summon all your power left and use Charge Beam!"

Streams of thin blue electrical energy suddenly descended from the cloud still-circulating above. They flew down, latched onto the legendary dog, and began to jump all over its body. Raikou's eyes began to glow a electrifying red as it leaned its head forward and opened its jaws wide, revealing a dazzling sphere of gold slowly growing in its mouth.

For a moment, no one in the stadium so much as breathed as the two pokémon stared each other down. Even the referee took a few hesitant steps backwards.

"Do it!" Ash yelled the moment he saw the six spheres on his forest pokémon's back turn white, dimly hearing Tobias call out a similar command at the same time.

The two attacks shot forth, meeting in the centre with a deafening boom. However, this time there was no explosion. The two attacks kept pouring forward, pushing against each other as both pokémon fought for mastery over the other.

"You can do it Sceptile!" Ash shouted forward desperately, squinting through a gap in his arms as the light given off from the colliding attacks became unbearable. "Don't give up!"

_"Pikah pikah!" _the electric mouse at his feet screamed forward.

Sceptile cried out again, then took a step forward. At the other side of the arena, Raikou did the same. Soon the two pokémon were pacing towards each other, each slowly increasing the power of the attacks still pouring from their mouths until they stood face to face in the centre.

"Finish it off!"

"Do it Sceptile!"

Both pokémon slowly leaned forward, the extreme strain of the their individual attacks written all over their faces before the competing energy finally detonated an inch before their foreheads touched.

The resulting explosion was massive, far bigger than any that preceded it. Ash gasped loudly as he saw his pokémon propelled violently backwards out of the smoke and fire, flying straight past him into the arena floor behind him. But as the trainer twisted back around for a moment and looked back across the battlefield as it cleared again, he could see Raikou also slumped against the opposite wall, eyes closed and legs spread awkwardly.

Up above, Raikou's thundercloud began to shift, then finally broke apart, spilling the bright sunlight back through and lighting up the whole stadium once again. Many spectators exclaimed happily, others complained as they shielded their faces.

"_Raikou! Sceptile! Both are unable to battle, so this round is a tie!_" the referee shouted as he slowly picked himself off the ground again, looking very disgruntled and covered in dust. "_Trainers, as three of the challenger's pokémon have been_ _eliminated, a small break will follow! Resume the match in five minutes!_

_"What power!"_ the commentator roared from overhead._ "Sceptile finally puts an end to Raikou's rampage! And now the challenger is down to three pokémon while Ketchum still has four fit for battle! Never mind the trainers, I think we all need a break from this exciting Championship match!"_

_"Tilleee..."_

Ash ran back to his pokémon and stumbled to a halt beside it. As Pikachu ran round to the other side, Ash fell to his knees beside his fallen grass type, one arm gently snaking around Sceptile's neck and head so he could cradle his pokémon's upper body in his hands.

"Sceptile, are you okay?"

Sceptile half-opened one eye, stirring feebly.

"Sceptile... thanks so much. You were great."

_"Pika-chu!"_

Sceptile looked upwards at its trainer, eyes softening. For a moment, its lips twitched towards a small smile before the grass type turned limp in Ash's arms, the twig falling from its open mouth to the arena floor underneath it.

...

"_Trainers, as three of the challenger's pokémon have been_ _eliminated, a small break will follow! Resume the match in five minutes!"_

Tobias stared at the ground by his feet, lost in thought, one hand continually fingering the pokéball at the rear of his belt.

_I could always release it now, end it all here..._

It would be a relief. And Tobias had been aware of a gradual change in the last few minutes. The nearly never-ceasing giggling had suddenly altered, turning towards the beginnings of an almost child-like tantrum.

_No. Don't be rash. Weaken his remaining pokémon first. Leave no more chances._

It was also a matter of pride. A small part of Tobias disliked the thought of sweeping Ketchum using that particular pokémon like he had done in other battles. Especially since that creature wasn't even technically _his_.

_Just wait..._

The moment was fast approaching though. One way or another, victory was getting nearer. The moment Tobias had dreamed of his entire life. He could feel the excitement bubbling up inside him, like a mountain spring. His final triumph, and the moment when Ash Ketchum would realise the futility of his actions, was almost here.

_I'll enjoy watching you break. Just wait Ash._

...

"He's doing it! Ash is actually doing it!" Dawn squealed from near the front row. "After all this time, Ash is gonna beat Tobias!"

"It's still too early," Rowan interjected sharply. "Tobias still has three pokémon left. And most of Ash's pokémon have taken major damage."

"Latios hasn't been used yet," Gary pointed out darkly from next to his grand-father. "It's the only legendary we know Tobias has. I wouldn't have a clue what his other one is though."

"It'll be tough," Oak said quietly. "Latios is a very powerful pokémon..."

"Ash beat it before," Misty interrupted firmly. "He will beat it again."

"Doesn't sound like he has much of a choice," Gary commented, now chuckling slightly.

...

Ash took a deep breath as he took his took his place on the bench built into the arena wall off to one side, then took out his remaining three pokéballs and held them in his hands, feeling Pikachu immediately take his place on his right shoulder.

"We've come so far guys," Ash whispered, smiling down at the capsules in his hands.

Tobias had said that he stood no chance against what was coming. Clearly he had some secret weapon hidden up his sleeve. The scoreboard above showed it all. Tobias still had two unknowns, as well as Feraligatr still lit.

_Bring it on Tobias. I have the very best pokémon in the world here. Now let's see you try and stop them._

_..._

A loud horn sounded off from above, signalling the end of the brief time-out. All five watched intently as Champion and challenger walked towards their places once again.

"It's going to be Latios. It _has_ to be Latios," Flint muttered.

"Even if that's true, that still leaves one we haven't seen yet," Aaron replied quietly. "And I bet Tobias has saved the best for last."

"Course the same could be said for Ash," Cynthia added. "He still has a pokémon he hasn't used yet."

"He'll be saving it too. Waiting for whatever Tobias springs on him," Lucian finished. Out on field, the group watched Tobias pull out another pokéball and hold it steady in his hand for a moment as he gazed across field.

"Just throw it already!" Bertha suddenly exclaimed loudly, surprising the whole room.

...

Pokéballs safely back on his belt, Ash retook his place on the field and looked up as Tobias pulled out a fresh metal sphere. The legendary trainer locked eyes with him briefly again, but this time to his surprise Tobias gave nothing more than a soft smile before tossing his chosen pokéball with a swift back-hand motion.

_"COOOOOO!"_

Ash held tightly to his cap as the new pokémon flew overhead, too fast to see, its shadow racing across the arena floor as it circuited the stadium once before coming to a rest by Tobias position. Still on his shoulder, Pikachu gave a small growl.

_I knew it._

Latios gave another shrill cry, hovering a foot above the arena floor.

Ash stared over at the Eon pokémon. This creature had been the one who'd put an end to his Sinnoh challenge the first time.

_"Pika, pikachu!"_

Ash looked sideways at his starter, meeting his determined gaze. "You sure?'

_"PIKA!"_

The Pallet trainer grinned slightly. "Okay then." The Sinnoh Champion thrust forward with one hand as he shouted his next choice. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

...

"Pikachu will handle this one, no doubt!" Dawn shouted.

"It's still risky," Rowan commented. "Pikachu's tired out from previous battles."

"No need to worry! Pikachu knocked Latios out before and he's gonna do the same now."

"I dunno though. Is it me, or do all Ash's pokémon seem extra keen to battle?" Gary asked cautiously.

"Extra keen?" Dawn repeated, a confused look now on her face.

"Yeah. I mean, Sceptile refusing to quit after taking multiple Thunders, Lucario still up for battling after taking damage that would have taken most ordinary pokémon out, heck, even Pikachu looked like it wanted to disobey at the start..."

"A loss affects the pokémon as well as the trainer. All of Ash's pokémon badly want to win to make up for that past defeat," Oak commented. "But I'm afraid for all of them if Ash allows them to continue in their present state. A trainer's most important job during a battle is to sometimes hold their pokémon back."

"It's also a matter of pride. Both trainers now have their pride on the line," Rowan added, this face furrowed as he leaned forwards, his slightly twitching hands betraying his inner emotions as he rested them on his knees. "This has far transcended beyond a normal battle. This is now a battle of beliefs. All Ash pokémon want to prove they're as strong as Tobias's. Compounding that for Ash is the fact that this _is_ a Championship battle. The outcome of this match could truly change both trainers' lives forever. And while here Tobias is the challenger, he is also the same trainer who defeated Ash when he was younger. The stakes for both sides have never been higher."

The group fell silent for a long moment. Misty returned her face to the arena below, watching as Pikachu re-took his place on the field.

"_Whatever_," Gary suddenly muttered, breaking the silence. The young professor grinned, then glanced quickly to his side at Dawn as gave his hair a casual flick. "It's about time this battle got interesting anyway."

...

_Three down, three to go. Let's wrap this up quickly._

"Thunderbolt!"

_"Pika-chuuu!"_

A yellow bolt of electricity raced forward, and struck the arena floor. Ash gasped. Latios had moved so fast it had almost disappeared from view, shifting a couple of metres left out of harm's way.

_Careful..._

"Shock Wave!"

The next attack hit its mark. Latios seemed to wince slightly as as the unavoidable electric wave sent sparks springing across its wings.

"Another Shock Wave!"

Pikachu drew his arms in tight again, charging power, then suddenly cried out in pain as a different set of sparks shot across his body, rendering him instantly immobile. Ash gritted his teeth, suddenly worried. The entire stadium, outside the world fell silent as all watched the two pokémon, waiting for the beginning of the true battle.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Giga Impact!"

...

"No," Tobias growled quietly. Out on field, the two pokémon continued their deadly dance. They had fought each other to mutual defeat the last time they faced. Now it seemed they were determined to find out once and for all which of them was stronger. The legendary-wielding trainer covered his eyes quickly as Latios launched a flurry of Luster Purges from above, kicking up another cloud of dust.

His uttered denial had nothing to with the battle in front of him however. It seemed the voice in his head had finally had enough of waiting. Images had begun to flicker before his eyes like an old-fashioned movie, memories he couldn't control.

_Stop this! What are you trying to say? _Tobias pleaded internally, suddenly desperate.

A cry of pain from outside distracted him for a moment. Tobias looked upwards quickly, looking again at the pokémon on field. Latios was screaming, laid on its side on the arena floor as over a dozen yellow mice circled it, each shooting their own electric attacks into the centre. Tobias quickly called out a "Light Screen," before sudden pain took him over once again-

_-holding a sphere of pure azure light. Tobias stared at him, confused and almost afraid, but the energy it seemed wasn't for him. Instead, the stranger pressed it into the cliff face behind him. A moment passed, then impossibly the rocks began to move and break apart, forming themselves into a small darkened tunnel. Without pause, the man in red ducked in and disappeared. Tobias hesitated for a moment, then once again realising the ferocity of the blizzard around him, quickly followed-_

Tobias brought both hands to his head again. It felt like someone was slowly driving an iron stake into his brain. For a moment, he wondered if he was going to pass out. It might even be a relief. It would be good, to just let go and forget about this battle. How important was it any-?

"No," he growled again, this time a little louder. His face screwed up against the pain, the challenger looked up once more. Ash Ketchum seemed to be trying to repeat the same strategy as before, his electric pokémon was now clinging desperately onto Latios's back as he unleashed his Thunderbolt attack sporadically.

_Not this time!_

"Spin Latios!" Tobias commanded, the order unexpectedly breaking loose from him in a high-pitched screech.

The Eon pokémon rotated with unbelievable speed as it shot directly upwards like a rocket. Pikachu cried out in surprise and panic as he lost his grip and found himself spiralling away back to earth...

...

"Hang tough Pikachu!" Ash cried as his electric mouse hit the ground hard.

But Pikachu quickly sprang back to his feet and shook off the pain. The electric mouse glared back into the sky as Latios made a swift turn and began to descend once more, another orb of pink energy slowly building in its mouth.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!"

In a blur of light, Pikachu danced backwards, dodging each of Latios's attempts to end him with a defiant _"Pika!"_, all the while keeping his eyes open for any chance for a counter-attack.

...

Tobias could feel the pokéball on his belt shaking. He didn't have much longer, he knew. The creature inside loved to battle, to it it was all just a big game. And it was far beyond his ability to control. His usual trick hadn't worked on this particular one. But if, _when _the time came to use it, he wouldn't even need to. The creature inside knew exactly what it needed to do. It had been told as much from its old master.

_-followed. The tunnel slowly widened around him, more and more until Tobias could no longer feel the edges. Hesitating, he called out for his 'guide', but no one answered. Finally growing tired of stumbling in the dark, Tobias reached back for Moltres's pokéball, before exclaiming loudly as the cavern exploded into light all on its own. The stranger stood in its centre, the only thing in an otherwise bare stony cave. Well, almost the only thing. Tobias slowly lifted his head and stared open-mouth at the source of the light, at the huge charizard sat on a rocky ledge several metres above him._

_"Tobias."-_

"Arrrrgh!"

...

"What's up with you, Tobias?" Ash muttered quietly to himself. At the other end of the field, the legendary trainer now was half-bent over with both his hands pressed to his forehead, his lips drawn into a wordless grimace. For a moment, Ash considered asking the referee to halt the match. There was something clearly wrong with Tobias, Ash had been noticing similar signs from the trainer all match long.

_"PIKAAH!"_

Ash snapped his attention back to field, just in time to see Pikachu land a devastating Volt Tackle straight into the Eon pokémon's abdomen, sending it crashing to the ground, squealing once again in agony. The electric mouse had been so far almost entirely battling the match on its own, with Ash simply shouting out a few helpful warnings here and there. But Latios had been doing the same. Both pokémon looked utterly set to battle until a winner was decided, and whatever was going on with his human opponent, Ash's priority was to his pokémon first.

"Finish it off Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu rose from four legs to two once again, lightning crackling across his cheeks, then cried out in pain as his paralysis took hold. Latios screamed with triumph as it took off back into the air.

...

_-"Tobias."_

_Tobias re-directed his attention back to his host of sorts. The man was stood eerily still, almost like a statue, staring back at him with piercing brown eyes._

_"...Yes?"_

_"I have something for you."_

_And to Tobias's surprise and amazement, the man raised one arm, revealing a pokéball held in his grip._

The creature was re-showing him how it came to be here, Tobias realised through his agony. It was reminding him of its purpose. And it was eager to begin.

Almost against his will, Tobias felt himself reaching backwards, his fingertips searching for the pokéball at the rear of his belt.

...

Ash gasped in shock and horror as Latios's next attack struck Pikachu while he was still immobile, sending the electric mouse tumbling backwards head over tail. But even as Pikachu again slowly pushed himself back to his feet, another beam of pink struck home, sending him flying back even further and crashing into the arena wall.

"_Pikachu_!"

Latios circled round again, this time closing in with swirling purple energy covering its entire body. The legendary swooped low, ripping up fresh clunks of the already-ruined battlefield at it approached at top speed. Pikachu opened one eye, for a moment too weak to dodge or even push himself upright as Latios zoomed the final distance between them.

A flash of white light.

Ash stared forward in amazement. Even Tobias seemed to have forgotten about whatever was troubling him as he looked forward with wide eyes. Around the stadium, the crowd looked in stunned silence. Off to one side, the referee's mouth dropped in shock.

Swellow hovered before Pikachu, wings spread wide, beak open in a soundless cry as it fended off Latios's Giga Impact with brute strength, before redirecting the Eon pokémon into the ground before it.

"Swellow?!"

The bird pokémon gave no attention to its trainer. Instead, it twisted around to face the rodent below it, who had now managed to shake off his fatigue and was looking upwards at his teammate with an equally shocked expression.

_"Pika?"_

_"Lo, swellow!"_

_"Pika, chu chu."_

_"Looow!"_

And at that hidden exchange, Pikachu abruptly turned around and half ran, half hobbled back to his still-shocked trainer.

All around the stadium, one by one everyone slowly turned their eyes to the referee who was still gaping at the new flying type on field. Eventually however, the official cleared his throat uneasily.

_"Ketchum substitutes Pikachu for Swellow. Continue the match!"_

_"Well, how about that folks? _the commentator suddenly roared from above. _"Swellow comes out just in the nick of time to save Pikachu from certain defeat! Now if that isn't friendship between pokémon, then I don't know what is!"_

"Swellow..." Ash murmured again in continued disbelief. The swallow pokémon twisted to face its trainer, then screeched at the top of its lungs.

_"Sweeellll-looowww!"_

_"And look at that attitude! Swellow is burning with fighting spirit!"_

Ash stared forward blankly for a moment before his mouth twitched towards a smile. Eventually that smile turned into a loud laugh of amazement. The Pallet Champion pumped one hand, then thrust it forward with his fingers splayed.

"Alright Swellow, you're on! Why don't we see just how good this Latios is, huh?"

_"Loow!"_

The Hoenn flying type quickly twisted one-eighty and glared almost hatefully at its legendary opponent. Latios was now back hovering in the air, and it had a look of anger on its face as it stared at the one who had taken away its certain victory.

...

"I have to go."

"What?" Dawn looked up at her red-headed companion. "Go where?"

"I have to get down there, I have to help!"

"Misty, what are you doing?" Gary asked with a bemused expression on his face. "You can't help him."

But it was said on deaf ears. Misty was already making her way down the row of stands, a frantic expression on her face.

...

The pain disappeared.

Tobias blinked in shock.

The trainer hesitated for a moment, then slowly, carefully as if any sudden movement might set if off again, straightened back up. It had gone, as if the vice that had been slowly tightening around his head had suddenly lifted. The two pokémon out on field hovered in the air, making no movement other than the slight flapping of wings, both waiting for the other to strike first. The Champion was staring back at him again, mingled confusion and determination written all over his sweaty, dust-covered face. Tobias remained in position, basking in the reprieve he'd seemed to have been given, but for some reason unable to get the final image shown out of his head.

_"What is..."_

_"Your final team member. Use it against him Tobias."_

_Tobias lifted his gaze from the pokéball to stare into the man's eyes hidden beneath his red and white peaked cap, still swimming in unanswered questions. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten here in the first place._

_"But what is it?"_

_The stranger fixed him with a steely stare, the fire from the Flame pokémon's tail dancing in his eyes._

_"...victory, Tobias. It's your victory."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**And that's it. My apologies for this being a couple of days late. I could make something up, but to be honest I got distracted by other stuff and I just forgot to post it :P.**

**I know some of you will be wondering what the deal with Swellow and Pikachu was. In the original I had Pikachu knocked out here, but in this new one, I couldn't resist having him hang in there a bit longer. He's got another good battle ahead of him later. I had Swellow come out like that to show a bit of friendship, which gets expanded on in the next chapter etc. But if you don't like how I changed it, then the 'Flame' box is right there for you to comment in. Bring it on :P.**

**Tobias's past also got explained a little clearer here. I'm still not totally happy with how I've done it. The problem is I kept having different ideas on how to write it. Even now I've had a new idea which I wish I'd thought of before I started posting. But anyway, that can be saved for the next re-write :P. As for the forced flashbacks, they will get explained later on if you're reading this for the first time.**

**The small mention of an 'Lake Acuity battle' by Reggie is actually in reference to another story on this site. JJWalker has a Paul v Ash rematch he's currently writing that's based on the storyline I have here called 'Progression'. Hopefully you get on and finish it soon JJWalker, because it looks really good from the first chapter. **

**Recommendations... I'm actually running out of ones I can think of. If you guys have any fics you want me to mention, be it yours or someone else's, then let me know. Not you though reppad98. You've had enough attention.**

**-'Mewthree' by 'Mattachu'. A cool story revolving round the game characters. Team Rocket is taking over the world with a new super-pok_é_mon and its up to Ethan (Gold) to try and stop them.**

**-'betrayed by friends' by 'pokekid17'. WARNING. Only read if you have a sense of humour! I'm serious...**

**Right, that's it. Hopefully I won't forget tomorrow :P. Seeya **


	7. Battle for the Skies

The world stood on a knife edge.

Footage of the battle had now spread far beyond the four local regions. All areas of the world were now tuning into this battle to end all battles. From the Sevii Islands to the Decolore Islands, from Orre to Fiore, from Kalos to Oblivia, all sat on the edges of their seats, all staring intently at the various-sized screens to their front. Work in Sinnoh had fallen to an almost stand-still. Around the globe, journalists stood at the ready, their fingers inches from their keyboard. Headlines had been prepared, scrapped, then redone continually as the battle took yet more twists. Every news channel now displayed the same thing.

Tobias was already being hailed by many as the new messiah. To control such gods was impossible, yet it was happening before their eyes. Others were even calling for the match to be halted, for fear of some divine retribution from above. After all, Sinnoh's Champion was committing extreme blasphemy before their very eyes. And the worst thing about it was, he was succeeding. Ash Ketchum was taking on the gods, and for the moment, winning.

But only for the moment. While only some were calling for the match to end prematurely, all were terrified of what might be to come.

...

Misty ran down the long tunnel, heading for the battlefield as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't even know why. But the sight of Pikachu narrowly escaping defeat had scared her far more than she'd might have expected beforehand. The little mouse was the embodiment of the young Champion's spirit. If Pikachu fell, then Ash might not be far behind.

Right up until now, Misty hadn't realised how much his match might mean. Sure, the Championship was on the line, but losing would mean so much more than that. This same battle ten years ago had been the very reason Ash had disappeared for five years to train in solitude. Would he disappear again if he failed again? Surely not, Misty wouldn't let him this time, but she knew it would crush him to his very core.

And there would be even more downfalls, although more physical. Ash would have a thousand interviewers continually rubbing his face in his defeat. The press would tear them apart, each wanting an exclusive on the fall of the youngest Sinnoh Champion in a century, the supposed 'best there ever was' legend. They'd more than likely have to move house, the small cottage they lived in was paid for by the League and unless Ash chose to stay on as one of the Elite Four (Misty knew he never would, what with Tobias as the new Champion), they wouldn't be allowed to stay. Misty would also have to withdraw her own application to join the Sinnoh Elite Four too. All their plans for the future would fall apart around them.

The tunnel came to an end, and Misty found herself staring across the sunlight arena. Her boyfriend's back was to her, the Champion was facing the battlefield with his yellow starter loyally sat by his feet. Out on the field, Swellow and Latios slowly circled each other in the air, both clearly waiting for the other to strike first. Misty hesitated at the entrance, her fingers just curling round the edge of the open doorway's wooden hinges, just out of view and hidden by shadow. She couldn't go out into the field, that wasn't permitted during matches. But perhaps, by standing here, a little closer, maybe Ash would feel it and it would help somehow.

Either way, it was all she could do.

...

"I think Swellow remembers..." Dawn muttered quietly.

The stadium was near silent. Everyone's gaze was fixed on the two pokémon down below, almost all wearing eager expressions as they excitedly anticipated the new match up.

"What was that?" Gary asked loudly. The coordinator repeated herself, this time with greater volume.

"I said, I think Swellow remembers. Latios beat it before, in Ash and Tobias's first battle, with only one hit."

"No wonder it looks so angry," Gary exclaimed quietly. 'I did wonder why, it's not everyday you see a pokémon come out of its pokéball without command..."

"Well, _Ash's_ pokémon actually tend to do that a lot," Dawn interrupted quickly with a small smile.

"Well, everyone knows Ash's pokémon tend to be a bit... _different_. But then, all of Ash's pokémon have shown serious attitude in this battle. It's getting hard to tell what's ordinary and what's not."

"It's how he trains them, Ash has always encouraged initiative. Swellow came out to help Pikachu, that's for certain," his grandfather replied.

"Maybe it's trying to pay Pikachu back for bailing it out against Moltres," Gary agreed.

"Maybe so. The comradery between Ash's pokémon is truly remarkable," Oak continued, wincing slightly as the Eon pokémon responded to its opponent's screech with a fierce cry of its own. "But Swellow are also well known for being very territorial. Being challenged by another flying pokémon, especially one that it has a long-standing history with will certainly act as a great motivator as well."

...

Ash followed every movement of the Swallow pokémon above, trying in vain to ignore his rapidly beating heart. Despite its unfaltering appearance after coming face to face once again with its legendary rival, Swellow was undoubtedly a little worn down by its earlier battle with Moltres. But Latios had taken several hits by Pikachu too. There was no type advantages or disadvantages either way between the two creatures on field this time, this would be at the very least an even fight. But Swellow was out-matched in both speed and raw power, fighting against an adversary that had already beaten it once before.

But Ash had few other options. The rest of his team were either exhausted, or presented even worse match-ups to the mystic psychic-dragon type. And Buizel had already proven the danger of going up against these powerful creatures with a disadvantage. The Pallet trainer swallowed hard, taking a moment to push any re-emerging doubts aside, then glared at Latios with a sudden explosion of fresh determination.

_Bring it on!_

"Swellow, use Quick Attack!"

Just like ten years before, Swellow shot forward. Latios dipped one wing, barely avoiding the Swallow pokémon as it raced by.

_"And it's a sky battle between Swellow and Latios! Incredible!"_ the commentator roared, riling up the audience again as the two pokémon in the air continued to dive and spin past each other, both rapidly gaining height as they both fought to outmanoeuvre the other.

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace now!" Ash yelled. The Pallet trainer was almost struck by a strange sense of deja vu as he watched Swellow take off into the air, leaving a brief sparkle in the blue sky. An instant alter, his flying type reappeared, diving back down with white light building up all around it.

"Luster Purge!"

At its master's command, Latios drew energy, then fired a beam of pinkish energy into the sky.

"Double Team it!"

Swellow copied into eight, the pink beam struck down five copies in a single strike. Latios screeched in surprise as the real flying type appeared at its side.

"Now, Hidden Power!" Ash yelled, accentuating the motion with his hands

In mid-air, Swellow tucked its wings into its body, then threw them back outwards, throwing millions of tiny spheres of shining gold in all directions. Latios cried out in pain as it took almost half the power of the attack, sending it spiralling away.

"Yes! Way to go Swellow!" Ash called out.

But Latios righted itself just before hitting the ground. The attack seemed to have done little more than just provoke the legendary creature, Latios now wore a look of irritation as it drew level with Ash's pokémon once again.

...

Tobias narrowed his eyes. _So the bird has learned a few more tricks then from last time... _But even as his pokémon ascended once again to draw level with Ash's, Tobias felt a small smile cross his face.

_"But what is it?"_

_"...victory, Tobias. It's your victory."_

Final victory was certain. Tobias had now accepted the possibility, _probability_ that he would have to use his secret weapon again to win. While still a very powerful member of his team in its own right, Latios only real purpose now was to weaken Ash's pokémon further. Tobias highly doubted the Eon pokémon would be able to conquer the remainder of the Champion's pokémon (one of which hadn't even battled yet) single-handedly, not judging by how the _Chosen_ _One_ had fought the battle so far. If it took another of Ketchum's pokémon with it, so much the better, but for all intents Tobias had already mentally written the Eon pokémon off. It made no difference in the end. And even if Ketchum also somehow managed to defeat Tobias's pokémon after Latios, his actual starter and currently second strongest, he'd still lose in the end. And with that realisation came a certain sense of release.

Perhaps that was why the headaches no longer troubled him. Perhaps it had finally realised its purpose was going to be completed either way. Because one way or another, this match only had one possible outcome.

...

With whatever part of his mind that wasn't completely focused on the dogfight occurring high to his front, Ash silently noted that Tobias seemed to have gotten over whatever had been ailing him before. Indeed, it was almost as if the battle had come full circle. The man opposite was now once again the picture of calm, like he'd looked when Ash'd first entered the arena. But right now, Ash didn't have the time or energy to waste on worrying about his challenger anymore. The battle raging in the air just above their heads was fast and furious, with no quarter given.

Latios had the advantage of size, the legendary was attempting to use its bulk to beat Swellow into submission. And Ash's Hoenn flier had no way to escape the close-quarter battle, the Eon pokémon could easily out-strip Swellow in straight-line speed as well.

But as Ash stared upwards, he realised with sudden jolt of triumph that Swellow had the advantage of dexterity. For every body-blow Latios landed, Swellow was savagely returning almost three times as many. Ash called out commands left and right, doing his up-most to keep up with the pace of the now brawl between the two airborne creatures, watching as they suddenly broke apart, then rammed into each other again with brutal force.

Latios's sheer weight and size over-powered Swellow with the new impact. Unable to help itself, Swellow lost control and flipped backwards into the battlefield, bouncing across the broken arena floor. Without pause, the Eon pokémon opened fire, blasting after it with a fresh wave of pink energy.

"Double Team into the air!"

Even while still on its back, Swellow copied itself upwards, creating a tower of flying types as its opponent's attack struck the battlefield. Latios span in confusion as all Swellows began to circle it.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted, punching forward with one hand as if trying to fire the attack himself.

As beams of orange energy closed in from all angles, Latios shot into the air like a rocket. The real Swellow raced after it, flapping its wings hard, appearing alone out of the centre of the following explosion.

"Latios! Use Giga Impact!" Tobias commanded loudly from the other end of the field.

Latios turned and descended, building power once again.

"Air Slash, go!"

Swellow span in mid-air as it ascended, a blue orb of glistening light forming on the tip of one wing. The flying type cawed defiantly as it flung it into the air. Latios screeched in outrage as the attack hit home, knocking the Giga Impact off course.

The two pokémon locked eyes as they flew past each other, both immediately doubling their speed as they spun back around to face each other again.

"Luster Purge!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks collided with another large fireball. As the resulting smoke cleared again, both pokémon dived into the centre, forgetting all usual rules as they began to fight like two wild animals once again, talons to hands, wing to wing.

"Use Peck!" Ash cried, desperate to try and help his pokémon in the terrifying battle above. Swellow immediately complied, its head seemed to be on a spring as it rapidly powered a shining beak again and again into the legendary's mid-section. But even though Swellow was fighting with a fury Ash had rarely seen in his flying type, Latios didn't look like the assault was even slowing it down.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Throwing its opponent off itself for a moment, Latios lent forward and slammed a pulsating blue forehead into its adversary, sending it spinning backwards.

"Now, Luster Purge!"

"Agility, quick!"

Swellow disappeared from view, almost teleporting around the arena as beams of energy shot in all directions.

Ash swung an arm across his chest. "Now, Aerial Aces, back to back!"

_"Swel-looowwww!"_

Diving through a gap between two rays of pink, the Hoenn-native smashed into the Eon pokémon twice more before it could dodge, then of its own accord, dived back in with another rapid-fire Peck attack. With anger written all over its face, Latios replied instantly with another Zen Headbutt. For a moment the attacks collided head on and the two pokémon pushed against each other again, now struggling for dominance, high in the centre of the stadium.

_"It's now a clash of wills between Latios and Swellow!"_ the commentator roared as hysteria rose once again in the large stadium at the sight of the two clashing creatures. _"So the only question is, who's_ _going down first?"_

Ash gritted his teeth, then cupped both hands round his mouth as he yelled upwards.

"Use Endeavour!"

With a gleam in its eye and ferocity on its face, Swellow gave up on the struggle and leaned to one side, allowing the psychic tackle to pass over one shoulder. Then with all the power in its small body, brutally swiped at the legend's face with both wings in quick succession, succeeding in actually knocking the Eon pokémon backwards several metres in the air.

_"COOOOOO!"_

Latios screeched furiously at the powerful assault as it righted itself again and retreated backwards a further few feet. The Eon pokémon seemed to perhaps be dipping in the air slightly, Ash couldn't help help but notice hopefully.

_But Swellow's not looking so good either... That's the only reason Endeavour could have worked so well._

"Giga Impact again Latios!"

Ash gasped as Latios dived forward once more, closing the small distance in the blink of an eye. Swellow shrieked as the legendary slammed into it and kept pushing, powering it earthwards in a swirl of purple.

"No! Don't let it beat you buddy! You can take it, I _know_ you can!"

Swellow opened one eye and began to push back upwards, refusing to give an inch in the face of over-whelming power and its trainer's belief.

"End this with Luster Purge!" Tobias suddenly roared, making a sudden motion with one hand, sending his dark-red cloak rippling.

Latios charged a fresh beam of pink while still in the midst of its previous attack. Seeing this, Swellow furiously blasted off another Hyper Beam at point-blank range.

The stadium shook. The audience screamed and shouted in amazement as both pokémon fell out of the smoke earthwards, back towards the arena. But only one swooped to regain its height.

"Swellow no!"

Swellow hit the arena floor with a resounding thud.

"Swellow!"

_"Pikah!"_

"Swellow! You were doing so well, don't give in now!" Ash pleaded desperately.

...

Tobias listened to the plea with a hint of distaste. Did Ketchum honestly expect his Swellow to over-power Latios anyway?

_A Champion should know when he's beaten._

_..._

Ash's Hoenn flier had been the very first pokémon he'd ever caught upon arriving in the Hoenn region. For the first time ever Ash had left all his old pokémon at home (except Pikachu), and early on into his journey had happened upon a huge flock of Taillow. While most of the flock were sorely interested in stealing the Pallet trainer's and his new friends' food at the time, there had been one Taillow that returned even when there was nothing left to eat. And Ash had been utterly amazed at what had followed.

Despite taking multiple electric attacks in a head-on fashion during the battle that followed, the flying type had refused to quit and accept defeat. Ash was even forced to capture it to prevent it from hurting itself any further. And throughout his journey in Hoenn and his challenge to the prestigious Battle Frontier, the flying type had never conceded defeat until every last ounce of its energy was spent. The level of determination Ash had seen on that very first day was unlike any he'd ever seen before, even compared to some of his oldest pokémon like Charizard or even Pikachu, and the flying type unbreakable willpower and spirit had only grown stronger since.

The referee stepped forward.

Ash lowered his head, the peak of his cap hiding his eyes. Seeing his stubborn Swellow beaten was almost heartbreaking. The flying type had come out of its own free will to protect Pikachu, yet Ash hadn't been able to lead it to victory in return.

_You were so brave Swellow._

_""Swellow is unable to battle! Latios is the win-"_

_"Swwell..."_

"Huh?"

The referee spluttered to a halt with wide eyes. Unbelievably, impossibly, the Swallow pokémon on field was moving, clearly attempting to push its wings back under it in a desperate effort to push itself back up to its talons.

"Swellow?" Ash muttered, unable to believe his eyes. At his feet, Pikachu gasped loudly.

_No way! No way Swellow can take all that and still want to battle!_

_"Swweelll..."_

"Latios!"

Ash snapped his amazed gaze over to stare at Tobias. Any semblance of calm had gone, the challenger was now looking as stunned as he was at the flying type's sheer perseverance, but it seemed that Tobias had decided not to even give it the chance to push itself upright.

"It's down, wrap this up quickly with another Luster Purge!"

Latios slowly floated forward, another orb of pink energy slowly building in its mouth.

_"Sweee- lowww..."_

Swellow clearly in pain, yet from its struggles on the arena floor, determined to continue the fight. Ash found himself suddenly torn. Should he encourage Swellow to try to keep fighting even though it could, was very likely to, get seriously injured if it did? Or should he withdraw his pokémon now before it risked any further harm, even against its clear wishes, save it from itself like he had done once before so long ago?

"_Now_!" his challenger commanded loudly.

It was his job as trainer to protect his pokémon at all costs. That same lesson had been drilled into him a thousand times by as many different people. But like Pikachu said, his pokémon wanted this match as badly as he did. Did he really have the right to go against his pokémon's wishes, if he truly viewed them as partners? Equals?

But what right did he have to make that decision at all, stood here safely on the sidelines while his pokémon were the ones who got hurt?

_"Swelll...?"_

It was true, Ash realised in that-split second as the legendary's attack sped towards Swellow. He had no right, no right at all really to tell his loyal friends what to do. He was their friend first and their trainer second, and no matter what, it would always stay that way. So if Swellow wanted to keep fighting, then it wasn't his duty as its trainer to _deny_ it that choice. It was his duty to help it do so as much as he possibly could.

"Swellow, get up right now!"

The pink beam struck the floor with another loud blast, covering the immediate area in smoke once again.

But Swellow was no longer even there.

Latios recoiled in sudden surprise, and screeched in panic as Swellow appeared out of thin air to its left. The Swallow pokémon hung in the air, wings outstretched, screaming at the very top of its lungs.

"Impossible!"

"You can do it Swellow! Endeavour, once more!" Ash yelled while swinging one arm to his front, completely ignoring the sudden outraged cry from the man opposite.

Swellow attacked, brutally beating the dragon/psychic type over and over with even more strength than before, pouring all its remaining energy into its assault. Latios screamed, now amazingly trying to escape from the smaller bird, powering away with rapid flaps of its wings, but Swellow just chased after it. With another piercing screech, Swellow battered into the dragon type again and again from all angles in a streak of white light.

Ash bombarded his pokémon with fresh encouragement as the crowd began to rise to their feet, unable to believe the strength of spirit the Hoenn bird was displaying before them. Even the commentator seemed lost for words.

"That's it Swellow! You never give up, no matter what the odds! I _know _you're not about to start now!"

_"Pikah pikah chu!"_

"_Latios_! Luster Purge _again_!"

Spinning a sudden one-eighty, Latios twisted round to face its pursuer, firing yet another beam of energy behind it. But Swellow just span round the attack and closed in at top speed again, striking Latios again in the chest.

The momentum of the attack sending both pokémon spinning away once more, locked together again in close combat. Ash watched with barely contained excitement, yet at the same time finding himself suddenly stunned almost to the point of silence. How was Swellow still going? Swellow had to be running on pure willpower as it fought alone in the sky, above the uppermost stands.

_You're not alone Swellow! I'm still here!_

"Break away and use Double Team!"

With a frantic flap of its wings, Swellow propelled itself backwards, then split into over two dozen copies, filling the sky.

"_Giga Impact_!" Tobias roared, composure gone, his microphone-enhanced voice booming across the stadium.

"Use Wing Attack!" Ash yelled immediately in reply.

Latios flew through the flock of fakes. The remaining copies reformed into one as the Swallow pokémon struck Latios from high with gleaming wings, propelling the legendary downward several feet.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Before the legendary even had time to recover, Swellow span round on its last attack, striking and knocking it even further towards the earth. Unbalanced, Latios impacted heavily into the arena floor, sending up a small cloud of dust. The Eon pokémon twisted around to stare at its master, eyes desperate, but it seemed its now gaping master had no answer.

"Finish it Swellow! Aerial Ace! You can do it!"

Swellow gave one last cry, staring hatefully down at its foe on the ground, then shot up into the air, disappearing from view.

"No!"

Ash looked down at his challenger quickly. The mask of calm had disappeared again without a trace, replaced again by the same look of absolute fury.

"Your Swellow _will not_ win this Ash! It can't!"

"Watch us!" Ash yelled, suddenly furious himself.

"Latios, strike it down with your best Luster Purge now!"

Latios lifted its tired head and twisted round to face the heavens, a huge ball of pink energy slowly expanding before its mouth.

Swellow reappeared, plummeting towards the ground like a comet, blinding white light almost hiding it from view.

"Fire!" Tobias roared, gesturing furiously towards the sky with one hand.

"No, Swellow, dodge it!" Ash yelled. But Swellow had no intention of dodging, even as both trainers and the millions of spectators watched on, all with their hearts in mouths, purple replaced white. Swellow struck the heart of the incoming attack and kept going, splitting the beam in two as it drove earthwards.

_"Pikaaah!" _Pikachu cried in wonderment.

"Is that _Giga Impact_!?" Ash yelled, amazed and elated in equal measure. "Yes! This is it Swellow! Go for it!"

_"COOOOO!"_

_"LOOOOW!"_

Chunks of rocks flew in all directions, the stadium floor visibly cracked. Large crevices spread out in all directions like a giant cobweb as the two pokémon met, the force of the collision reforming the arena below them into a shallow crater. Ash yelled out as the shock-wave blew him right off his feet onto his back, knocking all air out of his lungs, even Pikachu went skidding backwards several metres. In the Champion's tunnel behind him, Misty clung to the wall desperately as howling winds roared its length.

...

Tobias picked himself up from the ground gingerly, coughing hard as he stared into the centre of the field once again.

_What..._

Latios was floored. The Eon pokémon lay in the centre of the new crater, sprawled out on its side, one wing spread wide the other awkwardly tucked under its body with its eyes shut. Above it, perched on the brink of an upturned piece of concrete, Swellow stood tall. Drunkenly swaying from side to side, feathers broken and ruffled, in some places burnt off altogether, one wing bent at an unnatural angle, but never the less proud, cawing at the audience and its trainer as it proclaimed itself as master of the sky.

...

The referee slowly crawled back to his podium, also coughing violently. He'd decided. He was putting his notice in. This was no way to earn a living, he'd be better off working in a gym somewhere. He'd worked his whole life to earn the position of Chief Battle Adjudicator, to have the honour of refereeing Championship and Elite battles. He could remember being thrilled to earn this job five years ago after the last Chief Battle Adjudicator had been fired for fleeing during a Championship battle. But the dream had been a lie. He'd spent the last five years simply being blown from one side of the arena to the other.

The man slowly climbed back to his feet, noticing with a jolt of surprise the now condition of the present combatants. The official winced slightly as Swellow gave another loud, angry screech in his direction.

_"Okay, okay... Latios is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Swellow!"_

_..._

Ash stared at the scoreboard, still on his back propped up by one elbow, watching as Tobias's fourth pokémon faded out from screen, then immediately pulled Swellow's pokéball from his belt as he climbed quickly back to his feet.

_I can't allow Swellow to keep battling after all that. It's done more than enough._

"Swellow return!" Ash glanced at the referee as he pulled his pokemon back. "I won't be using Swellow again."

"Oh, er... right." At the referee's signal to someone unknown up high, the Swallow pokémon's image faded from view to join Latios.

Ash smiled at the pokéball in his hand, a struggling to put the well-storm of emotions running though his head into words before eventually uttering a simple few.

"I'm very proud of you Swellow."

But it wasn't just Swellow, Ash thought. All his pokémon had fought beyond anything he'd expected today. They'd all come through for him in a way he'd never believed possible. But when it came to _his_ pokémon, _his family_, it was nothing short of normal.

_And I was worried about losing? How can I lose with friends like this?_

Ash snapped his gaze over to Tobias, noticing with a start the challenger had already recalled Latios and now held two pokéballs, one in either hand. _The last two, _Ash realised with a start. He already knew the identity of one. But what was in the other?

It was only now it suddenly occurred Ash that Feraligatr had been an odd choice to begin with. Why had Tobias, a supposed master of all these legendary pokémon, had started out with a normal Feraligatr?

But then, it was hardly normal, Ash thought again. That Feraligatr had been similar to the pokémon he'd seen go against the Elite Four before him, seeming almost invincible. And there was always the possibility Tobias simply hadn't been able to capture enough legendary pokémon to create a full team. It would be hardly surprising, in fact it was astounding he'd even managed to capture this many.

Ash narrowed his eyes. Tobias seemed to be struggling with his last choice though. The trainer opposite was looking from one capsule to the other with a strange expression on his face.

_"Well,"_ the commentator began, sounding almost like he was having to take a moment to catch his breath. "_Well_,_ pokéfans, yet another exhilarating battle puts both trainers down yet another pokémon! What on earth could be next?"_

...

Tobias stared from one hand to the other. In many ways, the choice didn't even matter. Either creature was more than capable of finishing this battle by itself.

His starter of sorts, the pokémon he'd freed long ago from his father's control, and had followed him faithfully all this time?

Or the pokémon he'd been given, abet in strange circumstances.

A small familiar giggle suddenly resonated through his head, but this time Tobias didn't even flinch. It didn't matter. It had served him willingly so far and would do so again if he needed it to. But for now, this one time, perhaps it would be best to play it safe.

With a swift motion, Tobias hooked the pokéball in his left hand back at the rear of his belt and, almost casually, tossed out the pokéball held in his right.

...

Ash and Pikachu watched in silence as the escaped white light formed, starting at the arena floor and working upwards. For the first time in over ten years, Ash suddenly found himself staring at a pokémon he'd never seen before. Above him, the commentator started shouting again, but like the audience, even he didn't seem to know what he was announcing.

Four aqua-blue muscular legs lead up to a powerful-looking aqua-blue body. Two yellow fin-like shoulder blades stuck out just below its neck. A tuft of white fur like a beard or a goatee stuck out from under its head. Twin yellow horns on its crown that somewhat resembled thunderbolts. And a stern gaze that made the very hair on the back of the Sinnoh Champion's neck stand up. Tobias's next pokémon stood on the edge of the small crater made by the previous battle and growled, long and deep, the noise vibrating through the very air.

"Ash!"

The Sinnoh Champion slowly turned his awestruck gaze from the creature to the man stood behind it. Tobias had a triumphant smile.

"I'd like you to meet my very first pokémon. Say hello to Cobalion."


	8. Seeking Justice

"Cool!"

"What's that?"

"It's not real!"

"Course it is, didn't you see its pokéball?"

"It's not fair, using a pokémon no one's heard of!"

"But it looks so _cool_!"

The Sunyshore pokémon centre was filled to the brim. Trainers travelling through the city with nowhere else to stay had flocked inside, all staring with wide eyes at the forty-two-inch plasma-screen T.V. fixed up high on the opposite wall. Even the on-duty Nurse Joy had mysteriously managed to find more reasons than usual to keep herself sat behind the counter within viewing range. At the moment, she was filling out some requisite forms for a new cardio monitor that the Centre badly needed after the city's gym leader's raichu overloaded and destroyed the last one, but even she couldn't help stealing regular glances at the mounted television.

"A new pokémon huh? That guy deserves a fine!"

Joy glanced up again. The young man sat opposite her, with one elbow resting on the counter's hard surface, had been even more fidgety than most of the children that currently resided inside, often leaping up and shouting out his dismay or elation during the battle's showing. The nurse watched again as the man suddenly leaned back, closing his eyes with a look of sudden exhaustion, combing back his long blonde hair with one hand before sighing dismally as he returned his attention to the images on screen.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon Ash! Don't let that guy get to you or I'll have to fine you too!"

...

"_Okay_..."

Tobias's creature snorted loudly, then stomped one foot on the ground, clearly impatient to begin. The new pokémon was glaring daggers across the field.

"..._this_ should make things interesting," Ash finished, still awestruck, to the pokémon by his feet.

_"Pikaa..."_

...

"How the heck did Tobias get one of those?"

Although fairly certain of what he was looking at, Gary immediately reached into his lap coat for his pokédex to confirm his suspicions. A row to his front, he could see the younger coordinator doing the exact same thing.

_"Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon. This pokémon is extremely rare and only found in the Unova region. One of the Justice trio, it has a mind and body made of steel and its gaze is said to make even the most unruly pokémon obey."_

"How's Ash meant to fight a pokémon like that?" Dawn cried a second later, suddenly sounding outraged. "How did Tobias even get a Unova pokémon anyway?"

"Well, if what he's been saying is true and Tobias _is_ from Unova, then it does make logical sense that he has a Unovian pokémon," Rowan replied calmly, although still looking a bit taken aback himself.

"This will be difficult for Ash though. He's going to have to battle a pokémon he's never seen before, without knowing what its strengths, weaknesses, attacks or capabilities are," Samuel Oak muttered. "It's very rare to see a Unovian pokémon over here after all, the region's so far away and they have their own league and so on..."

"Ash never did travel to Unova, did he?" Dawn asked sadly. "He should have. I remember when I once went to Unova, they have pokémon over there that look nothing like the ones in Sinnoh..."

...

Up in the presidential box, all five occupants were back on their feet again, still in surprised uproar over the new pokémon.

"Where on earth could Tobias have caught a pokémon like that?" Aaron asked loudly. The room suddenly grew quiet as everyone looked at each other.

"Well Cynthia, you're our Unova expert, do you have any idea?" Lucian asked.

"I'm afraid not," the former Champion relied slowly. "In fact, I'm not even sure Cobalion has a native area. I've never even seen one before today." Cynthia paused, suddenly looking thoughtful. "Although I once heard from Caitlin that it was said to reside within the depths of the Mistralton cave, near Mistralton city. But that was a long time ago. Maybe I should give her a call..."

"She'll probably be watching this anyway, just like the rest of the world," Flint muttered darkly.

"It seems Tobias has finally revealed his secret weapon," Bertha spoke up, her voice quelling all others. "I told you we had only to wait. This will be an interesting battle for certain."

The group fell silent, all gazing back down to the battlefield below. Flint suddenly sat back down, abruptly crossing his arms in a small huff.

"Well, there's no point getting excited about it anyway..."

...

"A Cobalion?" Ash murmured. "That's new, huh Pikachu?"

_"Pika pika,"_ the mouse relied insistently, gesturing upwards at Ash's waist.

"Oh yeah, you're right buddy. Better see what we're up against here." Ash carefully reached down and pulled out his pokédex, suddenly feeling a little reminiscent. After all, it had been a long while since he'd had to do this. The Pallet pair listened carefully as Dexter recited almost the exact same message as the one told only moments ago in the stands.

"Sounds tough," Ash muttered as he put Dexter away again.

"Magnificent, isn't he?"

Ash looked up. Behind his pokémon, Ash noticed with a start of surprise that his opponent was still smiling. For the first time Ash noticed, Tobias actually looked genuinely happy.

"Cobalion has been waiting a long time for this chance to battle. Ash, you should be honoured."

Ash fought down the urge to reply scathingly, instead reaching down for another pokéball.

_Pikachu and Lucario have already been though some tough battles. I was gonna save him till the end, but now there's only Feraligatr to deal with afterwards, then there's no point saving him any longer._

"Charizard, let's go!"

The crowd broke once again with enthusiastic cheers as their favourite fire-type burst into life. Charizard landed at the other side of the wrecked battlefield to Cobalion, landing lightly before his trainer and eyeing the new pokémon with a fierce, but focused glare.

_"Here he finally is! Ash's Charizard, who's won many a battle in this stadium! This furious fire type has brought the end to many challengers here at the Sinnoh League! Can it bring about Tobias end now? Is Champion Ketchum trying to end it all here and now?"_

Charizard snorted a small puff of fire from his nostrils. One the overly-arrogant pokémon, Charizard showed no hint of that now. His time in the Charicific Valley had long since beaten that proud streak out of him. The evolved Kanto starter was now the picture of calm, controlled (if not, then restrained) power. He was to Ash as Garchomp had been to Cynthia before him, and on data continually fought Pikachu for the greater successful winning record.

...

"_Yes_," Misty muttered quietly from the tunnel behind. "That's it Ash, Charizard'll handle this one, no sweat, no doubt." The once gym leader couldn't help but feel her fears disappear for a moment as she took in the powerful fire pokémon.

...

Tobias stared forward with narrowed eyes. In a way, Charizard was the worst possible match up to his pokémon. Fire/flying against fighting/steel, his pokémon was weak to both Charizard's types. But such things like type match-ups were truly irrelevant where Cobalion was involved.

"Flamethrower, go!"

"Stop," Tobias uttered calmly.

The fire pokémon choked mid-attack, suddenly frozen in place. The Champion's charizard looked a mixture of shock and outrage. Quite amusing really, Tobias had seen the same expression once painted on almost all the other pokémon in his possession moments before their capture.

"Charizard? I said use Flamethrower!"

"Don't let it Cobalion," Tobias instructed his pokémon firmly. "You know what to do, my friend."

Again, the fire pokémon reared his head to attack, only to stop at the very last moment. Charizard seemed to be straining against some kind of invisible force, still unable to move. His teeth were bared angrily, but little by little, Tobias could see it now lowering its head.

The Unova trainer looked on for a moment, mildly confused, then suddenly let out a low chuckle as he realised what his pokémon was doing. Cobalion was now making the fire pokémon _bow_.

He could hardly blame it. After all, Tobias had never let Cobalion battle before in public, for fear someone would recognise it for what it was and the news would somehow spread back home. So who could blame Cobalion for wanting to demonstrate its power now?

And besides, he was far too powerful now to fear any retribution from his old 'father', regardless of how angry the great_ Laurence the Third_ might be at the sight of his once prize pokémon now in Tobias's hands.

"What's going on Charizard? I don't get it, what's wrong?" Tobias heard the Champion at the far end cry out to his fire type, who was positivity howling in fury as he found himself now forced to all fours.

"Tobias, what are you _doing_ to it?!"

Tobias ignored the panicked shout (Ketchum would figure it out soon enough), instead only focusing on his own pokémon.

"Not quite what I meant, my companion. Put that charizard out of its misery with a Sacred Sword!"

The Iron Will Pokemon arched its neck up, then roared loudly. On its head, its twin horns suddenly snapped together with an audible clap, then shot upwards, forming into the shape of a huge shining sabre. Then with another spirited cry, Cobalion leapt from its position to its submissive rival in a single jump, sweeping the struggling fire pokémon up into the air with a violent swing of its head all in one motion.

"Charizard, no!"

"Iron Head!"

Its sword disappearing as quickly as it came, the Iron Will pokémon kept its momentum from the jump going, charging forward across the rocky battlefield and connecting with the fire type as it fell back to earth again with another brutal blow, sending it slamming into the far arena wall.

"Now, Flash Cannon, let's go!"

Cobalion stomped forward slowly this time, hovering over Charizard before putting one hoof firmly on the fire type's neck, holding it in place. Silvery light began to gather around the renewed twin horns atop of its head.

"Return quick Charizard!"

The metallic-coloured beam slammed into the floor an instant later. Cobalion growled slightly, then in one spring, leapt backwards, landing perfectly balanced before its trainer once more in its original spot.

...

"What happened?" Dawn cried out.

"I was afraid of this" Gary muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Its Cobalion's ability." As Dawn stared at him wordlessly, the trainee professor continued in a low voice. "I studied Unova legends as part of my research. After that whole incident involving Team Galactic in Sinnoh years back, it was obvious that we needed to know more about legendary pokémon and thier abilities, in case such a thing happened again and we needed to prevent it."

"It was actually my idea to assign Gary this task. It's true the fact that we know too little about legendary pokémon anyway, obviously due to thier elusive nature," Samuel Oak interrupted.

"Yeah," Gary replied. "It's part of the reason I'm here. Of course, to watch Ash battle, but this was also a unbelievable chance to study legendaries in person too. In fact, I'm the reason for that last bit of the pokédex." The Pallet-native quickly re-pressed the button on his pokédex, causing the message to repeat itself. "Its gaze is said to make even the most unruly pokémon obey, huh? Kinda interesting if you ask me."

"What are you saying Gary?" Professor Oak exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up as he turned to his grandson.

"What I'm saying is," Gary replied darkly, "is if the ancient legends are true and Cobalion truly does have that power, then it explains why Charizard was so helpless a moment ago. _And_ we might finally have an answer as to how Tobias captured those other legendary pokémon in the first place. Plus, how he's been controlling them too."

"Controlling pokémon?" Dawn cried. "He can't be, that's awful!"

_"Piplup piplup!"_ the water type agreed, gesturing angrily.

"It's impossible to say, but if you're right Gary, then that spells serious trouble for Ash's pokémon too. Who knows what Cobalion can do? And Ash can't defeat something he can't even attack."

"Ash hasn't been Champion for all this time for no reason though," Dawn argued. "I'm sure he's got a plan. I bet Ash knows all about Unova pokémon anyway."

"You really think Ash is that prepared?" Gary asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Ash'll find a way, no need to worry!"

...

Ash stared at the Charizard's pokéball for a moment, for the first time in complete shock. Never before had he had to recall Charizard so quickly, without it even landing a single attack. Ash looked up, suddenly incensed as he caught sight of Tobias smiling widely at his pokémon the other end of the field.

"Tobias! What did you do to my Charizard?"

His challenger didn't move, but made an amused sound with his throat even as he continued to smile at his pokémon. "I didn't do anything Ash."

"Then what..."

"That, Ash, was one of Cobalion's special abilities." As Ash stared wordlessly across field, Tobias suddenly met his gaze. "I did try to warn you. Tell me then Ash, tell me, how does it feel to fight so hard, only to lose in the end?"

"What?"

"Cobalion will take control of any pokémon you send out to face it."

"No way!"

"I'm afraid so Ash. Cobalion has the unique power to control legendary pokémon, what makes you think _yours_ have a chance of denying him?"

"He can _control_ _lege-?_" Ash gaped forward, then like his friends in the stands, gasped as something finally clicked into place. "_That's_ how you've been _doing_ it! Cobalion's been forcing your other pokémon to fight for you!"

His challenger uncurled his arms, bringing them together once in a singular clap, the noise all but lost in the still-excited mutterings coming from the spectators. "Bravo Ash. Now do you see? Colbalion has brought legendaries to my heel. All it takes is a single glance, and they are forever in his, _and my,_ power. And he can do the same for all of yours."

"How can you control pokémon like that!"

"Tobias's expression darkened slightly, yet with a tinge of confusion. "I just said, Cobalion can..."

"I heard that! I meant, how _dare_ _you_ just take control of pokémon?!"

At the Champion's raised voice, the surrounding area suddenly dropped again into near-silence. As one, everyone gaped down towards the Sinnoh Champion. Tobias however, seem unaffected.

"Please Ash. I merely do what other trainers do. I've just found a way that's more... efficient."

"My pokémon are my _friends_!" Ash yelled back, suddenly feeling for the first time deep-seated hatred for the man opposite. Even with all his power and wealthy-looking exterior, it seemed Tobias was just another Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic. "I don't order them what to do, they do it because we're _friends_!"

"Cobalion _is_ my friend," Tobias replied softly, cutting off the young Champion mid-rant. "I saved its life long ago. Now it serves me willingly to repay that life debt."

Ash bared his teeth. "Well that doesn't change what you did to those other pokémon! I'm gonna make you pay for that, and show you what it _really_ means to be a trainer!"

"I would expect nothing less of the _Chosen One,_" Tobias shot back quickly, his face now drawn into slight scowl.

"_What_? What did you say-"

"Send out your next choice. It's time to be _done_ with this battle Ash," Tobias suddenly demanded loudly. Out to his front, Cobalion growled loudly, rising up on its hind legs, then slamming them back into the ground with force, sending tremors in all directions.

_"Pika pikah!"_

Ash looked down. "You wanna get back in there Pikachu? Cobalion's gonna try and control you like he did Charizard. You sure you're not too tired?"

_"Pikah pikachu!" _Pikachu replied fiercely, still staring out into the field with a expression that mirrored his trainer's previous anger.

"Alright then! Then lets go out there and show Tobias how to fight a _real_ pokémon battle!"

_"Pikah!"_

Without pause, Pikachu blasted forward from the trainer's box, launching straight into a Quick Attack before Tobias could even open his mouth. Cobalion stumbled backwards as the lightning fast rodent landed the attack straight into its face and bounced away into the air, shaking its head in confusion.

"Thunderbolt go!"

"Cobalion,-" Tobias began, but yet again was too slow to react. The Unovian roared in pain as Pikachu smacked it with a Thunderbolt while still in the air. Cobalion endured it for a few moments, then leaped aside to allow the remainder of the electricity to be swallowed up by the ground.

"Don't let up!" Ash yelled as the crowd began to catch up around him, shouting and cheering at their favourite pokémon's speedy assault. "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu flipped backwards, landing lightly on the arena floor to its trainer's front, then shot forward again like a cannonball with a tail glowing silver.

"_Sacred_ _Sword_!"

Cobalion leaned forward, catching the rodent's tail with its elongated horn. For a moment, the two contested, pushing against each other before with another roar, Cobalion threw the rodent back with force.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as his pokémon hit the arena floor and kept rolling before eventually righting himself to a skidding stop.

_"And Pikachu takes lots of damage from Cobalion's Sacred Sword technique! Ketchum's trusty starter has taken a lot of damage from previous battles as well, just how long can this plucky pikachu keep fighting?"_

"Pikachu's fine!" Ash yelled back, more to his opponent than the commentator. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle go!"

Summoning the last reserves of his power, Pikachu sprinted forward again, crying out his name with each step.

_"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-"_

"Cobalion, stop that pikachu!" Tobias demanded with a harsh look on his face.

Cobalion glared forward, focusing all its power on the Mouse pokémon. A moment later, Pikachu ground to a halt, electricity disappearing as he looked upwards with a pained expression.

_"Pika-chuuu..."_

"Now, finish it with Iron Head!"

With a snarl, Cobalion began galloping forward, its hooves echoing loudly across the stadium.

"No Pikachu!" Ash stared forward desperately, before gasping loudly. "Wait, Cobalion can't control him if he can't find him right? Pikachu, Double Team now!"

Duplicates of the small mouse started appearing to either side of the ensnared rodent, then as one as Cobalion looked left and right in sudden confusion, charged forward with a conglomerate high-pitched cry.

"Now, use Multiple Iron Tail!"

"No!" Ash heard Tobias growl loudly. "Cobalion, stop them!"

With swift kicks and flicks of its horned head, Cobalion retreated rapidly under the swarm of yellow mice, finally finding the real one after cutting through half a dozen fakes. Pikachu gasped for breath as he suddenly found himself face to face with enemy's furious expression.

"Sacred Sword! _Finish it now_!"

"Grab that horn and give it everything you've got!" Pikachu heard his trainer howl from behind him.

As Cobalion's shining enlarged horn descended towards him, Pikachu jumped forward, grabbing hold.

_"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Both pokémon cried out loudly as everything turned yellow, from either pain or exertion. With a final snarl, Cobalion threw its head forward, tossing the mouse violently to the ground. Pikachu whimpered in pain, unable to move, his breathing horse as all his limbs shook from utter exhaustion.

"Pikachu, look out!"

The Mouse pokémon peeked upwards just in time to see Cobalion rear up on its hind legs once again, then bring both its front feet crashing down towards his small head.

...

"Pikachu!"

Misty blanched at her boyfriend's agonising cry, stumbling forward into sunlight even as the Sinnoh Champion ran out into the battlefield. No one even seemed to notice her presence, everyone (including her) was transfixed on the centre of the arena.

Cobalion, Misty noticed, actually seemed to step backwards respectively, lowering its head slightly as the Pallet trainer slid to a halt and carefully picked his battered electric type, then quietly watched as Ash stood back up and made his way slowly back with his face hidden in the shadow of his cap.

_"Pikachu is unable to battle! Co-Cobalion is the winner,"_ the referee cried out, faltering a little as he shouted out the unfamiliar pokémon's name. _"Both trainers are now down to just two pokémon!"_

"Ash!"

"The trainer to her front looked up at the sound of his name with a look of compete surprise.

"Misty? What are you doing down here?"

Misty walked forward slowly, ignoring the shouts and cries as people from above suddenly began to realise her presence on the battlefield. Tobias made no reaction, she noticed, other than crossing his arms.

"Hey..." Misty cringed slightly.

_Good one Misty. He's fighting an unbeatable pokémon and Pikachu's just been beaten up and all you can say is 'hey'?_

"Hey," Ash replied quietly, looking back down at the pokémon cradled in his arms. Even from several metres away, Misty could see with another pang in her stomach that Pikachu's usually cute face now looked more black and blue from bruising than his usual yellow. Even the fact he didn't seem to be waking back up after the match meant he might have taken some serious damage. Misty hesitated a moment longer, then strode forward, gently snaking her arms under Ash's and carefully taking the Mouse pokémon's weight.

"I'll look after Pikachu Ash. You go back to the battle."

"The b-battle?"

Misty looked upwards, meeting the brown eyes inches away, then seeing the lost-looking expression on Ash's face, reached forward with her free hand and grabbed him by the collar, muttering in a low fierce voice that only they could hear.

"It's _not over yet_. There's always a way, Ash. You can. Still. Beat. Him."

"Excuse me!"

The pair snapped apart, Pikachu now in Misty's arms, and looked around. The referee was staring at the pair with an affronted expression. "This is a Championship battle. No guests are allowed on the battlefield for either participant during-"

"She'll stay as long as she likes."

Misty jumped, eyes widening a little at the unusually harsh tone coming from her boyfriend. But as Ash turned back to face her again, the trainer broke out into a small smile. "Misty, take good care of Pikachu for me. In fact, take Buizel as well, it got hurt pretty bad in that battle with Raikou."

"Oh okay, right," Misty shifted the still unconscious weight of the electric type in her arms to take the offered pokéball, all the while never taking her eyes of the young Champion's face. "And remember what I said, Ash."

"I will."

And with that, Misty turned and hurried back towards the dark tunnel in the arena wall. The stadium luckily had a Pokémon Centre on site, maybe she would be able to get Pikachu and Buizel there and return without missing too much of the action. In fact, if she cut though the staff entrances, then maybe-

"Misty!"

"Huh?" The water trainer looked back, one foot already inside the tunnel. Ash hadn't moved, but there was something strangely intense about the way he seemed to be staring back at her at that moment.

Misty blinked, confused. "Ash?"

The trainer opened his mouth, then suddenly smiled again, this one a little wider.

"Thanks Misty."

"Um... sure." Misty watched the Champion quizzically for a moment longer as he turned back to the battlefield, then dismissed it as she turned and jogged into the tunnel's shadow.

...

_Wouldn't have exactly been the best time anyway,_ Ash couldn't help thinking as he turned back to face the field.

Cobalion was shifting its weight from one foot to the other. The Unovian pokémon clearly was eager for its next challenger. Even Tobias behind seemed to be wearing a look of impatience. Ash forced both out his head for a moment, refusing to let either rush him into his next choice.

It was only now he realised once again just what a comfort having Pikachu constantly stood by his side really was. A distinction he'd noticed a thousand times before, but never really more than now. And now the electric mouse was gone, it had become even harder to fight back the familiar creeping sensation of dread.

Ash gritted his teeth, curling both hands into fists.

_Lucario or Charizard, Tobias will just control them both. I can't win this! It's not fair!_

_"There's always a way, Ash."_

Ash snapped his gaze back upwards, now staring at the pokémon opposite with a new intensity as the water trainer's word rang through his head. Ash quickly ran through everything he knew about the legendary. It wasn't much, but had Dexter said something about its gaze? That it controlled pokémon by staring at them? So long as they didn't look Cobalion in the eye, it'd be okay, right?

_Not that that's much use though. I don't have any pokémon that can fight without using their eyes- oh._

Ash grinned, ripping a pokéball back out from his belt.

"Lucario, I need you again!"

The Aura pokémon materialised on its knees. Despite everything, Ash almost burst out laughing as he caught sight of it, eyes shut, calmly mediating on the broken-up arena floor.

"Lucario! Listen, this is gonna sound really weird, but don't open your eyes! Trust me!"

_"Raagh?" _Lucario questioned, but true to its trainer's wishes, kept its eyes tightly shut.

"Long story short, basically Tobias has got this weird new pokémon that can control other pokémon by staring at them. It's already had a go at Pikachu and Charizard, so whatever happens, don't look at it! We're gonna have to use Aura for this one, time to see if all our training has paid off."

Through their bond Ash could feel the Aura pokémon's incredulity, but on the outside, the fighting type simply growled again in confirmation. Lucario quickly rose to its feet and brought both arms up, even while keeping both eyelids firmly down.

"You think such a simple trick is going to work against Cobalion? Even without its gaze, it cannot be defeated in battle."

"Yeah, save it Tobias," Ash called back quickly. "We've been defeating your unbeatable pokémon all day long."

"Well, no longer!" Tobias snarled back. Ash could see that Tobias had now completely lost the struggle to regain his impassive attitude. "Cobalion! Sacred Sword!"

"Alright Lucario, its head to head battle time! You ready?" Ash yelled.

_"Raaggghhhhh!"_

"Then go! Use Bone Rush and show that Cobalion just what a Sinnoh fighting type can do!"

Lucario sprinted directly forward towards the charging Cobalion, holding its long bone staff low to one side. Without hesitation, Ash plunged deep into their Aura-powered bond, ready to help at a moment's notice. Fighting blind, Lucario was going to need all the help he could give.

_'Vertical attack coming in Lucario! Block it, then go for the legs!'_

...

_"Pika...?"_

Misty started, looking down at the pokémon in her arms even as she skidded to a halt by the stadium's Pokémon Centre occupied by a very surprised Nurse Joy.

"Oh Pikachu! I'm glad you're feeling better, you had me so worried!"

_"Pikachupi?"_ Pikachu blinked upwards at her, looking confused, then after taking a brief moment to glance at his surroundings, quickly wriggled free and began to limb back down the heavily-lit corridor.

"_Pikachu_! No, you're hurt! You need to rest!"

_"Pika pika," _Pikachu argued vehemently, cheeks sparking slightly as the water trainer grabbed hold of his tail and proceeded to drag him backwards, even though he knew he was far to weak to shock the flaming-haired woman. Misty paused, looking uncertain.

"But Pikachu..."

_"Pika pikapi!"_

"You really want to go back for Ash?"

_"Pika pikachu!"_

"Miss Waterflower...?" Joy asked hesitantly. Misty paused for a moment, staring into the creatures black eyes, then making a snap decision, span back around and pushed Buizel's pokéball into the nurse's hands.

"There's a Buizel in there that needs attention. It took that Charge Beam from Raikou at pretty close range."

"A _Raikou_?" Nurse Joy spluttered. Misty stared back at her, slightly nonplussed.

"Well yeah, haven't you been watch..."

"The match? No no, this has been the ideal time for me to get some of my much-needed xylophone practice in! If I don't practice, I won't make this year's Lily of the Valley Lilypad orchestra. And it's been so busy lately, with all these battles," the nurse finished with a worried expression. Misty blinked twice, then casually looked past her to the strange, almost infantile instrument sat behind the nurse's counter currently happily being played by the nurse's Chansey.

_Okay_...

"Well, I've got to dash," the water trainer replied quickly, reaching down to grab the still-struggling the electric type and wrapping him firmly in her arms. "Ash will be along at the end to drop off Pikachu and the others, bye! Good luck with your practice!"

Leaving the Nurse Joy and her peculiar hobbies behind, Misty took off at a sprint, Pikachu still held tightly in her arms.

"Okay, Pikachu, here's the deal. You don't struggle, or try to help Ash, or get even try to get out of my arms, then you can watch the rest of the match. Deal?"

_"Pika,"_ the rodent replied meekly, quelling slightly under the stern gaze. _"Pika pika pi?"_

"Yes, we're going back."

_I just hope Ash can hold out that long..._

_..._

_'It's jumping over you! Roll forward, then Aura Sphere!'_

_'Good one! Now take it on! Close Combat now!'_

Lucario could still see in a way though, even without its eyes. Although Ash wasn't anyway near to mastering the ability himself, he knew his pokémon could still sense its surroundings to a surprising accuracy by using its innate connection to Aura itself. But the ability was no substitute for the actual gift of sight, one distraction causing it to lose its focus and Lucario would be completely blind.

Cobalion charged in yet again, swinging its shining head horn with proud fury in its eyes.

_'Sacred Sword, coming in fast! Dodge to the left!'_

But anticipating the dodge, Cobalion changed track mid-sprint. Ash couldn't stop himself shouting vocally in concern as the Unovian smashed into his pokémon at full speed, sending it crashing backwards.

"Lucario! Please be okay!"

The Aura pokémon twitched on the battlefield floor, then in one defiant motion, slid both front paws under itself and slowly pushed itself back to its feet. Tobias suddenly roared in anger, his whole face twisting again, shocking the entire stadium.

"Sacred Sword at _full power_! End this Cobalion!"

_This is it, _Ash realised grimly as the Iron Will Pokémon charged forward again, the light from its horn now blinding out even the light from the sun.

"Lucario, give it everything you have left and use Aura Sphere!" Shouting his commands aloud wouldn't matter anymore. Lucario wasn't going to last another attack like that. This next exchange would decide it.

Lucario slid one foot backwards, then side-facing the oncoming legend and dripping with sweat, clapped both paws together one last time. With a spark of blue, the sphere slowly formed, fed by the azure energy pouring from the pads on both the aura pokémon's paws.

Cobalion crossed into the final ten metres, then leapt upwards and forwards, roaring like its master only a few moments ago as it brought its head sweeping down.

"Do it _now_!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. Lucario snapped both eyes open, then thrust upwards with all its remaining strength.

Boom!

Lucario flew backwards, hitting the arena floor and rolling over and over and over, bouncing among all the rocks and debris, all its limbs flailing as they hit the ground again and again, before finally coming to a rest almost at the Champion's feet. Ash couldn't help but feel another surge of sympathy and remorse as he stared down at his pokémon's battered form.

"Lucario..."

_"Lucario is unable to battle! Cobalion is the winner!"_

"_Yes_!"

Ash slowly looked upwards. Cobalion was trembling slightly, but still standing with its head held high in the air. Behind it, Tobias for the first time, was actually openly celebrating one of his pokémons' victories.

"I told you Ash! Cobalion _can't_ be defeated!"

_"Lionssh..."_

The whole stadium snapped their gaze back to Cobalion. The Iron Will Pokémon held itself proudly upright a moment longer, then its front feet buckled underneath it. Cobalion fell forward, face planting the dusty floor, then fell sideways, both eyes closing all together.

_"Cobalion is _also_ unable to battle,"_ the referee amended swiftly._ "Therefore, there is no winner and the match ends in a tie! Trainers, please release your sixth and final pokémon!"_

"_No_!" Tobias howled, his features switching to sudden horror. "How did you do it? It's not possible!"

"Anything's possible with pokémon as your friends," Ash replied, suddenly calm.

...

"Hey!" Reggie looked up in surprise. "Where are you going?"

Paul paused by the doorway, on hand resting on the frame. "Metagross needs more training. It's going to need it if we intend to take down the Survival Area."

"But, don't you want to see the rest?"

"Why?"

Reggie stared at his brother in confusion. "Tobias and Ash are down to their last pokémon. You watch the whole match, then you leave now, at the finish?"

Paul sighed impatiently. "I watched because I wanted to see and assess Tobias's pokémon. Now he's run out of anything new, I really don't see the point of sticking around to see the forgone conclusion."

"Foregone conclusion?" Reggie repeated with puzzlement. "But, don't you... don't you want to see who wins?"

"Hmph," Paul twisted back to face his brother, now rolling his eyes slightly. "Like you don't already know..."

...

"Here we go..." Ash muttered quietly as Feraligatr suddenly re-appeared on the field, suddenly flung from its trainer in a loud violent curse.

_Just Feraligatr, I'm so close..._

_No. Don't get overconfident. Stay focused, don't lose this now._

Still, Ash couldn't help reasoning in-spite of himself. He didn't doubt Feraligatr would be a extremely tough opponent to beat, its minor battle with Pikachu had been evidence enough. Still, it couldn't be any tougher than Tobias's previous pokémon, could it?

_Of course it could be. Haven't you spent this entire battle proving normal pokémon can be just as powerful as legendaries? Get a grip, Feraligatr could be the worst one._

Either way, Ash knew he was in for one tough final hurdle. Charizard was going to have a tough time, taking down the mammoth of a water type. But then again, they'd been in plenty of tough situations like this before. Defeating Gary's powerful Blastoise at the Silver Conference, battling Noland's borrowed Articuno, even once fighting a much larger and more experienced Charizard on the peak of a certain familiar mountain to a mutual knockout.

_"There's always a way, Ash."_

Misty was right. There was always a way to win, even in the toughest of battles. After all, the tougher the battle, the harder they fought.

"All up to you, buddy," Ash murmured to the pokéball in his hand, suddenly smiling again. He was actually going to win this. After ten years, he was finally gonna beat Tobias, once and for all. He'd never felt so certain. Everything he'd gone through during that time, all the hardships and training, it had all been worth it.

"Ash."

Ash looked up. Tobias's face had changed. Gone was the looks of non-emotion, of supreme arrogance, of fury and triumph. Fresh lines had appeared, and his face now almost looked shrunken, as if he'd suddenly aged ten years in a few seconds. His challenger stared back at him with an almost haunted expression.

"I will say this..."

Tobias slowly raised one hand, pointing directly at his motionless water type.

"You have improved."

Ash stared back, confused as silence suddenly inexplicably fell on the entire stadium.

Feraigatr suddenly disappeared completely in a beam white light, instantly searing the back of Ash's eyes and forcing him to shut them in agony. Around him, the audience screamed and roared in equal measure. Up in the presidential box, all four Elites and former Champion gaped down with open mouths. In the stands, professors, trainee professor and coordinator alike coved their eyes as blinding light took every inch of the stadium. In the Champion's tunnel, just grinding to a halt and out of breath, Misty exclaimed loudly and fell backwards to the floor, turning away from the light and curling up in a tight ball on the floor. Pikachu nestled tightly in her arms, hiding his face with a pained squeal.

Ash yelled out and forced himself to re-face the field, wildly thinking for a moment that Feraligatr was somehow evolving, before remembering that was ridiculous and impossible, then sank to his knees as the light suddenly switched off as suddenly as it came.

Tobias last pokémon floated forwards, giggling loudly, slowly cartwheeling through the shocked air.

_"Mewwww."_


	9. Fight to the Finish

Tobias glared forward at the small pink pokémon, watching its quick darting movements. Mew twisted this way and that, giggling loudly, the only sound in the otherwise soundless stadium.

This pokémon had been both a blessing and a bane to his very existence.

_There, you have what you wanted now. You're battling Ash, just like _he_ wanted._

Mew suddenly stopped giggling. A tendril of accusation entered his conciousness.

_Fine! Yes, I did recall you at the start, I understand you're not happy about that. But you're out now, just win this battle for me, like you wanted to, then leave me in peace!_

Keeping even Mew on his team after this battle wouldn't be worth the continuous games, and the headaches that swiftly followed if he tried to deny them. He'd, with Cobalion's help, go out and capture a lesser legendary instead. Although unspeakably powerful, perhaps stronger than his first four pokémon put together, he knew now Mew couldn't be controlled. Even Cobalion's power had been woefully insufficient against the supposed ancestor of all pokémon.

_"But why?"_

_"That doesn't matter to you. Use it, and defeat him. Use Mew to achieve your goal."_

Tobias had little doubt of the true identity of the trainer on the mountain. There had been tales circulating that mountain for years, that an impossible trainer resided within its peak. Kanto's old Champion, still in training. But why had he given Mew to Tobias in the first place anyway? What was the reason behind his benefactor's strange desire see Ketchum dethroned, yet not wish to do it himself? If the man was capable of capturing pokémon like Mew, then Ash would have surely stood no chance against him in person.

_"It has agreed to this as a special favour to me. It will obey your commands throughout the competition, although it might be best if you refrain from releasing it until the very end."_

Tobias growled loudly, glaring back at the playful pokémon. Mew wasn't done playing around with his memories it seemed.

The whole thing had been ridiculous to begin with. Mt Silver had never been rumoured to have a legendary pokémon in the first place, quite how Tobias had found himself up there in the first place was completely beyond him. It had been sheer good fortune to run into a man atop that frigid mountain with an identical desire to himself and holding a Mew ready to go.

Mew giggled loudly again. Tobias felt like he'd been suddenly slapped hard in the face.

Sheer good fortune?

Months, sometimes years of painstaking research had been required to track down each of the legendary pokémon before Mew. Yet now, looking back for what Tobias suddenly realised was the very first time, he'd climbed Mt Silver with what seemed now to have been little more than a hunch. Tobias stared, wide-eyed at the pokémon above, for the first time feeling a knot of raw fear.

_Why are you here?_

Mew gave no reaction.

Tobias had not heeded advice. Curiosity had over-taken caution, and on reaching a safe distance from the ice-covered mountain, Tobias had released his gift. And what his curiosity had provided suppressed even the wildest of expectations. And even better, the stranger had been true to his word. Even without Cobalion's power, so far Mew had obeyed his every command without question.

Tobias hadn't been able to resist testing it though. Luckily, Mew's unique abilities had allowed him to do so without revealing itself. Mew had the power to transform in to any shape it desired, and with its almost limitless move-set, masking it as other creatures had been easy. And the psychic type had smashed all expectations aside, destroying each of the Sinnoh Elite Four's entire team under the guise of a weaker pokémon.

But defeating lesser trainers had quickly made the pokémon impatient. The headaches had grown in frequency the closer he had come to this match, his final destiny.

For some reason, like its mysterious former owner, Mew had seemed impatient to battle this particular trainer.

Tobias swallowed hard, forcefully dismissing the fears and doubts. No matter how this came to be, Mew was still here, wasn't it? Still under his command, even if only for the duration of this battle. But once the Championship was won, perhaps Tobias would journey back to Mt Silver. That trainer at its peak couldn't be allowed to get away with manipulating Tobias's actions, even if it was in his benefit. Once his match was done and forgotten, perhaps then he would seek answers and retribution.

Tobias stared at the Champion across the battlefield, suddenly revelling that he'd reached the final moment of a lifetime of dreaming. Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, the Sinnoh Champion, was finally where he wanted him, on his knees, just like the rest of the world would be after this final match. After this _formality._

Tobias raised his chin, curling one fist tightly.

_This ends here._

...

Ash remained on his knees, staring forward, the hand holding his last pokémon hanging limply, his breath coming out in one long rasp.

_I'm going to lose..._

It was strange how his worst fear seemed to impact so gently.

...

_"Mew, the New Species Pokémon. Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. It is thought to be the ancestor of all pokémon."_

Aside from the high-pitched electronic squeak, the stadium still remained in utter silence. Dawn lowered the trembling pokédex back to her lap.

...

In Petalburg city, a family of four gazed with identical expressions at the television screen to their front.

None spoke to the other.

...

Trainee nurse Rosella Joy gave a small gasp of shock as she stared at the small T.V., one hand snaking across the counter to grab the hand of the man at the other side.

Brock didn't even notice.

...

"_Paul_!"

Paul looked up from where he'd been observing his pokémon sparring and gave an annoyed glance at his brother. Reggie was stood at the front doorway of their small house, one hand resting against the wooden frame.

"What?"

Reggie opened and closed his mouth several times, blinking in the bright sunlight before stammering.

"Paul... you _gotta_ see this..."

...

_"Bzzz... Bzzz... Breaking news... Hoenn Central 5 apologizes for breaking up your scheduled programming..."_

A young man and a small pokémon burst through the front doorway, exclaiming happily to have finally found a Pokémon Centre after nearly a week of searching.

"Man, Sparky, am I glad to be out of there! I never thought we'd get out of that Shroomish forest."

_"Pi pi pikachu," _the electric rodent replied, wiping its small forehead with a tired expression, its hopes already pinning themselves on the bottles of ketchup it could smell in the small cafeteria situated at the Centre's rear.

Ritchie sighed, then briefly glanced up at the large plasma T.V. built up in one corner, noticing with interest the small crowd of people gathered around it.

"Hey, is that Ash?"

_"Pi?"_ Sparky questioned, spinning round.

"Hey Sparky, check it out! It _is_ Ash!" Ritchie smiled as he recognised the man on screen. "He must have a Championship defence, I never even heard."

Both gasped loudly as the screen suddenly panned over to the pokémon at the other side of the battlefield.

"No. Way."

...

Flint pressed both hands against the glass to his front.

"Can I... Can I get excited now?"

Lucian shook his head in utter disbelief from his position beside his fellow Elite Four member, his nose almost touching the transparent glass wall at the front of the presidential box.

"You certainly have my permission..."

"You have _all_ our permission," Cynthia uttered in a low voice.

...

Misty stared forward with an open mouth. In her arms, Pikachu gave a small gasp of recognition.

_Ash..._

_..._

Ash slowly climbed back to his feet, looking around at the stadium surrounding him in all directions with a small smile, feeling strangely empty inside.

_I'm going to miss this..._

Ash took a deep breath, then looked again his to the pokémon opposite, still not quite sure whether to believe his eyes or not. But then again, that had been the case with the entire battle, had it not? The whole match had been surreal, like something out of one of his childhood dreams.

_Kinda cool way to lose, I guess. I mean, it could have been a lot worse._

Ash blinked, surprised at the thought that had suddenly popped into his head from nowhere. But it was true enough.

Going up against quite possibly one of the most powerful pokémon in existence, in the final round of a match that had most probably been one of the greatest pokémon battles ever seen, a battle that would undoubtedly go down in history for all time? Yeah, it could have been a lot worse. Ash had always thought he would give up his Championship when he was much older than this, maybe to some better trainer who loved his or her pokémon as much as he did. But if it had to be now, this way to this trainer, at the very least he could say he went out with a bang.

_I'm about to battle Mew. Mew!_

Ash rubbed his face with one hand, the same rational part of him surprised again at the small quiet laugh of amazement that now escaped his lips, even as he felt hopelessness take him over completely this time with no resistance. There was no denying it. Even though he'd fought so hard only to realise it was truly hopeless in the end, he couldn't deny this was pretty... well, pretty awesome really.

_I'm about to battle one of the most powerful pokémon in the world..._

He couldn't help it. He couldn't even explain it. Before he'd been determined, sometimes angry, sometimes even afraid. But now, on the eve of going into battle against the _literal _mother of all powerful pok_é_mon with one of his oldest friends, he felt strange. Almost...

_Excited? Huh, who'd have thought it?_

"Hey! Tobias!"

The trainer just stared back, arms still crossed, still as a statue.

"...Yes?"

Ash gave another little laugh as he looked back at the pink pokémon, suddenly feeling the gaze of the entire world resting on his shoulders. "Well, you sure don't disappoint."

Silence followed, only punctuated as Mew gave another loud giggle. Even as Ash watched it, memorised, a giant pink bubble formed underneath it and hovered impossibly in mid-air. With another gleeful laugh, the psychic type pounced on its invented toy and proceeded to playfully bounce up and down upon it.

"It ends here Ash," Tobias suddenly murmured quietly.

Ash lowered his gaze, now smiling at the pok_é_ball already held in his hand.

_You're gonna love this one buddy._

"I did tell you as much. It's over. This battle is done."

Ash glanced up, meeting his adversary's eyes again, suddenly finding himself for some bizarre reason in an oddly playful mood himself. Perhaps Mew was rubbing off on him. But now certain of his defeat and with nothing to lose, Ash couldn't help but find his forever serious human opponent slightly amusing.

"Not yet Tobias."

Across the arena, Ash watched Tobias stare back at him, his whole body shifting uncomfortably.

"You still want to see this battle though?"

"Of course!"

"-Even though you can't win? Even knowing it will end, _inevitably_, with your loss?"

Ash chuckled. The pressure he'd been feeling since the very start of the match was gone without a trace. The idea that he'd even put pressure on himself in the first place, now knowing that he'd have to fight Mew, _Mew _of all pokémon at the very end, seemed utterly hilarious. The small creature was a god all in itself.

The sound of his quiet laughter seemed to further encourage the psychic type. Mew began laughing gleefully in return, as if it were a private joke only it and Ash shared.

"_Even_ though outcome will be the same no matter _how hard_ you might fight?"

Ash nodded in reply. "Yeah, pretty much Tobias."

The Champion watched with another small sense of amusement as the trainer opposite gaped forward, opening and closing his mouth rapidly with a look of growing shock and frustration.

"But... Why?"

Ash held his fire type's pokéball up, this time not bothering to answer as he admired the way the sunlight glinted off its shiny surface, for some reason feeling as if he'd never quite seen it before. Tobias wouldn't understand anyway. Ash barely understood himself.

He had his pok_é_mon. He had Misty, his friends and family. _So what_ if he lost?

"You _can't _match my pok_é_mon's power!" Tobias continued, his voice rising sharply in volume once more. The legendary pok_é_mon trainer paused for a moment, clearly internally struggling, then stepped forward, finally snapping completely, the frustration he'd been holding back the entire match bursting out.

"You. Can't. Win. Ash! Why won't you just _quit_!"

Ash couldn't stop himself from uttering a small laugh yet again, even as the crowd gasped yet again, this time at his opponent's outburst.

"Nah, not today I think. Hey Tobias!"

"_What_?!" Tobias spat back, the hatred on his face clearly visible.

"I came here for a pok_é_mon battle! What about you?"

_So what if I lose? So what if Tobias becomes Champion? It's not like I haven't ever lost before, after all. I can always just come back stronger later. I might never beat Mew, but I'll still have all my friends and family, I'll still have Misty, and I'll still all have my pokémon. So if this is where I'm really meant to lose everything..._

With a sudden motion, one that made Tobias jump and the whole world gasp again, Ash reached up and grabbed his league cap, flipping and replacing it on his head, this time with its peak facing backwards.

_Then all that's left is to give one hell of a battle._

...

Misty gaped forward at her boyfriend, unable to explain the sudden certainty in her stomach despite all logical reasoning, unable to stop the wild grin spreading all over her face as the crowd suddenly erupted into deafening screams.

_He's going to win this..._

Misty cheered from behind. Below, Pikachu shouted forward, adding its own cry to the crowd's roar.

...

Tobias stared up at the stands, staggered by the sudden over-whelming noise. Even Mew had stopped its self-amusement in surprise.

_"KETCH-UMM! KETCH-UMM! KETCH-UMM!"_

_"GO CHARIZARD!"_

Mew giggled, twisting back to face him, staring with wide eyes as Tobias felt it enter his mind again with a fresh pang of pain.

_What!?_

For a moment, Tobias stood again on that ice-cold peak, watching the red-coated stranger facing him even as snow howled all around.

_Enough! Not now, this isn't the time, I don't care!-_ "Arrrgh! Fine!"_ -what do you WANT FROM ME!?_

_"Tobias."_

_Tobias re-directed his attention back to his host of sorts. The man was stood eerily still, almost like a statue, staring back at him with piercing brown eyes._

_"...Yes?"_

"Aaaah! That's enough Mew!" Tobias roared as loud as he could, his voice completely lost this time in the screams of the stadium.

Tobias dropped his eyes back to the raven-haired trainer, who now held his last pokéball high in the air, enticing even more cheers. And even as Tobias stared, the Champion dropped his face from his red and white capsule to lock gazes. Tobias fidgeted again under the intense stare, the overjoyed smile, somehow feeling a little uneasy as he looked into the set of piercing brown eyes across the field.

_Wait..._

Mew began to laugh more loudly than ever, resuming its bouncing. Tobias staggered backwards as dots began to join almost against his will.

_No..._

Despite all reasoning, suddenly Tobias felt scared. The fear of the unknown, the fear that events had somehow conspired against him.

_He gave me Mew, to challenge his own son...?_

_What have I done..._

"NO!"

Tobias growled loudly, furiously, re-taking his step forwards.

It didn't matter. He didn't care what was true and what wasn't. There was only the battle. His entire life had led to this moment. Nothing else mattered, no truth would, _could_ prevent this inevitable victory. His whole life had lead to this moment.

His time had finally come and now, at last, the entire would would bow to his power, would recognise him for who he truly was. Starting with the trainer opposite.

"Ash!"

"What's up Tobias?" Ash replied casually, still to Tobias's incense, grinning stupidly.

"_Release_ _it_!"

The Sinnoh Champion laughed one last time, then lowered his pok_é_ball to point directly at Tobias and Mew, the capsule's shiny surface almost lost in the sun's glare.

_"KETCH-UMM! KETCH-UMM! KETCH-UMM!"_

"Sure thing Tobias!"

In a great, overhand loop, the Pallet trainer's final pokéball soared towards the centre.

"Charizard, I choose _you_!"

...

In a distant land, a man looked out his window, staring outwards at the beautiful view. Although the pictures on the screen behind him showed broad daylight, here the sun was just beginning to set, sending dark-orange rays of light bouncing from the horizon. The man looked down to his hand, smiling at the Mew card in his hand, even as images of its actual self began appear on the small television to his rear.

"My my Tobias. How far you've grown, my boy. And how far you have yet to go."

...

Charizard landed with a crash, stretching his wings, then upon seeing the pok_é_mon opposite, roared furiously with all his strength. In response, Mew immediately ceased bouncing. Bursting its pink bubble with a pop, the psychic type floated slightly higher in the air, for the first time completely silent as it looked at its fiery opponent. Ash watched it carefully, considering.

_I wonder if this is the same Mew that I saw at the Tree of Beginning._

It was a high probability, Ash thought. From what he'd heard, from what every trainer knew, pokémon like Mew weren't exactly common. In fact, most people Ash had ever talked to, Professor Oak for example, considered Mew to be one of a kind, the last member of an extinct species. Yet if that was true, the pokémon to his front so far had shown no signs of recognition. Mew was simply staring forward, waiting for his first move.

_Alright then Mew. I'll play._

Ash stretched out slowly with one arm, pointing towards the psychic with splayed fingers.

"Fire Blast!"

At the other end of the battlefield, Tobias crossed his arms again, narrowing his eyes.

"Psychic!"

Mew began to burn with a pink fire. Charizard drew breath.

The two attacks met with a large explosion, the orange and pink instantly mixing into white smoke. Shock waves spread outwards over the stands. As one, the crowd ducked, then lowered their eyes back to the combatants on field.

Both pokémon remained unmoved, both staring at the other.

Not unlike their trainers.

"How about we get this battle _really_ started, huh?" Ash asked mildly.

"It will be my pleasure," Tobias replied in a forced monotone.

Charizard snarled, long and menacing, the sound vibrating the very ground.

...

BANG!

All occupants of the room span around, startled, tearing their gaze away from the arena below to stare at the undersized man now wheezing in the doorway.

"Are... You... Seeing... This?" Charles Goodshaw exclaimed between pants.

Cynthia blinked several times, then turned back forward. "I believe so..."

The man exclaimed loudly again, then, after spending a brief moment to re-compose himself, ran forward to join the others by the front window.

"We can't let this continue! I mean, Mew! Mew in this stadium!"

"What's the problem?" Lucian asked, sounding almost casual. The President of the Pokémon League span back to stare at him with an incredulous expression.

"The problem Lucian? Are you joking?! Look at the stadium down there! Tobias's other pokémon nearly destroyed it, imagine what Mew might do!" Charles Goodshaw wiped his forehead, sweating profusely, then sat down heavily. "You know Ash isn't exactly going to hold back down there either! He never does!"

"Good," Flint replied sharply.

"It... Is... Not... _Good. _Having to re-build this arena every-time that man has a battle is _not. Good_! We're going to go bankrupt!"

"I doubt it Charles," Bertha interrupted sternly. "Imagine the amount of people that must be watching this right now. Mew is worshipped like a god in some parts of the world. It is easily the most well-known legendary. Think about all the endorsement deals that will mean. The Sinnoh League is about to become world-famous, Charles."

The President opened his mouth to argue, then closed it, looking suddenly thoughtful. "Well... So long as it isn't_ totally_ destroyed..."

...

"Flare Blitz, let's go!"

Charizard stamped the ground once, igniting himself with huge blue flames, scorching the very ground underneath before shooting forwards into the air.

"Evade! Shadow Ball!" Tobias spat back, using all his self-restraint to maintain a semi-cool exterior.

In a blur of motion, Mew shot to one side, narrowly avoiding the flame pokémon, then flung a crackling ball of darkness after the fire type.

"Deflect it with Steel Wing!"

Twisting in mid-air, Charizard span back around, knocking the dark attack away with a flick of one glowing wing.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled, pointing forwards.

"Protect!"

A pink ball grew out of its very centre, covering the pink pokémon completely. The fire attack split into four as it impacted into the glowing surface, sending jets of fire towards the ground and into the air. Charizard growled as Mew laughed gleefully again.

Tobias watched with undivided attention on as his fire type returned to his trainer's side of the field and landed lightly to his front. Mew began to float closer to its opponent, then quickly darted away as Charizard snapped his jaws threateningly. Tobias watched as the psychic type repeated the motion several times, almost looking as if Mew was trying to entice the fire pokémon to chase it back into the air.

Charizard huffed in response, blowing fresh smoke from his nostrils.

"Flamethrower!"

"Protect!"

Again, the jet of fire raced forward, again the flames were deflected with a pinkish shield.

"You'll have to do better than that..." Tobias suddenly found himself commenting scathingly, unable to help himself. "You'll need a lot more."

The Champion let out a little laugh in reply.

"Is that so? Well fine then. Charizard! Time for Inferno!"

The flame pokémon clapped his claws together, much like the Aura pokémon that had gone before it, drawing out heat from his inner most core. Blue flames slowly expanded in a ball between his arms. With a grunt, Charizard flung the bundle of fire forwards.

"Protect again, Mew!"

Once again, Mew began to glow with pink energy.

_"Meeewwwww!"_

_What the..._

Tobias span in shock, watching as the ball of flames collided with his pokémon with great force, sending it flying away and crashing to the ground.

Mew pushed itself upwards unsteadily, and, for the first time, giggling was replaced with sounds of pain. Tobias gasped as he spotted the waves of electricity that circled its body. The Unova trainer curled a lip in anger and re-dawning terror as realisation struck home.

...

"Static, of course..." Ash murmured, almost as equally shocked as his opponent that the attack had actually managed to make contact. But even as he watched, Mew began to float back up into the air, resuming its usual gleeful cries as if nothing had even occurred.

_Mew's still paralysed from it's first battle with Pikachu! It's still really strong, but..._

Ash glanced back at his orange fire type, starting to feel, almost against his will, the first embers of hope burn in his chest once more.

_Maybe if we..._

"Psychic!"

Waves of pink energy flowed from the one-of-a-kind legendary, ripping up the ground into fresh chunks as they approached.

"Charizard! Dodge that Psychic and use Dragonbreath!"

But Mew just dodged the retaliatory dragon attack in reply. The psychic type seemed to have forgotten its previous pain and looked to be lost in a fit of giggles as it hovered just to Tobias's front.

"Dragon Rage!"

The ball of orange light simply cracked off a pink shield and re-bounded off into the air above.

"_C'mon_," Ash growled as his fire type roared in frustration. "Keep up the Dragon Rages Charizard, Static's gotta come back soon!"

But Mew's Protect failed to yield. The psychic type giggled loudly again, then suddenly Charizard flew backwards, as if it had been punched by an invisible fist. The fire type slid right to edge of the battlefield on the tips of his clawed feet, waving his wings frantically to keep balance.

Ash gaped forward, staring at Mew with renewed resignation.

_It's no good. Mew's only playing with us! It might be paralysed, but there's still no way of matching that kind of power. It could end the battle right now if it wanted to._

_"Rrraggh..."_

_Charizard...?_

Charizard stood tall, completely silent as his entire body suddenly turned a glowing crimson. Even as its astonished trainer watched on, a whirlwind of fire began to lick the Kanto starter's feet, starting as small as embers, then building dramatically, racing upwards in the form of an ever expanding tornado of flames.

Across the area, Tobias suddenly gasped. Mew gave a sudden squeak as it disappeared in a huge cyclone of fire.

The flaming assault lasted a few moments, then began to die down again as Charizard finished its attack. Mew re-emerged from the fire, covered once again in its psychic shield. It seemed the rivalling pokémon had managed to escape damage once again.

Ash watched, stunned into silence as the last of flames disappeared. To his front, Charizard began to suck in deep breaths, as he suddenly found himself for a moment too tired to move.

_Was that what I think it was?_

_"Meww!"_

...

"_Dawn_! Get down!"

Dawn cried out in shock as Gary suddenly tackled her to the floor, just in time to avoid the Shadow Ball that flew through the space her body had occupied moments before. Mew and Charizard had resumed the battle, the sounds of explosions were filling the air, the stands around them erupted into panicked chaos as random attacks began to fly in random directions, each sending up huge eruptions of rocks and debris.

"This is getting out of hand!" the older Oak yelled, both hands covering his head as panicked spectators began to run in all directions around them. "We've got to get out of here!"

"What about Ash?" Gary yelled back, pushing himself back up to see the arena even with the bluenette still clinging to his waist. Below, both pokémon had now disappeared into the the centre of a fresh billowing dust cloud, with both their trainers screaming out constant commands. Gary's eyes widened as the clouds of dust and smoke began to re-swallow the entire stadium, then winced again as another furious battle roar shook the stadium walls, instantly recognisable.

"We can't help him!" Rowan shouted back, hunched over and already beginning to move back down the rows of seats at an increased pace. "The wisest thing to do right now is to simply keep out of harm's way!"

"But..."

Gary stuttered to a stop as fresh shock waves suddenly blasted the dust cloud apart. All turned back to watch as Mew suddenly reappeared, bursting out into view and launching skyward. A second later, Charizard emerged after it, an utterly enraged look on his face as he pursued it into the air.

...

Ash stared into the sky, craning his neck, desperate. Above, his pok_é_mon had almost faded completely from view, both combatants were now rapidly growing smaller and smaller in the bright sky. The Pallet trainer gazed upwards, flinching every time he spotted the occasional flash of orange flame skirting between the wispy clouds.

_How can I help Charizard if I can't even see him? I'm useless down here!_

Ash looked across at Tobias in frustration, noticing with a small start of surprise that his challenger had not moved a muscle since the beginning of the final match. Instead, Tobias seemed content with just watching Ash with an ugly expression. The legendary-owning trainer didn't even flinch was the two made eye contact again.

_He's just waiting... _Ash realised with dread as he returned his gaze to the heavens. _He knows Mew can't be beaten, so he's just waiting for the end. He doesn't even need to command his pokémon to know it's going to win..._

Ash swore loudly. It might be a hopeless fight, but he couldn't just abandon his pokémon to fight this last battle alone. An image of his fire pokémon's recent powerful attack replayed itself in his mind. His pokémon had given everything in this match and even now, refused to give up.

_I'm not just going to stand here while Charizard's fighting! After all the legendaries I've faced over the years, after taking out the rest of Tobias' legendaries, I can't just give in now! Even if we can't win, we're not going down this easily!_

_And I'm not any help down here..._

"_CHARIZARD_!"

...

Charizard howled as he fired another Flamethrower forward, only for Mew to disappear in a flash and reappear to his left side, giggling loudly as it powered another crackling Shadow Ball into the right side of his body. The Flame pokémon groaned in pain, dropping a couple of feet in the air. Mew offered no respite as it now shrouded itself again in its bright pink sphere, then proceeded to ram the fully evolved Kanto starter over and over through the sky. Charizard closed his eyes in agony as he desperately tried to find some respite from the repeated assault.

The fire pokémon had always prided himself on being the strongest he could be. Even as a young charmander, he had always sought ways to increase his power. At that time, he'd believed the best way was to take on a trainer, like so many others from his birthplace had. However, this turned out to be a lie, abandoned before he could grow, form any kind of potential. Until he'd found his new trainer, or rather his new trainer had found him.

A trainer that never gave up on it, a trainer who the fire pokémon had once believed was too weak to obey once he evolved, but later found to have a strength that even now, Charizard envied. A trainer with the foresight and wisdom to let the fire pokémon go free when needed, a trainer who placed the development and well-being of his battling partners over his own personal quest, something Charizard had failed to do in return for many years.

"_CHARIZARD_!"

Charizard opened his eyes. His friend, his greatest battling partner, the one that had once saved his life without any thanks, was calling him. And Charizard would _always _answer.

_"RAARRRGGGHHH!"_

"CHARIZARD! GET BACK DOWN HERE _RIGHT_ _NOW_!"

Narrowly avoiding another wave of pink fire, the flame pok_é_mon fell forward, plummeting back towards the stadium in a dizzying dive.

...

Misty stared forward, eyes wide, completely unable to find her voice as she watched her boyfriend suddenly sprint forward out onto the broken battlefield. Around the stands, the few loyal or insane spectators that remained screamed their surprise. From his hiding place behind a boulder to one side, the referee stepped forward, stuttering for a moment, then dived to the ground in complete terror as Charizard swooped in low over the top edges of the stands above Misty's view, chasing his raven-haired trainer down.

_He's not…_

Misty watched as Ash span around in the centre of the battlefield, holding his arms out wide, noting with sudden fear the look of pure joy on his face.

_He is!_

"Charizard!"

Misty stepped forward as the Champion shouted out to his pok_é_mon, the laugh in his voice resonating in all directions.

"_CATCH_ _ME_!"

"Ash _no_!"

_"Pikapi!"_

But it was too late. Even as the water trainer emerged frantically out onto the field again, Charizard flipped over mid-flight and the Pallet trainer leapt into the air, seizing the fire type's long neck.

In a flash of pink fire, Mew reappeared, closing in fast from behind, another crackling ball of darkness already held in its grip.

"Behind you! Flamethrower!"

Twisting fast with his trainer now clinging onto his back, Charizard unleashed another huge twister of fire. The two attacks collided again, exploding and gushing out a fresh layer of smog. Misty fell her knees just outside the Champion's tunnel, coughing loudly, doing her best to protect the yellow mouse still in her arms, then as the smoke finally cleared, looked up.

_Oh no..._

The battlefield was clear. Misty snapped her gaze to Tobias, who mirrored her shocked expression, then to the fallen cap laid in the centre, then slowly to the sky above, just raising her head in time to catch a glimpse of the fire pok_é_mon disappearing towards the horizon with his trainer on riding on his back, and a streak of pink fire closely pursuing.

The former Cerulean gym leader, aspiring water master and sometimes reluctant sensational sister slowly climbed back to her feet, staring up at the sky, terror and fury and simple exasperation each competing for control.

_Ash Ketchum! If you make it back alive, I'm going to kill you!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The last chapter will soon follow, it just needs a little work. Sorry for the delay, for various reasons I've just been lacking any motivation for fanfiction in general. But these chapters were already written so I figured I might as well post them for anyone who likes this story. You won't have to wait too long for the last chapter. Hopefully anyway :P**


	10. Duelling Legends

"_Uuurgh.._."

Ash grunted, covering his face as Charizard finally emerged from underneath the clouds. His hair, now long devoid of any cap, was soaked through. His clothes clung to his body, likewise soaked, either still from the earlier Rain Dance or from flying through all the condensed water vapour. The Pallet trainer took a moment to catch his breath, a task more difficult than usual with all the fast-moving air whipping past his face.

Underneath him, his fire pokémon gave a low grumble, then soared lower, skimming the water's surface below them. Noticing this, Ash looked all around, scanning his surroundings and to his surprise seeing nothing but ocean in every direction.

Ash frowned, surprised that the chase had somehow sent them both so far off course. Lily Of the Valley Island wasn't even in sight anymore, and he'd been far too caught up in the fight to even notice which way they might have gone after leaving the stadium.

_Better be careful. If Charizard falls into this water, it's game over..._

_"Mewwww!"_

Ash snapped his face back up to the sky.

The clouds above them reformed as the legendary pink psychic type emerged again, flying through the centre. Ash shouted out a warning to his friend as the next attack closed in from above, this one taking the form of huge yellow lightning bolts.

"Charizard, fly to one side, quickly!"

Charizard span left, then right, narrowly avoiding each Thunder, then with a powerful flap of his large wings, launched himself back up high, his trainer still clinging on for dear life.

...

_"Pikachupi?"_

Misty looked back down to the yellow mouse pokémon in her arms. Around her, the stadium remained in a state of utter confusion. Crowds of officials flocked in the arena floor, each trying to decide what the best course of action would be, the main one being the referee, who had run the length of the battlefield twice now, cursing loudly.

Above, the stands had begun to mutter ominously, the thousands of empty seats slowly refilling as those who had fled the stadium in droves before slowly returned after seeing the coast was seemingly clear.

Misty forced a smile as she stared down at the electric type.

"I'm sure Ash will be fine Pikachu."

_He better be..._

Her eyes widened in surprise as Pikachu suddenly jumped out on her arms, landing lightly on the cracked floor to her front.

_"Pika pikapi pikachu pika pikachu!"_

Misty gave a small smile, nodding just once as she returned her gaze to the empty sky above.

"I hope you're right..."

...

"Use Flamethrower!"

As both pokémon span around each other again, still high up in the air, Ash yelled out his fire type's next move.

Charizard snarled as he launched another tornado of flames forward. To both fire type and trainer's horror however, Mew simply flew into the centre of the attack, protected once again by its pink shield as it drove through the flames towards thier originator with apparent ease.

"Quick, Overheat, _now_!"

Charizard broke off his attack, then howled as his entire body began to glow bright red. Ash gritted his teeth as his pokémon's skin grew to an almost unbearable temperature underneath his exposed skin.

Thirty metres away in the sky, Mew halted its advance, hovering for a moment as its own eyes suddenly glowed a fluorescent pink. Charizard roared furiously as he unleashed all his fire power in the psychic type's direction.

The sound of rushing water re-directed Ash's attention.

"Charizard, look out!"

Both trainer and pokémon gave an involuntary shout of shock as the ocean beneath them suddenly leapt up into the sky, swallowing them both in a large cloud of steam. For a moment, Ash found himself underwater, almost two hundred metres above sea level.

_"RAARRGGHHH!"_

With a bellow, Charizard broke free and burst out the water's grasp, shaking himself furiously. Mew gave a little cry of surprise as it dodged round another vengeful Flamethrower, loosing its concentration and resulting in the floating tidal wave falling back to the sea with an almighty crash. Ash frantically rubbed his eyes clear as his pokémon dived forwards, the wind tearing at and instantly drying his clothes again as they both now pursued Mew back in return. Frantically scanning ahead, Ash again spotted Mew as the legendary flew back down low.

"No Charizard stop! Don't go near the water again, get high now!"

The Flame pokémon gave another grunt of frustration in confirmation to his trainer's words. Ash's stomach lurched as his Charizard performed a sudden one-eighty, powering his way back towards the stratosphere.

_I've got to keep Charizard well away from the water, I'm not sure how much more it can take! If we take a hit like that again..._

"Keep going! Get as high as you can!"

Ash fought a sense of nausea and apprehension as thier altitude increased rapidly. He couldn't allow himself to be afraid anymore.

Ash couldn't help but also begin to notice signs of his pokémon's fatigue. The fire type was starting to take longer to react to commands than usual, and the flame burning at the base of his tail had now fallen to almost half its usual size. Ash twisted back round to look behind him, staring back down low and spotting Mew as it raced up after them again, its gleeful laugh clearly heard despite the distance and the wind howling in his ears.

It was too fast to escape, and too powerful to fight.

_No! We're not done yet!_

"Charizard, charge your best Dragon Rage now! Enough running, we're gonna take Mew head on!"

Charizard immediately spread his wings out wide, instantly halting his assent and nearly throwing his trainer off his back, then tucked them into his body, plummeting back earthwards at full speed. As he fell, the fire pokémon opened his jaws wide, revealing an ever-growing ball of crackling energy. Ash gave an involuntary shout of terror and exhilaration as his feet trailed in the air behind and above him, his arms refusing to unlock the bear-hug around his pokémon's neck as they fell thought the air.

Mew continued shooting up towards them like a rocket. Using all the strength in his arms, Ash pulled himself forwards and down along his pokémon's back until their cheeks almost touched, both trainer and pokémon glaring down together at their foe.

"Not yet Charizard!" Ash yelled directly into Charizard's ear.

Mew closed in, a fresh ball of dark energy already held in its grip.

"Wait for it..."

The psychic type cackled, then wound up its Shadow Ball like a bowler would pitch a ball, then at the very last moment before throwing it, cried out in pain as sparks suddenly re-coated its body.

"_Now_!" Ash cried.

The Dragon Rage smashed into the psychic type head on, propelling it in the opposite direction all the way back down until both legendary pokémon and dragon attack crashed into the ocean's surface with an explosive splash.

"Yes!"

Ash shouted out his jubilation. Charizard gave a dull roar of victory as he swept down low circled his opponent's last seen position, hovering carefully a couple of metres above the blue water. Ash's expression of triumph slowly faded into caution as he scanned the ocean's surface, looking for any sign.

_No way it's that easy..._

The sea exploded beneath them. Both trainer and pokémon yelled out, leaping back upwards into the sky as Kyogre emerged, breaking the water's surface with a deafening crash.

...

Tobias stared into the sky, feeling lost.

_How has it come to this..._

The trainer lowered his eyes back to stare at the empty pokéball in his hand, then looked around, for the first time truly noticing the battlefield around him. The stadium was in near ruins, the battlefield was almost completely over-turned. All around the arena, pokémon league officials mingled around, each with similar expressions of confusion on their faces. Off to one side, Tobias could feel the match referee staring at him with daggers in his eyes, an expression not so different from the one the orange-haired girl was wearing, who had taken the Champion's place at the far side of the field with his pikachu stood by her feet.

Tobias looked away, finding himself unable to maintain eye contact, instead looking back at the empty pokéball in his hand. This had always been the plan, he'd planned on using Mew for the final battle from the very start. So why was he feeling so...

Hollow.

It was too easy. His dream was fulfilled, yet not by his doing. He'd spent over a decade of his life searching for the most powerful creatures the world had to offer, yet in the end, it had fallen to the pokémon he'd been given to win this match for him.

Using the power of legendary pokémon to overwhelm his opponents had never bothered him in the past. Some trainer's chose to capture ordinary pokémon, then spend years training and bonding with them so they would become extraordinary. Tobias simply chose to spent those same years tracking down and capturing pokémon who were already extraordinary. And who was to say which method held greater morality, or was the better way?

Yet, that was what this battle was deciding before thier very eyes, Tobias realised slowly. It seemed he and the Champion were both at opposite ends of that spectrum. So which method produced greater results in the end?

But even if, _when_, Mew claimed victory, Tobias could never truly claim it has his own. Mew was not his, not captured by him. His final victory would be a hollow one in the end. While the world would call him a Champion, Tobias realised with a flash of sudden remorse and regret that he would never be able to call himself one.

_What happened to me?_

Had he really been so blinded with the thought of victory, he'd been prepared to cheat in order to win?

Capturing legendary pokémon and using them in battle wasn't cheating. He'd spent just as much time searching for those creatures as other trainer had spent training theirs. Even using Cobalion's power to gain mastery over them wasn't cheating, it was simply good strategy.

But using a pokémon he hadn't sought out himself, who was obeying his commands simply at the order of another trainer?

_I just wanted to win, to be Champion..._

But would it be worth it in the end?

Tobias shook his head, angry with himself.

...

Rayquaza raced in behind them, its long body snaking through the air. Ash looked upwards in horror and utter disbelief as the emperor of the sky soared overhead, then twisted back to face them like a coiled spring. The Sky High pokémon opened its jaws wide, revealing the huge orb of orange growing between its teeth, already larger in size than both Ash and Charizard combined.

"Charizard, down, _now_!"

The Flame pokémon nose-dived an instant before the unparalleled Hyper Beam made contact, just fast enough to avoid the collision, but not fast enough to avoid the immediate follow-up Blizzard attack which sent the Kanto starter spiralling out of control. Ash yelled in pain as the frigid wave of ice and snow struck his body, Charizard groaned in pain as he spread his wings out wide, halting his fall inches above the ocean's surface.

Shaking free of the white flakes of snow, Ash twisted round from his position on the fire pokémon's back, his eyes frantically searching above before spotting Mew, now back to its usual form, reappearing with another flash of white light.

_I've got to think of something!_

Ash racked his brain frantically even as fresh balls of pulsating darkness descended on their position. Charizard narrowly dodged each one with desperate twists and lunges, each missed attack pummelling the ocean's surface and covering them both in constant white spray.

Mew seemed unbeatable. But even as Ash thought that again, even accepted it like he had done back at the stadium, there was a part of him, a growing part, that still refused to give in.

_Tobias thinks Mew's invincible. But I've met more legendary pokémon than anyone, even Tobias!_

_"There's always a way, Ash."_

...Was there?

Mew swooped in closer. Another flash of white light later, Ash and Charizard suddenly found themselves lost in a huge shadow as they raced across the ocean's surface. With a start of fresh amazement and fear, Ash recognised the pokémon of his childhood as Ho-Oh launched a torrent of fire downwards.

"Charizard, give it everything you've got! Flamethrower, let's go!"

Charizard twisted, angling upwards until he drew level with the bird of legend, then matched Ho-Oh's fire with his own. Both monsters sounded their own individual cries, one shrieking, the other roaring as the air around the two grew hotter and hotter. Ash watched through a blurry haze as the epicentre of the collision struggled for a moment, then slowly pushed back towards him and his friend.

_No good! Charizard's just not strong enough to take on Mew head to head like this!_

"Charizard, stop the attack! Just... just try to dodge it!"

Charizard broke off his attack, then heaved himself to one side in a futile attempt to dodge. The fire pokémon yelped in pain as Ho-Oh's huge fireball crashed into his side, sending him spinning backwards once more through the air.

Charizard roared in agony, writhing from the pain mid-flight, while his trainer continued to cling onto his back in desperation.

_There's... Just... No... Way..._

"Charizard! Just keep flying! Get back above land... I'll think of something!"

...

Barry sighed impatiently at the television to his front. Around him, the other occupants of the Sunyshore Pokémon Centre continued to shriek and shout wildly at what they had just seen on screen, but he paid them no attention, simply closing his eyes and grimacing at the continuing enforced wait.

_"Rrrrraaaaaagggghhhhh!"_

"What the...?"

As all other co-inhabitants of the centre screamed their surprise, Barry sprinted to a window, looking out just in time to see what_ looked_ like a large red dragon with something that almost _looked_ like a person sat on its back swoop overhead, closely followed through the air by what_ looked_ like a ginormous dark and grey coloured serpent with large black and red ghostly-looking wings and six legs.

"Hey, whataya know... It's Ash..."

...

Charizard bounced from one skyscraper to the next, leaving a trail of destruction behind as Giratina's attacks repeatedly slammed into the spaces he had occupied moments before. Ash looked behind him, the wind blowing his hair in all directions as he spotted Mew, still in the Renegade's guise, circle round the edge of another multi-story building and smash straight through a wall of gleaming solar panels fixed onto the roof of a smaller building. The panels shattered into a thousand pieces with a deafening smash and rained down in all directions. Ash gulped slightly as he watched the dark-coloured shards and the iron girders that had held them up fall down to the streets far below.

Chaos was erupting in the city below. Terrified screams were ringing though the air from every direction at the appearance of the other-worldly monster that had invaded thier city. Ash winced. Even though all the terrified people and crashing cars appeared as nothing more than small toys at this distance, he could well imagine the panicked scene below.

_Oh man! I shouldn't have told Charizard to fly back inland! I'm going to get into so much trouble for this..._

As soon as the thought hit him, Ash shook his head, laughing to thin air.

_Who cares? Stop worrying about that, worry about surviving this first!_

Instead, Ash forced himself to close his eyes, completely trusting his well-being to his pokémon and pushing away all other thoughts. Charizard knew full well how to dodge his opponent's attacks without his help. If, _when_ time eventually came when Charizard no longer could, then no last minute inspiration would save them. Instead, Ash forced himself to focus on the battle itself, despite the wind screaming in his ears and the rolling of his stomach due to his fire-type's mid-air manoeuvres.

_Mew's still paralysed..._

It was true. Despite all the legendary's power, it was still paralysed from its very first battle with Pikachu. Ash had seen for himself, Mew had succumbed to its effects several times during the chase through the air, often allowing Ash and Charizard to escape a powerful attack in the nick of time.

_Dodge and wait, wait until it freezes from Static again, then attack. It's not much, but it's all we can do right now._

Ash yelled out, snapping his eyes back open as what looked like yet another Hyper Beam rushed by, inches from his face. Charizard yelped, dropping a couple of feet in his surprise. Ash winced slightly as he followed the beam's path, watching as it crashed into the ground near the outskirts of the city.

_Better get out of here before we get someone hurt..._

It could be him. Although it should have been obvious from the moment he'd leapt on his creature's back, it was only now Ash realised he was in exactly the same amount of danger as Charizard was. A Hyper Beam of that intensity would almost certainly prove fatal, and even if the attack didn't kill him outright, the several hundred metre fall down to the city below certainly would.

_Good._

He'd had enough of being safe, of being sat on the sidelines. He and his pokémon were partners after all, it was only fair they shared the same risks.

Ash leaned forward. "Charizard! Time to get out of the city buddy!" he shouted as loud as he could into his pokémon's ears.

The fire type gave a sharp nod in confirmation as he cornered another tall building, heading back north as fast as his tiring wings would allow.

...

"I can't believe it, I can't..." Norman stammered helplessly. "Mew, in my life-time..."

"Ash'll handle it," Max stated firmly. "He can handle anything."

...

Once again, the ocean raced by. Charizard flew along its surface, just skimming the top, the air currents beneath his wings sending up a sheet of white spray behind. Even in-spite of everything, Ash found himself just marvelling at his pokémon's speed and endurance.

_We've flown from Lily of the Valley to Sunyshore and nearly back, battling all the way, and Charizard's still going! I definitely did the right thing by leaving him in the Charicific Valley, there's no way I could have trained him to be this strong on my own._

Ash cut his thoughts off with a start as his pokémon suddenly growled another warning. Mew reappeared at the corner of his vision, now floating sideways in its usual form, effortlessly keeping up with the pair and giggling loudly once again. Ash yelled out wildly to his partner as he watched the legendary's eyes glow the same fluorescent pink again.

"Climb Charizard, go go go!"

The Flame pokémon banked back into the air just in time, weaving frantically around the new up-burst of water that reached after them in the shape of two coiling vipers, seeking to ensnare them and drag them back to their watery finish. Ash growled loudly as Charizard skimmed between them with inches to spare, suddenly finding himself furious.

_I've had enough of this!_

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard bellowed as he shot another jet of fire forward. Mew laughed with glee as it deflected the attack with a burst of pink energy.

"Hit it with a Dragon Rage!"

Mew knocked the sparkling orange sphere aside, then closed in once again. crying out in shock as sudden electricity again shook its small body.

Ash pointed forward over his pokémon's shoulder with his free hand as sudden adrenaline took hold as he recognised Mew's symptoms again, strangely unable to articulate another attack as he screamed forward in his excitement.

"Now, _get_ _it_!"

Charizard arched his neck, then blasted a wave of green fire forward. Mew screamed as the attack hit home, catapulting it backwards.

"Yes! Great work buddy! Now, let's go!" Ash yelled out. The Flame pokémon launched himself forward again, speeding through the sky, climbing higher and higher. As the Pallet trainer craned his neck to look all around, Ash noticed with a start a strip of land in the distance to their front.

_Lily of the Valley Island! We're almost back... We're almost home... Misty..._

_"Mewww!"_

Ash and Charizard both snarled, twisting round to stare behind them. The legendary was closing in, burning brightly once again with huge pink flames.

_It's no good! These odd attacks aren't doing anything! Charizard's not going to last long enough to try and wear it down!_

Looking down at his friend, Ash could see Charizard was now fading out fast, the fire-type's eyelids were beginning to droop and his breathing had become laboured and horse. Charizard was clearly now using up the last of his strength just to keep flying.

_We have to hit it with everything we have, right now, before Charizard loses any more energy. It's the only chance we have!_

Land replaced sea below. Already Ash could see the small pin-prick of the Championship stadium ahead of them.

_And if we can't win, then the very least we can do is to finish this battle with style..._

...

Misty stared up at the sky, every part of her hoping, praying that nothing had happened, every fibre begging unknown gods above for the young Champion to return. On her shoulder, Pikachu stood, ears perked, eyes wide and waiting.

_Come on Ash! You have to come back, we've been through too much for it to end here. I don't care if you win or lose anymore._

It was true. Despite everything, despite thier tentatively planned whole future, Misty suddenly realised none of it made any difference. Even if Ash lost and choose never to train pokémon again, it made no difference. She would follow him anywhere, her future was with him, no matter where that may be. So long as he was alive and well and with her, everything would work out in the end.

_And... You had something you wanted to tell me, remember?_

...

Directly above the stadium, too high to be seen, both pokémon circled each other, both meeting each others attacks with increasing force, each collision forming a fresh fire-ball. Ash gripped his pokémon tightly, waiting for the right moment.

It wasn't coming.

Ash swore, his shout unheard in the rushing wind.

_I need Mew to get paralysed again!_

Mew laughed loudly, tossing one Shadow Ball after another forward. Charizard whimpered as the second caught him on his flank, then the third directly in his torso. Ash yelled out, almost losing his grip as Charizard began to fall, eyelids closing altogether, plummeting lifelessly towards the ground.

...

Flying above a region unknown, a giant pyramid soared. Its captain stood by its wheel, for once paying no attention to the steering of his craft as he stared intently as the large screen above his head. Behind him, Scott gulped loudly, sweat running freely down his face into his thin cotton shirt.

"Come on boy. Show them all your true inner strength."

...

"Charizard, wake up! You just gotta wake up! I know you can do it!"

A pair of orange eyelids fluttered, then Charizard snapped both his eyes open and extended his wings in a flash. Ash gave a shout of shock at the sudden de-acceleration, then an even bigger shout as the flame burning brightly on the Flame pokémon's tail behind him suddenly flared out to over twice its usual size. Charizard hovered in the sky, eyes suddenly burning bright with a fire of their own, then roared with greater volume than ever before, rocking the entire island with an open challenge.

_It's Blaze!._

Mew appeared out of thin air to the front. Without even waiting for a command, Charizard opened up.

Psychic met fire, lighting up the sky in a continuous fireball even brighter than the sun. Below, all inhabitants gasped in horror, all over Sinnoh, all heads turned, all staring towards the same point. Through half-closed eyes, Ash watched as the two pokémon strove against each other once again, yet this time equals, neither one suddenly able gain the upper edge on their opponent as each poured all their remaining energy into the attacks.

_It's still not enough! Even Blaze won't do it, Mew's just too strong!_

Charizard was growing weaker again, Ash could feel them begin to drop in the air again. And once again, the epicentre of the contest between the two competing energies was moving closer and closer.

"Charizard, break it off! Fly back up into the sky one last time!"

With a frustrated cry born from the verges of almost complete exhaustion, the fire type and his trainer shot upwards like a rocket, the remainder of the psychic energy blasting past below them.

_I can't wait around for Mew to become paralysed again, it might not happen in time... We have to catch it off guard somehow..._

Leaving a unbroken line of pink behind it, Mew shot past the pair, then halted, a hundred feet above. Ash watched with wide eyes as a sphere of bright pink energy formed around their opponent once again, hiding the legendary completely from view.

"Charizard!"

Charizard bared his teeth in rage at the psychic type above. Ash followed his pokémon's gaze into the sky again, then dropped it back down, gritting his teeth, hating himself what he was about to say. But it wasn't his choice to make. They were partners, friends, equals, and this choice would always be, _theirs._

"Charizard! I know you're tired! And I know you're hurting! I'm sorry I can't do more to help you, but there's only one way I can think of!" Ash paused, hesitating, burying his face into the fire pokémon's back. "The only way we've got a chance, I mean, if you want to beat Mew, then you have to... You have to let it hit you!"

The reaction was immediate. Charizard twisted it's long scaly head almost in a full half-circle to look at his trainer in shock. Ash swallowed hard, meeting his pokémon's gaze fiercely.

"We have to try and catch it off guard Char! And the only way to do that is if it thinks it's beaten you. We have to take a hit! But it's your choice Charizard, you have to decide whether or not you can take one without going down completely. I won't leave you buddy! We'll face this together! It's your call, but I believe in you Charizard!"

For a long moment, both trainer and pokémon stared at each other as the rest of the world faded from view. Even the beaming pink orb above winked out of existence as the pair sized each other up.

Charizard twisted and bellowed at the sky.

In an instant, the universe re-appeared around them as Mew began its rapid descent. Charizard screamed out in pain as Mew's pink shield collided with the pair, driving them earthwards. Ash squeezed his eyes tight, crying out as crackling pink electricity shook every part of his body, then half-opened up one eye. The Championship stadium was below them, growing bigger and bigger.

_At least we're back... _Ash thought distractedly, his eyes closing again as he began to lose conciousness. _At least were back Misty..._

As the arena floor raced towards them and for a moment, Ash felt as if they were slowing down. Then everything went dark.

...

"_ASH_!"

Misty screamed out in horror as league workers ran in all directions, watching as both trainer and pokémon crashed into the arena floor in a huge plume of smoke and fire.

"ASH, _NO_!"

_"PIKAPI!"_

Misty and Pikachu sprinted forward into the swirling dust.

...

_"Ash..."_

_Snow howled all around him in all directions. Ash slowly lifted his gaze to stare at the stone archway to his front._

_"Ash..."_

_The Pallet town trainer started as a tall figure emerged the rock-hard doorway, his face half-hidden in shadow under a red-peaked cap._

_"Ash."_

_Ash stared upwards, heart pounding wildly._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man just smiled back, then lifted one arm. Ash gulped without reason as two fingers curled, beckoning him forward._

_"It's time Ash. I've been waiting a long time for this."_

_"Huh?" Ash stared upwards in confusion, then looked around his feet for Pikachu, only to find his electric type was nowhere to be seen. "Time for what?"_

_"Ash!"_

_'What!' Ash yelled back. To his surprise and horror, Pikachu had re-appeared, sitting calmly upon the stranger's shoulder. The man grinned, his lip curling upwards to reveal a hint of white._

"_ASH_! Please wake up!"

"Huh?"

Ash snapped his eyes back open. The face of his girlfriend swam into view, but he pushed her roughly to one side as his brain rapidly caught up to the present.

"No wait, Charizard!"

Ash desperately scanned the arena in all directions, finally spotting his fire type sprawled out at the far side on the battlefield. Charizard lay limp, unmoving, both wings spread out wide across the ruined floor.

Ash stared for what seemed like an eternity, slowly sinking back down to the floor. Above, Mew re-appeared, floating closer, for once unusually quiet as it surveyed the ground below it with an almost sad expression.

_We... Lost._

One orange eyelid fluttered.

...

_YES!_

Ash moved. Charizard pushed himself furiously back to his feet, raising his head to face the startled psychic type as his trainer pointed upwards, still sat on the ground, yelling out for the whole world to hear.

"_BLAST BURN_!"

Charizard stood tall, his very skin catching fire until Kanto starter became a literal wraith of flames, then poured all his being towards his enemy, an inferno raging from every fibre of his body. Mew's cry of surprise was lost completely as the psychic type found itself once again swallowed by a huge hurricane of fire, this one coming to fast to react to and almost twice as wide as the pokémon which had created it.

"Finish it Charizard!"

Through the roaring flames, Ash could just make out his pokémon's shadow. The heat was sweltering, the Pallet trainer had never seen a greater fire attack that this, even from Moltres earlier. Everything was fire. But even now, something was different.

Sudden white light shone from beneath the flames. Charizard's outline, still barely visible, was glowing and a second later, Ash saw it begin to change. Ash gaped forward, confused and terrified as the shadow of his pokémon in the centre of the inferno reformed into something else, something familiar yet totally alien. And at that very moment, the Blast Burn attack exploded in intensity.

"Arrgh...", Ash grimaced, as he turned and pushed Misty face-down to the ground, leaning over her to try to protect her from the fire, burying his face into her back as the heat became too unbearable on his face. But at the very moment he turned away, it was over.

The flames raged for a moment longer, then faded from view. Ash twisted and blinked at Charizard, who was now just the same as he'd always been. Charizard stared upwards, teeth bared, his blue eyes searched left and right, then slowly lowered them to the floor.

Mew hit the ground, blackened, a weak, faint cry coming from its mouth.

For a long moment, all stared at the legendary, all waiting for some sign. The silence stretched to a minute, then to two.

"We won," Ash muttered in complete disbelief.

A single cheer suddenly rang from the somewhere high in the stands.

_We won!?_

"Er...Mew is...er..." The referee tried to stutter his decision, but the crowd didn't need him.

The stadium exploded. League officials fought a wild, desperate battle to keep the spectators off the arena floor, each one wanting to capture a part of this victory, this _legend_ that had just occurred to their front. All around Sinnoh and beyond, all leapt into the air and cheered, children flooded the streets, screaming loudly in glee.

Brandon gave an approving nod as Scott cried out happily. In Petalburg, a family of four jumped up and hugged each other, all laughing and shouting in equal measure. In Veilstone, Reggie yelled out in amazement as his brother looked on over his shoulder, grinning widely despite his best efforts to remain impassive. Ritchie leapt to his feet, knocking over the table to his front, pumping his fist in celebration, Sparky cried out in panic as its ketchup bottle went flying across the room. Tracy began a wild dance around the living room, not even noticing the trampled sketches below his feet. Delia looked on from her position on the couch, tears running freely down her face. In Sinnoh, in the Lily of the Valley Island stadium, Misty lent forward, grasping her boyfriend's collar with both hands, yanking him in close.

"Woaah, Misty, what the..."

"Shut up Ash!"

With that, Misty slammed her lips into her Champion's.

Behind them, Charizard roared wildly despite his exhaustion. Pikachu leapt into the air in celebration, crying out his own name, flashing a victory sign at the sky. Up in the crowd, Dawn launched herself at a surprised Gary, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Stood to one side, both professors high-fived each other. To their front, Piplup danced wildly, shaking its two pompoms with more energy than it ever had done before.

Up in the presidential box, all elites and the former champion roared with delight. Charles Goodshaw just remained where he was, wondering if he should be thankful he didn't now definitely didn't have to deal with a new Champion who owned six legendaries.

"Don't... Ever... Do... That... To... Me... Again!"

Ash slowly opened his eyes again, staring at the pair of luminous green ones inches away.

"If you ever do, I swear..." Misty took a deep breath, looking down. Ash stared forward into her eyes for a moment longer, then finally threw caution to the winds.

"Marry me."

Misty snapped her gaze back to her boyfriend's. "W-what...?"

Ash gulped slightly, not quite believing what he'd just said, or how easy it had been after almost a month of deciding to do it, then repeatedly chickening out at the last moment.

"I mean, do you, want to... marry me? I mean, if you don't want to..."

"Okay."

"W-what?"

"I mean yes, of course I will!"

For a moment, both Ash and Misty just sat there in the centre of the stadium, both beginning to grin widely as the reality slowly sank in.

"Wow..." Ash muttered slowly.

"I know," Misty whispered. The water trainer stared at the Sinnoh champion's face, then in-spite of herself, began to laugh. "You look more scared now than you did before you battled Tobias! I'm not that bad am I?"

"No, of course not, I... Wait, Tobias!"

Ash broke away from Misty, twisting round, but the the far side of the battlefield was empty, both Mew and its trainer had somehow disappeared without a trace. "He's gone..." Ash muttered, confused. Misty followed his gaze, then lent sideways, wrapping both arms tightly around her now-fiancée. Ash stared after his disappeared opponent for a moment longer, then relaxed, looking back round at the Cerulean native.

"Don't tell me you were worried about me, were you Myst?"

"I hate you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tobias walked down the empty road, not even noticing as one designer shoe crashed into the depths of a muddy puddle.

It was over.

Almost a lifetime of toil, and it had ended with failure right at the end. Yet Tobias couldn't even muster up the energy to even feel angry about it. He felt burnt out, as if the final attack of the battle had devoured his very spirit.

Without concious thought, the once Sinnoh League tournament winner found himself pulling the five pokéballs from his belt, staring at them with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

One by one, shrunken capsules fell through his fingers, falling unopened into the mud by his feet.

Tobias swore quietly, a single ugly word from his youth thrown into the air. All his dreams, all his work, all his progress over his entire life, all of it had been reduced to tatters around him. And he couldn't even seem to muster the energy to be angry about it. The drive, will that had kept him hunting legendaries for the last ten years was gone.

Had he gotten what he deserved? Was that why he felt so empty?

Laurence would be proud, Tobias thought wryly. They were both failures now. Briefly he wondered if his old master had seen the battle.

_"Mewww?"_

Tobias jumped, gasping loudly. To his front, impossibly, floated the legendary psychic type. Mew hovered in mid-air, its head tilted to one side, staring back at the trainer with curiosity in its eyes.

"W-w-what are _you_ doing here?"

No answer. Mew looked from Tobias to the pokéballs at his feet, it's long tail swinging casually behind it. Tobias scowled, then fury suddenly reared its head again, flashing up again from nowhere in an instant.

"I said, what are you doing here?! I lost, didn't I? Why did you come back? To torment me further? I thought you left, back to that mountain. What do you _WANT FROM ME_?!" Tobias finished with a anguished scream.

Mew raised its gaze back to the trainer to its front, its eyes shimmering a faint pink.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ash sat down heavily. It had been a long time since he'd been here last, yet it still remained one of his most favourite places in the whole world. The grassy hill over-looking the Championship stadium on Lily of the Valley Island offered fantastic views of the whole area. His home now. But the view wasn't what attracted him, it was the sense of quiet. After the chaos of the battle and the noise that had followed, it offered a welcome break.

Ash sighed as he lent backwards, tucking both hands up under his head. He'd done it. He'd finally done it. Ash gave a quiet laugh of amazement as he rubbed his aching bones and numerous bruises. But it didn't matter. He'd beaten Tobias.

_So what now?_

Ash blinked in surprise as the thought suddenly occurred to him out of nowhere. Truth be told, he hadn't given any thought to what might happen after the battle, his entire being over the last few weeks had been focused on preparing for this contest, at the time he'd been unable to foresee any future beyond it.

_I suppose I just carry on... Defending the title, battling strong trainers. And I suppose, at some point, me and Misty are gonna actually have to get married..._

Ash laughed quietly to himself, suddenly feeling the start of a few nervous caterpie crawling around his chest. Misty, the one who even right now was baby-sitting his both Pikachu and Charizard as they recovered, both of which had refused to go to the pokémon centre after the battle, choosing to stay and celebrate their trainer's company instead.

_Hey, defending the title is fun. But..._

But what was this niggling feeling now? For some reason he felt restless.

"I've beaten Tobias," Ash muttered to himself. But what would be next?

Who could possibly present a challenge to him after Mew? Was this his life now? Defeating weaker trainers one after the other, staying and living in the same place forever?

_Maybe that's what happened. Maybe he just got bored._

Ash immediately pushed the ugly thought away. He didn't know the answer, and refused to speculate any longer. He'd spent five years asking that question, and in the end it hadn't made any difference. And it was a part of his life he was determined to leave behind him forever.

"Ash?"

The Pallet trainer quickly twisted around to look behind him, an instant smile appearing and dismissing his previous thoughts. In his sight, Misty stood, one hand on her hip and the other wiping a thin layer of perspiration from her forehead as her breathing slowly returned back to normal. Her long orange hair flowed out in the light breeze behind her, and on her shoulder Pikachu sat, still looking at bit bruised and battered, but still very much alive and happy.

_"Pikapi!"_

"Hey Pikachu," Ash grinned down at his starter as the small electric type bounded from his girlfriend's, no _fiancée's_ shoulder and ran up to greet him. "How're you feeling?"

_"Pikah pikah!"_

"You greet Pikachu, yet you don't bother saying hello to your future wife?"

Ash's grin grew even further as he looked back up to the woman behind him. Misty determinedly held her offended expression.

"Hello, future wife."

Ash watched Misty bite her lip, then give in and break out into a grin to match his. They'd been doing a lot of this grinning stuff in the last few days, Ash thought to himself. On her hand, the newly bought ring shone brightly in the fierce Sinnoh sunlight.

"What are you doing up here Ash?"

Ash smiled again as Misty came to sit down beside him, with the electric pokémon now nestled in his lap.

"Just thinking."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, this feels familiar..."

"Huh?"

"The night before your Championship battle with Cynthia, remember? You said that then too. Longest night of my life..."

"How do you remember that?" Ash asked, screwing up his face as he tried to remember an event over five years prior. Misty lightly swatted his head.

"I'm a girl, we remember these things. Although I'm not exactly hopeful now about any future anniversaries, with that memory of yours."

"Anniversaries?" Ash yelped. "Don't we need to get married first?"

"And don't you forget it."

Ash just shook his head in reply with another faint smile, looking back over the view to his front. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Misty still studying him intently.

_She's not gonna quit until she gets an answer._

"So..."

_Knew it._

"What is it you were thin..."

"I was thinking..." Ash hesitated, wondering how to put his sudden feelings into words. "Actually... I was wondering if I made a mistake."

Silence followed. Ash quickly glanced sideways, catching Misty's shocked expression. As he started, he saw the girl's eyes flicker down to her engagement ring and back again.

"You mean..."

"No!" Ash yelped, suddenly realising. "No, I don't mean that, of course not! It's something different!"

"Oh," Misty replied, relief obvious in her voice, before smacking him again around the back of the head. "Don't do that again."

"Oww!"

As Ash took of his cap to rub the back of his head, Misty spoke up again. "So if not that, then..."

"I was wondering if I made a mistake, leaving to train after the Sinnoh League the first time," Ash replied, slightly grumpily as he replaced his cap.

"Wha... Why?"

"I mean, there were so many places I could have gone instead. Unova, Kalos, so many places out there that have pokémon I've never seen before. I didn't have a clue what to do when Cobalion came out, and it's only a matter of time before I end up facing another one like that."

"You still won though Ash."

"But Pikachu lost, and Charizard almost did because I didn't have a clue what I was doing," Ash answered softly. "That's not what a Champion should be like. Even after all this time, I don't know enough. I mean, I swear Misty, I could have _sworn_ I saw Charizard change shape during that last attack. What if something happens to my pokémon, and I can't help them because I don't know what I'm doing?"

"You're the best Champion Sinnoh's ever had," Misty replied, just as softly. Ash could tell from the tone of her voice that this serious conversation was bothering her a little. "You might not know everything, but if it wasn't for your training, you would never have become strong enough to become Champion in the first place."

She had a point, Ash thought. It had taken five years of hard training to reach the point where he'd been able to defeat Cynthia in battle. Suppose he had travelled to a different region at fourteen after Sinnoh, who's to say that would have made him any better in the long run?

"And besides, if you hadn't gone to Mount Silver, you wouldn't have met... him."

Ash's face instantly hardened, his previous thoughts now long gone.

"Then maybe I'm right, maybe I should have kept travelling."

"But Ash, he's your..."

"I don't care," Ash shot back suddenly. "He's-"

_"Mewww..."_

"WOAH!"

Ash shouted out in shock, his cap falling from his head as he scrambled backwards rapidly. Misty just stared with an open mouth. And after a small moment of surprise, Pikachu leapt forward, sparks crackling, ready for battle.

But Mew just giggled wildly, holding its small mouth with both hands.

"Mew! What are you doing here?" Ash exclaimed

Mew gave no understandable answer, simply continuing its childish sniggering. Ash rubbed his head nervously, before exchanging nervous glances with Misty. He had no other pokémon on him other than the yellow rodent to his front. Misty might have a couple of water types on her, but none of them save maybe Gyarados would last more than a few seconds against Mew, and despite Pikachu's brave show of strength, Ash knew he still hadn't fully recovered his strength.

But Mew didn't seem to be in any mood to battle. Even as the trio watched, the psychic type slowly floated forward and picked up the fallen cap from the ground, playfully tossing it into the air and catching it again. Ash hesitated a moment longer, then after exchanging another look with Misty, forced himself to relax. Misty he noticed, still remained on guard, a pokéball held tightly in her grip. But really, after the battle he'd just been though, how could he be afraid anything anymore?

"Hey Mew, whatcha doing here? Where's Tobias?"

Mew glanced his way, then with a glow of pink, lifted the cap onto its own head. Ash found another smile working its way into his face as the rim fell well past the legendary's eyes, before trying another question that had been burning at him ever since the battles' outcome.

"How come you ended up battling for Tobias anyway? I don't get it, its not like you'd be easy to capture, from the way you battled out there yesterday. I'm willing to bet you could have taken all of Tobias' other pokémon, Cobalion too, if you wanted to."

Mew tilted its head back, staring at the Pallet trainer from underneath the oversized cap silently. Then after a moment, burst back into giggles.

Ash exchanged a mystified look with Misty, who just shrugged in reply, the grip on her pokéball now relaxing. To his front, Pikachu's cheeks stopped sparking.

_"Pikachu pikah?"_

Mew gave a small nod of agreement to the electric type as it now began to circle the young couple and thier creature in quick, darting movements. Ash watched it for a moment, then suddenly found himself chuckling a little himself as the legendary's childish nature. Who'd have thought, just a few days ago, he'd feared for his life due to this creature?

"Well, I guess we'll never know then. There's something I _was_ wondering though." Ash lent forward as Mew stopped moving, suddenly taking interest in a small flower blooming below it.

"Right before me and Charizard hit the ground, I felt like we were slowing down. That wasn't... You, was it?"

Mew glanced back up, meeting the trainer's gaze again. Ash hesitated for a moment, hoping again for some kind of reply. Mew however, gave none back. Ash sighed.

"Well if you did, thanks. I still don't know how either of us survived that, but if it had anything to do with you then thanks." Ash smiled again briefly, his eyes wandering until they came across the stadium again, down in the centre of the city below. "I gotta say though Mew, you _are_ pretty tough, I didn't think me and Charizard were going to win that one..."

Ash frowned as a sudden thought struck him.

"Hey! If you did really save us from hitting the ground without us knowing, then you might have known what we were up to. And that means-"

Mew began to snigger quietly again.

"-you might have... Mew." Ash leaned in again, this time even closer. "Did we actually beat you?"

Mew kept a straight face for a moment, then erupted into laughter once more, this time cartwheeling backwards through the air. For some reason, Ash found himself laughing as well, even Misty started laughing when Mew twisted his cap round backwards on it's head with a glow of pink, giggling even more furiously as it did.

"Hey Ash! It's copying you!"

"I'm going to need that back you know..." Ash sighed as he turned back to the horizon, watching as the clouds slowly wandered through the blue sky. Now seemingly sufficiently happy there was no longer a threat to his trainer or his friend, he felt Pikachu climb back onto his lap again. "So, if Tobias didn't really capture you... Why'd you come to battle me in the first place?"

Mew suddenly ceased all noise, floating forwards. Ash started as the psychic type drifted up close, almost until the two touched noses.

"Wha...?"

_Mew floated left and right as the red-coated man stood to it's front._

_"It's Ash... I want you to go to Sinnoh. There's this trainer inside..." Mew watched as the man glanced to one side, at the small tunnel entrance leading down into the small cavern underneath. "He intends on battling Ash and I want you to be part of it."_

_Mew tilted it's head in confusion. The trainer just shook his head in response._

_"I can't tell you why. I just ask, will you do it?"_

_Mew remained motionless for a moment, then began to nod gleefully, jumping up and down in the air. It knew the trainer it had to battle well, although it had been a long time since it's seen him. _

_"Thank you Mew."_

...

"Wait, Dad?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, that's it. I hope you think it's at least an improvement over the last version. I do at least. It's not perfect, and it may need another look at in the future, but for now, it'll work. I want to take a moment to thank my reviewers, especially those who came back to review this version and give thier opinion despite reading the old one too. JJWalker, Vondrakenhof, thanks go to you two especially.**

**And of course, thanks go to reppad98 too, who was the main motivator for this re-write, despite the fact I make fun of her constantly. Thanks a lot, you :p. And I'd also like to give a special mention to whoever Moonlight blade is, because your review was the motivation I needed to finally finish off this chapter Thanks to you too.**

**Well, that's it. I can't honestly say when a sequel will come out. Fanfiction doesn't seem to hold the same appeal as it used to unfortunately. But hey, who knows? I might get a random urge to start writing it this weekend haha. I really can't say.**

**Seeyou, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
